


The Wedding Log

by BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies



Series: The Elsamaren Logs! [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Background Disney characters, Explicit Chapters Will Be Labelled In The Notes, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nattura Family OCs, Romance, Wedding Planning, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/pseuds/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies
Summary: Welcome to the third installment in The Elsamaren Logs!After a frustrating year of trying to get engaged, Elsa and Honeymaren have a wedding to plan!No more slowburn, frustration or angst (for now), 'coz it's a wedding, people!There isn't even a plot, just fluffy one-shots of the wedding planning madness!Edited: Updates may or may not be daily, as I am working on the more difficult next installment in the Log series.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: The Elsamaren Logs! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699342
Comments: 442
Kudos: 270





	1. Existing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: One homophobic slur mentioned by an antagonistic/villainous, homophobic, minor character who fully intended it as an INSULT and a homophobic slur. The characters in the story rightfully recognised the offensive nature of the insult. Author's disclaimer: I am aware of the homophobic nature of the word and it is not okay in real life to call someone that word.

The one-shots are not exactly in chronological order.

These are the chapters I have for now. (Pending) means I haven't written them and may not ever get to them:

  * Game Night
  * Wedding Dresses
  * Wearing the Pants (A Chuck_Vic_Norris Prompt)
  * Dapper Date [Explicit] (Several prompt requests)
  * Abstinence Before the Wedding (With the cake-tasting prompt suggested by Superamy777, fanficfruitts, and Domika83, built into the story) 
  * So Who's Walking You Down the Aisle?
  * The Arendelles and the Natturas Go to Brunch (A iisunnyflowerii, T2Boy2 prompt)
  * Don't Make Us Wait Forever (A Farron Prompt)
  * A Forthcoming Marriage (A fanficfruitts Prompt)
  * Hen Nights
  * Maren's Hen Night (Reprise) (Domika83, Ghost Girl prompts) 
  * An Imbalance in the Force (Prompts from Natalie_Black, Hugo_renfield, Domika83, T2Boy2, fanficfruitts, MLauren)



The list will be updated as more ideas flow in. No plans on when this fic ends.

Please leave prompts in the comments section if you're interested to see any specific scene related to Elsamaren's road to Happily Ever After!

Otherwise, click to chapter 2 for "Game Night".

Cheers,  
Blackthorn


	2. Game Night

"Just two teams! Team Elsa and her bridesmaids vs Team Maren and my bridesmaids!" Maren proclaimed.

Ryder, Moana and Eugene, her "bridesmaids", automatically moved to stand beside Maren, leaving Anna, Kristoff and Rapunzel with Elsa.

"Absolutely not! I don't want to be on the same team as Elsa," Anna chimed in, walking over to Maren's side too.

"Fine! Couples face-off," Elsa offered, "four teams."

"That would work too," Kristoff tried, now walking over to Anna.

"It sure could," Rapunzel agreed, joining Eugene.

They all looked at Maren, expecting her to walk back to Elsa, who was now standing alone.

"What? No, I don't want to be in last place!" Maren whined, "It's charades!"

“Maren the wedding is off if you do not come over right now!” Elsa ordered, pointing at the spot beside her.

Maren groaned. Ryder shoved her towards her fiancée.

"I hate you guys," Maren grumbled, "I was captain of this team, you know."

Elsa gleefully tugged on Maren's arm as she neared, pulling her into her embrace.

"Don't act like you don't like to be on my team, love," Elsa kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not acting!" Maren complained, turning to the rest, "you see how bad she is at this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Elsa-feelings were hurt in the writing of this chapter. She knows her reputation.


	3. Wedding Dresses

**Elsa’s Wedding Dress**

“I found the one!” Elsa announced, rushing through the door.

“What one?” Kristoff asked.

“Me, I’m right here,” Maren answered.

“My wedding dress,” Elsa ignored Maren.

“You have?” Rapunzel squealed.

Anna groaned.

“Don’t be fooled, Raps, she said this last week too. And the week before. And you don’t know about the twenty other designs she’s being doing up herself and emailing to me.”

Rapunzel laughed, slinging an arm around Elsa, “don’t worry, I get it.”

“No, Anna, this is _the_ one. I’m sure of it. At first, I got this whole fantasy in my head that I have to design my own dress, but I’m deciding to leave it to the professionals this time.”

“Okay then, where is this dress?” Anna challenged.

“Of course it isn’t here. Maren’s here. She can’t see it. It’s at Bruni’s.”

“Bruni? As in Bruni Fieri? Bruni Fieri is making your dress??” Moana gasped, “ _that Bruni?”_

Elsa smiled, slightly embarrassed she had such famous friends, “he’s a friend of mine.”

“Woah,” Moana gaped, turning to Maren, “how are we going to find you a dress that’s on par?”

Maren shrugged, not caring the least bit, “I’ll figure it out. It’s not a big deal.”

Elsa knew Maren would get married in her PJs and not notice the difference. Fashion wasn’t her thing. Still, Elsa nudged her.

“Bruni did ask about you, Honey. He said you should stop by so he can think of one for you too.”

“But it’s such a hassle! I don’t want anything too fancy.”

-

**Maren’s Wedding Dress**

Maren slammed her laptop shut. Nothing on all the wedding dress websites had anything she wanted. She studied her fiancée, who was serenely sketching on her easel again, working on a work project. That was the only person she wanted to impress on her wedding day. The only person her wedding dress should be for.

“Would you design my dress?” she finally asked, feeling a little shy to ask.

Elsa stopped working, turning to look at her.

“How’s that going to work? You know I’m not supposed to see you in it until the wedding day.”

“Oh come on,” Maren rolled her eyes, “you know that tradition exists because they don’t want the groom running off before an arranged marriage. Are you going to run out on me because of how I look in my wedding dress? Because I will hunt you down if you ever do that. I have the skills to do so.”

Elsa laughed, before turning serious again, looking a little uncertain.

“Are you sure about it? I… I’m not very confident in these bridal designs. I didn’t even want to do my own dress.”

“A hundred percent. Elsa, no one sees me like you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did consider putting Elsa/Maren in a suit but the idea of Maren wanting Elsa to design her dress even when Elsa wasn't confident enough to design her own was too fluffy to resist. 
> 
> But fret not, thanks to @Chuck_Vic_Norris, we'll be interrupting our regular scheduled programming to join Maren tomorrow as she tries on a tux for fun! The list of existing prompts have been updated accordingly. It will be entitled "Wearing the pants".
> 
> Thanks for the excellent idea, it was so fun I wrote the one-shot immediately after reading your comment. If others have any prompts, keep them coming! Or if not, please continue reading and enjoy the show :)


	4. Wearing the Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt, from Chuck_Vic_Norris: 
> 
> _Honeymaren goes with Kristoff and Ryder for the boys to get fitted in tuxedos. They convince her to wear one (for fun), they take a group photo, and send it to their girlfriends_
> 
> I've deviated slightly from the prompt, as the story kinda got away from me there!

“Remind me again, why am I here?” Maren complained, even as she settled herself comfortably in the expensive-looking leather couch.

Her Saturday shift had just ended and all she wanted to do was to go home and kick back with a beer, maybe a bubble bath after, and maybe she could ask Elsa to make her risotto. But Eugene had other ideas, dragging her off to the tuxedo shop after they finished their stakeout.

“Firstly,” Eugene began, pretending to look through the blinds by the window to scan the streets outside, “Our perp lives around here. While our stakeout’s over, we’re always on the job. So you can keep a lookout for him while we try out our tuxes.”

Maren rolled her eyes, unconvinced.

“Secondly, we’re your bridesmaids,” Ryder added, “we’re doing this for you.”

Maren groaned.

“Lastly,” Kristoff finished, “your fiancée doesn’t trust the two of them. She’s sent me here specifically to ensure Eugene brought you along as per his agreement with her so you can vet their attire.”

“ _Elsa_ put you guys up to this?!” Maren exclaimed.

Kristoff nodded guiltily, feeling bad for ratting out the bride he reports to.

“And also, she said I need a tux too,” he added weakly.

“Gosh, who knew she would be such a bridezilla.”

“She’s not a bridezilla, Maren,” Kristoff defended, loyal as ever, “she just has very exacting standards. You know that about her.”

Maren did. It was actually one of the things she loved about Elsa. She sighed.

“Okay, boys, get on with it. Who’s up first?”

At least this was a very high-end place and the scotch was free flow.

-

Of course Eugene was up first. He sauntered out of the changing room, tux perfectly fitted even without any altering. He leaned against a pillar, crossed his arms, and gave Maren his smoulder.

Maren snorted.

“You look ridiculous.”

And with her characteristic quick reflexes, she snapped a photograph of him.

“Hey!” Eugene exclaimed in surprise.

“Rapunzel’s gotta see this,” was all Maren said.

Eugene caught himself in the mirror, turning to face it fully as he smiled approvingly at himself, “I have to agree with you.”

* * *

**Group: ElsaMaren Nuptials! <3<3**

**Members: Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Kristoff, Maren, Moana, Rapunzel, Ryder**

> Today, 1728H, **Maren** sent an image.
> 
> Today, 1728H, **Rapunzel** : _Looking good, babe!_
> 
> Today, 1728H, **Moana** : _Nice! One down, two to go._
> 
> Today, 1728H, **Elsa** : _8.5/10. A little too short around the ankles. Maren, sort it out._
> 
> Today, 1729H, **Anna** : _Wait, are we grading these? I am so on board with that by the way. I guess a 9?_
> 
> Today, 1729H, **Rapunzel** : _10/10!!!_
> 
> Today, 1729H, **Anna** : _The partner’s score doesn’t count. Let’s see who’s next!_

* * *

The boys stared at their phones, before looking up at Maren.

“You have unleashed a monster,” Ryder accused Maren.

But Maren was deeply enjoying this.

“For that, Ry, you’re next! Go!”

Ryder groaned.

* * *

**Group: ElsaMaren Nuptials! <3<3**

**Members: Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Kristoff, Maren, Moana, Rapunzel, Ryder**

> Today, 1741H, **Maren** sent an image.
> 
> Today, 1741H, **Maren** : _Look at this goofball. 0/10._
> 
> Today, 1742H, **Anna** : _Another 9! All of you look so smart!_
> 
> Today, 1742H, **Rapunzel** : _Would give a 10 but you all know Eugene will always look the best to me, so a 9.5!_
> 
> Today, 1742H, **Moana** : _Argh I hate that I can’t give a score! I love this look._
> 
> Today, 1742H, **Elsa** : _The right cufflink is missing. Maren, did you vet these?_
> 
> Today, 1742H, **Anna** : _Elsa, chill. Please._

* * *

“You gave me a 0?” Ryder protested, indignant.

“You have other things to worry about. You heard the bride. Find that cufflink,” Maren replied, enjoying the power over the boys Elsa had bestowed upon her.

Ryder groaned, crouching down to look around the floor.

Maren turned to Kristoff.

“Don’t think you’ve escaped, dude. You’re next.”

Kristoff grumbled to himself but grudgingly got into the changing room.

When he emerged, he gamely stood stock still for Maren’s picture.

“1 minute. You get this for 1 minute. So tell the girls to hurry up with their decision.”

* * *

**Group: ElsaMaren Nuptials! <3<3**

**Members: Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Kristoff, Maren, Moana, Rapunzel, Ryder**

> Today, 1759H, **Maren** sent an image.
> 
> Today, 1800H, **Anna** : _100 points to Honeymaren Nattura for getting my husband into a tux!_
> 
> Today, 1800H, **Rapunzel** : _9.5 too! I think I’m starting to see a problem with this scoring system…_
> 
> Today, 1800H, **Moana** : _10! Wow, Kristoff looks really different in a tux!_
> 
> Today, 1801H, **Anna** : _10? Thanks Moana! But you should see him in leather._
> 
> Today, 1801H, **Elsa** : _ANNA._
> 
> Today, 1801H, **Anna** : _Well sis, what do you think?_
> 
> Today, 1801H, **Elsa** : _I will not dignify this question with a reply for fear of what will come out of your mouth next._
> 
> Today, 1802H, **Elsa** : _But Maren, the collar’s too tight._
> 
> Today, 1802H, **Anna** : _I thought that too but I was waiting for you to say it. Knew you wouldn’t be able to keep quiet._

* * *

Maren returned from discussing the tailoring changes with the shopkeeper.

“So are we done now?” Kristoff asked hopefully.

“Oh no no no,” Eugene smirked, spotting something on the racks, “I don’t think so.”

He pulled out a lady’s tuxedo with a wicked grin on his face.

“What have we got here?” Ryder chimed in, rubbing his hands together.

They turned to Maren.

“Your turn,” they said at the same time.

Maren folded her arms.

“What for?”

“Come on! Just try it,” Ryder urged.

Maren turned to Kristoff for backup.

“It’s pretty fun, actually,” Kristoff conceded.

Maren must have looked betrayed.

“Trust me, Maren!” Kristoff continued, “I don’t know why, but there’s something about a suit that makes you feel smart and powerful.”

“Just put it on! After all the shit you’ve put us through today, you’ve got to give us at least this,” Ryder tugged her to the changing room and pushed the suit to her before closing the door.

“Don’t you want to know what _Elsa_ would think?” Eugene called through the door.

That did spur Maren on, she wanted to know what Elsa would think.

-

The boys were right, it was pretty fun.

She surveyed herself in the mirror, putting her hands naturally in her pockets.

_Huh._

She looked good.

She heard a knock on the door.

“You done in there?” Ryder asked.

Maren took a deep breath, before she opened the door and headed out.

Three phones took three pictures from three different angles. She inwardly groaned, but knew she had it coming.

* * *

**Group: ElsaMaren Nuptials! <3<3**

**Members: Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Kristoff, Maren, Moana, Rapunzel, Ryder**

> Today, 1821H, **Ryder** sent an image.
> 
> Today, 1821H, **Eugene** sent an image.
> 
> Today, 1821H, **Kristoff** sent an image.
> 
> Today, 1822H, **Moana** : _Maren! Girl you look beautiful!_
> 
> Today, 1822H, **Rapunzel** : _Very dapper!_
> 
> Today, 1822H, **Anna** : _!!!!!!!!!!!_
> 
> Today, 1822H, **Anna** : _ELSA ARE YOU SEEING THIS_
> 
> Today, 1822H, **Anna** : _ELSA_
> 
> Today, 1823H, **Anna** : _ELSA_

* * *

Elsa didn’t reply.

Maren felt a little disappointed at that.

The boys looked apologetic.

Eugene smiled at her before firing off a message.

* * *

**Group: ElsaMaren Nuptials! <3<3**

**Members: Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Kristoff, Maren, Moana, Rapunzel, Ryder**

> Today, 1824H, **Anna** : _ELSA DID YOU DIE_
> 
> Today, 1824H, **Eugene** : _She does look really good, doesn’t she?_
> 
> Today, 1825H, **Ryder** : _The best out of all four looks today._
> 
> Today, 1825H, **Kristoff** : _A rose among thorns._

* * *

Maren smiled at the messages, appreciating the sentiment.

“Thanks, guys, but I think I’ll just go change.”

-

She emerged from the changing room back in her own clothes, still feeling a little blue. She handed the tux to the shopkeeper.

“Strange,” Eugene remarked, still looking at his phone, “Elsa hasn’t read my message. There’s a read receipt from her for my picture of you though.”

Maren quirked her eyebrow at that. But before she could pursue it further, the shopkeeper returned.

“Sirs, Ma’am,” she spoke with Maren’s tux still in hand, “I was about to return this one when I received a phone call, it’s yours to keep. It’s just been paid for.”

“What?!” Maren exclaimed.

“Yes,” the shopkeeper replied, waving a receipt now, “Miss Arendelle settled the bill, and she’d like me to pass a message. She would appreciate it if Miss Nattura wore it to dinner tonight. She’s made a reservation for the both of you. Lumiere’s, 7.30 pm.”

The boys all turned to Maren, dumbfounded. The shopkeeper remained nonchalant, clearly very accustomed to high-powered customers calling in all kinds of favours in her shop.

“Uhm, right…” Maren stuttered, not as accustomed to this stunning turn of events, very red in the face by now as she took the tux from the shopkeeper, “thank you.”

“Enjoy your evening.”

The shopkeeper strutted away.

The boys remained rooted to their spots, jaws hanging open, still in shock. Maren didn’t know if she was imagining their envy. Eugene broke into laughter first, guffawing and shaking his head in defeat. Ryder joined in.

“Damn!” Eugene teased, slapping Maren on the back, “you’ve got game!”

Maren looked to Kristoff helplessly but he merely shook his head and shrugged, “I know the feeling Mare, I married the younger Arendelle sister. You just got to roll with it.”

Ryder delivered the final blow between chuckles.

“You may be wearing the literal pants in this relationship, dear sister, but definitely not the metaphorical ones. Gosh, you’re whipped as hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me Elsa doesn't have bridezilla-tendencies.  
> She's all-or-nothing. Either she doesn't care and elopes, all she goes all out with a proper wedding (Proper doesn't mean big).  
> Also, Elsa is so gay she's only capable of seeing the flaws and nitpicking when she sees men in tuxes, but when she sees Maren in a tux...
> 
> Lastly, thanks for all the kind reviews on the last chapter!


	5. Dapper Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated **Explicit** , because you asked for it.
> 
> Not going to copy and paste a prompt here, because there were multiple variations of the same thirsty request. Obviously, this chapter contains heavy references to “Wearing the Pants” so I hope that chapter is fresh in your mind before you move on. Have fun!

**Setting: The Apartment.**

Elsa was having a very bad day. Work was not going well. The recreation centre she was designing just had its budget slashed and now she needed to redraw the whole thing. On a weekend. Edna Mode could be pretty hard on her sometimes.

On top of that, there was Maren’s wedding dress. Now at least that was something that was going well. Unlike the engagement ring, or her attempts at her own dress, Maren’s dress design had come to her so easily. She realised that in her subconscious she had always known how Maren would look like coming down the aisle to her. She wondered how long she had had that image in her mind, and guessed (with some embarrassment) that the idea probably was there the moment the grown-up Maren first re-entered her life two years ago.

But going well didn’t mean that there weren’t things to do. Apparently, according to Bruni, who was helping with the technicalities of Maren’s dress, even white dresses had to be coloured in. So now she had her rec centre draft propped up on the easel, and Maren’s dress pulled up on her tablet, as she flitted from project to project to prevent her creativity from stalling.

“Drats!”

In her confusion she had accidentally painted over Maren’s dress. On her tablet screen. With a real brush.

It was a very bad day indeed.

-

Her phone vibrated. Elsa threw down the washcloth she was using to clean her tablet to pick up her phone at the notification. She opened the message. It was an image of Eugene in a tux. Still stuck in a designer’s frame-of-mind, she studied the suit. Good cut. Sleek and clean. She was glad she made Eugene go to this shop. In these tuxes Maren’s bridesmaids would fit in nicely with her dress. She frowned and zoomed in.

Why were the trousers so short? And were those _frying pans_ printed on his socks? She didn’t understand her cousin-in-law’s sense of humour sometimes.

Ignoring the gushing reviews that his wife and Moana have sent into the group by now, she sent off her own text, adding a score to be more specific. Maren needed to sort out the trouser situation if she didn’t want stupid socks distracting from her dress on their wedding day.

-

Ryder’s photo came in next. Maren’s accompanying message made her smile. Her first smile in her very bad day. Maren’s brother _was_ a goofball. A rather adorable one. He didn’t deserve that 0/10.

Wait, maybe he did. Well, not him, but the tux. Why were the cuffs so messed up? Where was the cufflink! She groaned. There was a reason why she made sure Kristoff and Eugene brought Maren, to prevent these little details from slipping through. Her strict text saying as much received a harsh retort from Anna.

 _Oops_. Maybe she was being a little hard on Maren and the boys.

-

The last photo was of Kristoff. She chuckled at her sister’s praise of Maren. She remembered how painful it was getting Kristoff into a tux for his own wedding. She paused mid-laugh, almost wanting to throw up at Anna’s reply to Moana. This was her baby sister, and unfortunately, she had absolutely no filter.

She almost didn’t want to reply Anna after that. But the image of Kristoff’s very squashed neck was driving her crazy. The poor guy would be tugging on that collar the whole wedding day and Kristoff didn’t deserve that. She sent off her critique, but directed it to Maren, rolling her eyes at her sister’s snarky observation that came immediately after her text.

 _And that’s the last of it!_ She happily thought to herself, feeling satisfied that she could tick one more thing off the wedding prep checklist. She stared at her workstation, feeling the motivation to continue working draining.

Maren got the tuxes of three very unruly boys sorted. That was a cause for celebration. And any victory of Maren’s was a victory of hers, or at least that was somewhat along the lines of whatever those marriage vows said. So by that logic she deserved a glass of wine now. Maybe when Maren got home later Elsa would make Maren her favourite risotto for dinner.

-

She was sipping her wine when her phone lit up. Three image attachments were flooding into the wedding party chat group. What other questions did they have regarding the suits now? She unlocked her phone and downloaded the images.

_Fuck._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and looked at the photos again.

_Fuck._

Elsa hardly swore in her thoughts. And there was only one thing that ever made her use the F-word. And that thing was currently dressed in a _fucking_ tuxedo.

_Fuck._

She _had_ to see that suit in person. Actually, _on_ a person. So should she say _in_ real life? Her grammar was a mess. Her brain was short circuiting.

She clenched her jaw, scheming. If Maren was going to tempt her with a photograph like that, Maren was going to have to deal with the consequences of her actions.

Her phone was buzzing incessantly with a barrage of messages, but Elsa couldn’t focus on anything wedding-related right now. She had a suit to purchase and a date to plan. Forget the risotto.

-

**Setting: Lumiere’s**

“You know, it’s common courtesy to ask a date out first before going ahead to make the dinner reservation,” a voice, smooth as honey, spoke from behind Elsa.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder before the owner of the voice appeared, smiling down at her.

_Fuck fuckity fuck._

Be careful what you wish for, as they say. Now that the tux was here, sorry, Maren, was here, Elsa wasn’t sure if she was going to make it through the evening.

“Were you going to say no?”

At least she could still keep up with the witty banter.

“To you? In that dress?” Maren flirted back, “I don’t think I can.”

Elsa had chosen a particularly risqué gown for the special occasion, the special occasion being that Maren was in a tux.

Maren settled down in the seat across from her. This gave Elsa a proper view of her fiancée. Maybe she should have chosen one of those booths where they sat side by side. For with a view like that she wasn’t going to be able to taste her food. And this place had Michelin stars, what a waste.

The tux was jet black and had satin on its lapels and along its pocket lining. The shoulder pads rested well enough on Maren’s shoulders, the chest space was probably adequate, the sleeve length seemed appropriate, and the waist wasn’t… what was the word? Square-ish? Spacious? _Boxy_! Right. Elsa was trying to appraise the suit like she normally did when faced with a tuxedo, like she did with the boys’ tuxes earlier that evening, but she was finding it impossible to think straight and remember her design knowledge on this matter. Especially when Maren had left the collar of her white shirt casually upturned, and the top three buttons of the shirt unbuttoned, leaving Elsa with a tantalising view of her cleavage every time she moved. Her bow tie was untied, dangling loosely from her neck.

That change to her shirt was specifically for Elsa. She knew it. Maren was conservatively buttoned up with the bow tie properly tied on in the photos the boys sent earlier that evening. She hated Maren for doing this to her.

“Oh yes, before I forget” Maren spoke, pretending like she didn’t know she was slowly killing Elsa, “I have something for you.”

She reached a hand into the inner pocket of her jacket, twisting in her seat as she moved, exposing that damn cleavage once again.

“Boobies,” Elsa blurted out.

Elsa was going to be her own cause of death tonight.

Maren froze, smirking back at her.

“… excuse me?”

“Nothing,” Elsa replied in a hurry, “you had something for me.”

Maren pulled out a single long-stemmed rose from her inner pocket, frowning as she looked at the squashed petals.

“Damn,” she muttered,” I thought that was going to be a really smooth move but all I’ve got now is a flattened rose that served no purpose except to jab me in the chest the whole time it was in there.”

Elsa laughed. Hot, classy, thoughtful and now funny? Maren was on a roll tonight.

-

A waiter appeared by their table.

“Ma chere Mademoiselles, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight to Lumiere’s,” he spoke with a strong French accent, “be our guest.”

He handed them their menus.

“What do you recommend?” Maren asked, speaking in French.

Elsa knew Maren spoke French. Maren grew up in isolated Northuldra and had always been fascinated by foreign cultures. She loved it when Maren spoke French but Maren didn’t speak it often. Elsa knew her speaking tonight was probably Maren’s treat for her.

“Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres,” the waiter rattled on, happy to switch to his native language, “Try the grey stuff, it's delicious.”

“Hmm…” Maren mused, perusing the menu, “I’ll have the beef ragout. And Elsa, I assume you’d be having the ratatouille?”

“Uhm… uh-huh,” was all Elsa managed, hardly paying attention to the dishes on offer.

 _Gods_ , why was an interaction as mundane as this one rendering her completely useless? Elsa hated when others ordered for her, even as a kid she never let her parents choose for her when the family went out for meals, being how particular Elsa was about everything. But the suit changed Maren, and she was being so suave and confident about what Elsa wanted, and she was speaking in her stupid perfect French, that all Elsa could do was agree.

-

“And then Ryder said that if he couldn’t find the cufflink, he’ll just wear this pair of reindeer antler ones that Moana got him for his birthday. And I thought, okay, that is pretty cute.”

“Mm-hmm…”

Elsa was listening to Maren’s story, she really was. She was a good fiancée, she listened. But her mind can do two things. Isn’t that what the scientists were saying, that the human mind can multitask? Or was it that it can’t? Whatever. She was going to run her foot up the inside of Maren’s leg anyway. She loved the feeling of the trouser material against her skin.

“So I said, well, why don’t we forget the current cufflinks, and just go with -”

Maren faltered as she felt Elsa’s heel press against her, eyes widening.

“And just go with…?” Elsa repeated, feigning innocent interest in her story.

“The cufflink antlers. I mean the antler reindeers. No, the… the antler cufflinks.”

It pleased Elsa to know that Maren was having an equally hard time getting through this dinner. It didn’t please Maren though. As Elsa’s foot reached between Maren’s thighs, Maren caught her ankle in her hand firmly. Elsa tried to wiggle away but Maren’s grip was strong. She released her ankle and trailed a finger along Elsa’s calf, reaching just below her knee and giving her a tickle. Elsa jerked and almost kicked the table.

-

“Let’s get the chocolate cake,” Elsa said, looking down the dessert menu.

“But I want the pudding on flambé.”

They had decided to share a dessert, both secretly not wanting to be too bloated for later that night because… well. Anyway.

“Chocolate cake.”

“No, Elsa. You decided we were going out tonight. You got to choose the restaurant. You even chose what I wear tonight. I’m choosing the dessert. You can’t have your cake and eat it.”

“Frankly, I’d rather be eating something else right now.”

Maren choked on her wine.

-

Of course, they got the flambé. Maren could request anything tonight and Elsa would give in. Now, even when the dessert on the table between them was literally on fire, it still wasn’t the hottest thing Elsa was looking at.

They had to get out of here.

The fire died down and Maren let out a happy sigh, picking up her dessert fork to dig in, but Elsa was already signalling to the waiter for the check when Maren wasn’t looking.

-

**Setting: Back in The Apartment.**

Maren and the tux was between Elsa’s legs now, as she straddled Maren’s lap, kissing Maren hungrily. Elsa was really enjoying the whole undone bow tie situation. She wound the fabric around her hands, tugging Maren’s neck forwards to draw Maren deeper into their kiss.

Maren reached between them to undo the buttons of her shirt. When she was finished with them, she started to shrug off the jacket and the shirt.

“Leave them on.”

“Elsa, we have too many clothes on. You’re killing me.”

“Then undress me.”

Maren readily agreed, abandoning her coat and reaching behind Elsa, grappling to find the zip. Elsa slid a hand beneath the opened shirt, trailing the cleavage that had been taunting her the whole night, before slipping a hand into Maren’s bra and cupping a breast.

Maren accidentally scratched her back at that. It stung but Elsa didn’t care, squeezing Maren harder. Despite the distraction Maren eventually found the zip and pulled it down, slipping Elsa’s dress down her in the process.

Unsure hands ghosted over the foreign material underneath the gown and Maren broke apart from the kiss with a gasp. She looked down between them at Elsa.

“Holy shit, what are you wearing?”

Elsa pretended she didn’t know what Maren was talking about. Even though she wore this specifically because she knew they would get to this point tonight the moment she saw those three photographs of Maren earlier.

“What, you didn’t think I would be going commando under this dress did you? What kind of girl do you think I am?”

Maren swallowed, still trying to process the sight of Elsa in front of her. Her brown eyes were almost black, with how much her pupils were dilated by now.

“What kind of girl do _you_ think you are, in underwear like that?”

“’Underwear’, Maren? I thought you took French in university. After all that bloody showing off in the restaurant earlier, you don’t know what the French call this?”

“ _Merde_ ,” Maren couldn’t help but swear, gritting her teeth.

Elsa held back her laugh, wondering if Maren knew she was speaking in French,

“Nope, Maren, that’s not it.”

Elsa pushed Maren down to lie on the bed, leaning down to nuzzle into Maren’s chest, breathing in deeply as her hands relished the feel of the satin lapels. She caught the scent of rose and giggled. Flipping Maren’s jacket out, she dipped her head into her inner pocket and fished out the rose by catching the stem between her teeth.

“How nice of you to buy a girl one flower when she bought you dinner and expensive clothes,” Elsa murmured, “Ow!”

A thorn caught on her tongue when she tried to pronounce the “th” in “clothes”. She spit the rose out, spluttering. Maren chuckled.

“Well that’s the second time this stupid rose ruined the mood. Who said roses were romantic?”

Maren pushed herself up to catch Elsa’s lips, slipping a tongue in to soothe Elsa’s tongue. With Elsa thus distracted, Maren began to work on undoing Elsa’s lace bra. Elsa caught her hands.

“Say what I’m wearing or it remains on, Maren.”

Maren took her hands away from Elsa decisively, shrugging as she drank in the sight of Elsa in lingerie on top of her.

“I might not have a problem with that.”

“So that’s how it is then, neither of us wants the other out of her clothes?”

Elsa shimmied down Maren, nose nudging suggestively at Maren’s cummerbund.

“That… that… you can take off,” Maren stuttered, “I wanted to strip for you, remember? You didn’t let me.”

Elsa grinned, nodding as she conceded Maren’s point. She began to undo Maren’s cummerbund, casting it aside as she worked on Maren’s trousers deftly.

“I saw the texts in the ElsaMaren Nuptials group,” Elsa continued talking casually, as though her hands were not presently occupied with undressing Maren.

She tugged Maren’s trousers and panties down, Maren lifting up to help her along the way.

“I’m sorry I didn’t reply when the boys sent the photographs,” Elsa added, dumping the clothes on the floor as she crawled between Maren’s legs again, “That must have upset you.”

Maren was sat up slightly by now, propped on her elbows so she could better enjoy the view of Elsa between her. However, she looked surprised and shy at Elsa’s words.

“How did you know…?”

“I _know_ you, Honey,” Elsa breathed against the skin of Maren’s inner thigh, even as she kept eye contact with Maren, “it would hurt me too if you saw me in new clothes I thought you’d like and you said nothing.”

Maren blushed at that. Elsa knew Maren liked to be complimented on how she looked, as much as Maren didn’t like to show it.

“I don’t know how to express how much I like to see you in this gorgeous tux,” Elsa said, “but maybe I can show you.”

And with that, she dived in between Maren’s legs, catching Maren’s lower lips in her mouth. Maren cried out, arching so hard into Elsa her butt lifted off the bed.

Elsa smiled against Maren, wrapping her arms around her thighs to steady her.

“Talk to me, Maren.”

Maren was lost in the sensations.

“Huh?”

“Tell me what you want.”

Maren looked down at Elsa, surprised by her words again. They both liked to take charge when giving pleasure, switching around only when they were on the receiving end.

“ _Gods,_ Maren, in that suit?” Elsa explained, “I’ll give you anything. You have no idea.”

Maren was a little pink in the cheeks at that, feeling very flattered, before she smiled wickedly.

“Then stop talking and get to work.”

Elsa groaned into Maren at the shift in Maren’s tone, and the vibrations sent Maren arching again.

Maren laced a hand into Elsa’s hair, gripping her head and giving Elsa more direction physically.

Elsa brought two fingers to Maren’s core. And it was in that moment she felt something soft wind its way around her wrist. With a tug, her hand was pulled away from its target.

Elsa broke away to assess the situation. Maren had Elsa’s wrist in the bow tie and was holding it like a restraint. Elsa was _really_ loving this new fashion accessory of Maren’s.

“No hands, Elsa.”

Elsa bit her lip to hold in her moan and nodded, going back to her task, keeping her hands to herself.

Maren liked to torture herself. Elsa knew her fiancée was a bit messed up that way. And so she wasn’t surprised when every time she got Maren close to the edge Maren ordered her to slow down. The teasing was exhausting Elsa, but Maren’s control over her was making the fatigue worth it. Eventually, because Elsa was so persistent, Maren let her push through and Maren came undone, clamping her legs hard around Elsa.

Elsa was still lazily dancing her tongue between Maren’s folds after Maren calmed down, and before long Elsa felt a gentle pull on her hair as Maren led her back up. Before she could say anything, Maren crashed her lips against Elsa’s, flipping Elsa on her back.

“No protests,” Maren growled, working on removing Elsa’s lingerie.

“I know what your conditions are about me removing these ‘ _underwear’_ ,” Maren continued, insisting on calling them underwear and not conceding to Elsa, “but you also said that in this tux, you’ll give me whatever I want. I’m still in the tux, and I want all your clothes off. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Are you happy?
> 
> Jokes aside, yesterday’s and today’s chapters mark the first time I am doing people’s prompts and I must say, having the readers influence the story is proving to be super fun, more fun than the prompts I came up with myself, so thank you all for your support!


	6. Abstinence Before the Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, I was busy yesterday and wanted to improve on this chapter! Updates in the future may or may not be daily as things are getting busy, I hope you don't mind!
> 
> This chapter includes a little bit of wedding cake tasting that @Superamy777 (at the end of The Engagement Log), @fanficfruitts, and @Domika83 suggested as a prompt. I think you three were going for fluffy, but this will have smutty undertones. I’m sorry.
> 
> Since the The Quarantine Log, it’s always been Horny-Elsa and Romantic-Maren. “Well, well, well. How the turntables…”

**Week 0.**

“Come on!”

Elsa huffed as Maren rolled away from her.

“No, Elsa have some discipline, please!”

“I have discipline, Maren, but this is _impossible_.”

Elsa nuzzled into Maren again, breath hot against her neck. Maren squirmed away.

“Trust me. If we hold out it’s going to make the wedding night so much better.”

Elsa flopped back on her side of the bed, miffed.

“What kind of Cosmopolitan bullshit have you been reading?”

“It’s not bullshit!” Maren was blushing now, “I… I actually think it’s romantic.”

Elsa rolled her eyes, but she let it rest, seeing that it meant a lot to Maren.

“Fine. We’ll have it your way. But don’t blame me if I only last 30 seconds on our wedding night.”

Maren laughed.

“You’re not a guy, why do I care how long you last?”

-

**Week 1.**

Despite her initial protests, Elsa was being very sweet about Maren wanting to wait till after the wedding. Maren knew Elsa thought it was stupid, but Elsa respected how important it was to Maren and didn’t even try to tease her.

Still, Elsa remained physically affectionate, even if she never pushed anything into sexual territory. Maren woke up to Elsa snuggling against her back, her arms wrapped tightly around Maren’s waist. It was nice.

Maren turned in Elsa’s arms so she could face her. She leaned in to kiss the blonde’s lightly freckled nose. Elsa blinked awake.

“Good morning,” Maren greeted.

“Good morning,” Elsa replied, beaming.

Elsa trailed a hand up Maren’s back under her shirt, and normally that was a sneaky ploy to unhook Maren’s bra. But she merely continued to rub circles, and Maren sighed happily.

“I’m in the mood for pancakes,” Elsa continued, “are you?”

“Uh-huh.”

Elsa’s hand slipped out of her shirt to give Maren a nice neck rub. Maren closed her eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Sleep,” Elsa encouraged, “I’ll wake you up when they’re done.”

Maren smiled to herself, feeling sleep coming to her again with the hypnotic movement of Elsa’s hands, knowing that they were leading nowhere exciting. Elsa had a high sex drive, and while Maren loved that about her, she was going to savour these weeks of Elsa just being romantic and affectionate.

Abstinence was going well.

-

**Week 2.**

Armageddon.

They’d never wanted to lean into any stereotypes about women who lived together, but their bodies had other ideas, and their periods had synced.

Hence, Armageddon. They were at each other’s throats, hormones all over the place. Another stereotype about women on periods that Maren strived to avoid, but again her body had other ideas. Even Elsa’s noisy rummaging in the fridge was driving her up the wall as she tried to concentrate on her movie.

Elsa wasn’t faring any better.

“MAREN!” Elsa slammed the fridge door and rounded on Maren, “I bought those chocolates specifically to have during my period. Where are they??”

“I thought what’s mine is yours and vice versa?”

Elsa stared at her furiously.

“It was just one bar!” Maren defended.

“The _last_ bar. Gods!”

Maren wanted to feel guilty but couldn’t find it in her. Elsa had eaten the rest of the box! She needed to learn to share.

Their rage simmered individually in silence, before Elsa walked over to the living room and thrusted a hot water bottle at Maren.

“Here.”

Elsa looked adorable, obviously not what she was going for, but that’s what Maren thought. She was pouting as she offered the hot water bottle that she never failed to prepare for Maren every month. Maren wanted to cry at that simple act. _Damn hormones!_ She took it gratefully and tried to pull Elsa into a hug.

“Don’t touch me! I’m still mad about the chocolate. Going to take a nap.”

Elsa see-sawed back to irritation at Maren and stormed to her bedroom for her angry nap. Maybe after her movie ended she’ll head to the store to get that bar of chocolate for Elsa.

In any case, abstinence was not going to be a problem this week.

-

**Week 3.**

Elsa was winning the abstinence. And the worst part was, Maren was sure Elsa wasn’t even trying to win. She was just that good at self-control. Maren had no right to be upset about this. After all, it wasn’t a competition, and more importantly, this was Maren’s idea in the first place. Perhaps if Maren wanted to do this, she should have chosen a less formidable rival than Elsa. Elsa had the looks and personality of a goddess and yet, had succeeded in doing no more than kiss a girl once in her life before she met Maren. Her fiancée had an iron will and the restraint of someone who had been holding back on her true self for decades. Maren hated to lose and was starting to regret her decision.

Maren always liked to have her fun with a frustrated Elsa, but since this whole abstinence endeavour began, she had so far been unsuccessful in her attempts to rile Elsa up. The other day, she returned from her jog and stripped down to her sports bra as she made herself a post-workout smoothie, waiting to see Elsa’s reaction.

Elsa emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a towel around her torso. Her skin, a lot of it which was on display, was glistening, and her face was dewey and fresh. Her cheeks glowed from the hot shower. Maren felt her mouth go dry at the sight. _Damn._ She was losing. Badly.

Elsa smiled when she saw that Maren had returned home, showing no signs of being affected by Maren’s attire. She came towards Maren, leaning over the kitchen counter to give Maren a kiss, effortlessly seductive.

Maren moaned into Elsa’s mouth, desperate to reach out and pull off her towel. They broke apart, Maren breathing hard by now.

“I’m sorry,” Elsa said, voice straining with guilt.

“Wh-why?”

 _Say you're sorry but you want this abstinence to be over. Say it, Elsa, please._ Maren thought to herself.

Elsa bit her lower lip.

“If you’re planning to take a shower now, I think I used up all the hot water.”

“Dammit, Elsa!” Maren replied, her frustration not quite a result of the lack of hot water.

Maren was not sure whether a cold shower would help at this stage.

-

**Week 4**

She hated it when Elsa was right. It had only been a month, but as she watched Elsa tasting their wedding cake, she finally realised, abstinence was impossible.

And Elsa wasn’t even doing anything deliberately, she was talking to their baker completely seriously, nodding along and listening attentively to their baker’s lecture on flavour profiles and colour combinations.

Elsa placed another spoonful of cake in her mouth, moaning as she closed her eyes. _Gods._ Maren wanted to take her right there.

“Honey.”

“Huh?” Maren responded to Elsa calling her, pulling her out of her reverie.

“Huh?” Elsa turned to her.

“Huh?” Maren said again, completely lost on the current conversation.

She realised Elsa likely wasn’t talking to her. But Elsa smiled, none the wiser.

“This is honey drizzled. Try it, it’s really good.”

She scooped another spoonful of cake, bringing it to Maren. _Great_ , now she was feeding her?

Maren should have prepared a white flag to wave on this occasion.

-

She wanted to surrender. She really did. Then a horrifying thought struck her. Elsa would _never_ let her live this down if she broke first. So now they were back home from the bakery, watching TV after dinner and Maren was trying to sit as far away from Elsa on the couch as humanly possible.

Elsa was drumming her fingers on her knee as she deliberated something. She had beautiful fingers. Elsa licked her lips. She had luscious lips.

“That’s it. I know we were going to give it to Anna and Kristoff tomorrow but I’m going to cut myself a slice. It’s just too good. The two of them are just going to have to deal with a hole in the cake.”

Elsa got up and walked to the kitchen, pulling out the box of sample wedding cake they had bought so they could get her sister’s opinion on their choice of flavours.

 _Oh so she can’t stop herself from stealing cake but apparently she has the discipline to keep her hands off me?_ Maren thought to herself, feeling both frustrated at Elsa and embarrassed at herself for thinking she was as irresistible to Elsa as chocolate.

Elsa opened the box and stared at the cake hungrily. Maren wished Elsa would stare at her like that.

“I mean, dark chocolate cake with a honey drizzle! A bit of you and a bit of me. Isn’t that just a perfect celebration of us, Maren?”

_I can think of other ways to celebrate us._

“But then again… my diet for my dress.” Elsa continued, “Now, the standard chocolate cake is 371 calories. This is dark chocolate, so 280. But add the honey drizzle… which can be anything between 100 to 300 calories, depending on how much they put in. Not to mention the frosting. Maybe I should try calculating by weight. How many cakes do you think equates to gaining a pound? Is it a pound for pound cake-to-fat conversion? I wouldn’t mind putting on a pound if it means I can eat _a pound of cake_. That’s got to be a lot of cake right?”

 _Math?_ Is that what Elsa was talking about right now? _Math??_

But even nerdy Elsa was not going to be a mood-killer. In fact, the Elsa-ness of it all, like the precise knowledge she had about chocolate cakes, just made Maren want her more.

“Maybe I’ll just have a bit of the frosting… do you think Anna will notice?”

Elsa had not realised that Maren had not replied her since she began talking, too engrossed with her cake. She was now dipping a finger into the frosting, bringing it to her lips and licking it off. Elsa closed her eyes and hummed.

_Oh. God._

“Perfect,” Elsa purred, “the cream cheese frosting is infused with the essence of berries from the Northuldran wilderness, and it’s finished with just the lightest hint of…”

Elsa sighed, “… honey.”

 _That’s it_. Maren was gone. It was over. The moment Elsa breathed her name like that, she was done. No more. She can’t take anymore of this.

Getting up from the couch, she reach the kitchen in a few quick strides and closed the lid of the cake box. Before Elsa could protest, Maren pulled her into her arms and kissed her hard on the lips.

The taste of their wedding cake on Elsa’s lips was probably the first time Maren was properly focusing on the taste of their wedding cake. And man, it was _delicious._

Elsa squeaked in surprise and took a moment before she responded to the kiss. Maren pressed in deeper, desperate for more. Elsa groaned into her mouth with what sounded like immense relief.

“I need you now,” Maren growled.

Elsa smiled against her lips.

“Yeah? I thought you said - ”

“I know what I said. But like you said it’s bullshit.”

“Oh? And what does that make me?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“You know I’m gonna.”

Maren groaned.

“That makes you right, Elsa.”

Elsa grinned, lacing her hand in Maren’s and pulling her to the bedroom.

“Maren, you admitting I’m right is such a turn-on.”

“Oh, fuck you, Elsa.”

“Please. _Finally._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long post about some behind-the-scenes fun facts on writing this fic:  
>   
> This chapter was written before "Dapper Date". Do you know why I wrote it? I realised that all the thirsty descriptions in The Quarantine Log were of Elsa describing Maren, and worse still, it was brought to my attention that in The Engagement Log, Elsa had 3/6 explicit chapters, compared to Maren’s 0/6!!!  
>   
> I wanted to even things out with The Wedding Log using this chapter, but before I could, you guys requested for yet another Elsa-POV chapter of her lusting over Maren, resulting in “Dapper Date”. When I was reading all your requests, I was laughing at how the whole fandom subconsciously has a uniform idea about who the hornier one is in this relationship.  
>   
> Therefore, in the aftermath of chapter 5, I had to take an extra day to lengthen this chapter to give Maren's thoughts more airtime and try to fix the imbalance, but now I see the scale has been tipped so against Elsa’s favour, that this one-shot cannot save her reputation anymore.  
>   
> Another fun fact, if you notice: when Elsa thinks about Maren it's just filth, filth, filth (see the previous chapter). When Maren thinks about Elsa, even while horny, her descriptions are kinda endearing. I don't know why, but when I switch POVs and write in their frame-of-minds, that's just what happens.At this stage, the Horny-Elsa and Romantic-Maren personalities are canon in this AU now.  
>   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of useless thirsty Maren anyway. We'll be shifting back to fluff for a while after this one-shot!  
> P.S. If you think it’s more romantic if they held out till their wedding night, I didn’t specify when this chapter happened, so it’s up to you to decide if they tried again and succeeded after this. I have like no opinion on this matter.


	7. So Who's Walking You Down the Aisle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today! (My prompts seem to result in much shorter fics than the prompts yall suggest. You guys are just that creative.)  
> The issue the girls are about to discuss is very personal, and I'm sure everyone has their own opinion about it. I don't intend to preach about what I think is right, I just tried to present both sides based on how I think their personalities and journeys have been so far!  
> Thanks for reading!

**[Maren’s POV]**

“I don’t know, Maren, this aisle seems awfully narrow.”

They were looking at the sheet of paper with the chair arrangements for the ceremony.

“Are you worried that Olaf will trip over people’s feet? I don’t think it’s _that_ narrow.”

“No, not that. It’s just how are three people going to walk down together on that aisle?”

“Wait, what? Why will three people be walking down the aisle in a row?”

“Us and our parents, Maren.”

Maren paused, finally realising that Elsa had a very different idea about a certain aspect of their wedding ceremony.

“Wait… Elsa, you’re having your parents walk you down the aisle?”

“Well, yes…? Aren’t you?”

Maren didn’t expect this from Elsa. Especially not after what she knew about her parents and everything they used to think of their relationship.

“No…?” Maren replied, equally uncertain about her decision now.

When she imagined her wedding, she never imagined her father, or either of her parents for that matter, walking her down the aisle. It was just not the Nattura way.

“What? Why not?” Elsa asked.

“It’s just incredibly outdated, isn’t it? My family’s always thought it sends the wrong message. Men don’t get walked down the aisle. My parents aren’t giving a daughter away. A marriage is a union of two families, and a creation of a new one.”

“Oh.”

Elsa said nothing else, but she looked a little disappointed. Maren wondered if she offended Elsa.

“Look, if you want our parents to walk us down the aisle… I guess I could ask my Mum and Dad?”

“No… no, it’s fine. You’re right. It seems weird to think about my parents _giving_ me away _._ ”

Maren nodded, relieved. While she didn’t seem like the kind of girl who dreamed of her wedding day, she secretly did, ever since she was a little girl, and she always pictured herself walking down to her intended, proudly and independently.

-

**[Elsa’s POV]**

“Maren?”

“Hngh?”

Maren woke up to the sound of Elsa calling her. She leaned over and pulled Elsa into her arms.

“Can’t sleep?” Maren whispered, as she started to kiss down her neck, “I can help with that…”

“Maren, no, not now. I want to talk to you.”

Maren paused, breaking away to look down at Elsa, trying to focus on Elsa’s eyes in the dark.

“What is it?”

Elsa took a deep breath.

“I know you think it’s old fashioned. And I don’t want you to think I’m not a feminist, because I am… but, I want… I want my parents to walk me down the aisle.”

Maren caught Elsa’s serious demeanour and broke into a laugh.

“Is that all, Elsa?” she asked gently, “Is that what’s keeping you up tonight? Of course your parents can walk you down the aisle if that’s what you want!”

Elsa smiled sheepishly.

“Gosh, Elsa, I’m so sorry if what I said today made you feel bad about what you want. It’s _your_ wedding too. I didn’t mean to be so blunt. You know you can always be honest about these things with me, right?”

“I know, Maren. It’s just that, for a moment there I thought you were going to judge me for being so traditional. But I want you to know it’s more than that…”

Elsa sat up so she could face Maren directly.

“Maren, my parents have been such an important part of my story. _Our_ story, even. I had the courage to come out to my mother the second time right after I got together with you. You were the one who sought my father’s blessings and finally made him accept me for who I am. The other day… when I asked if they would walk me down the aisle and they said yes without a second thought, I… I felt so…”

Elsa couldn’t finish her thought, overcome with emotion.

“Come here,” Maren sighed, pulling Elsa into a hug.

“I know what you think about my parents, Maren. I was worried you would not like it if they were a big part of your wedding. But they raised me, and I love them so much.”

“Elsa, I love your parents too. I need you to know that.”

When they broke apart, it was Maren who seemed a little tentative.

“You know, when you put it this way…” she began, “it makes me seem self-centred. I hope you don’t think less of me, Elsa. While I love my parents, I still kind of want to do this myself… this is the day that I, and I alone, will make the promise to commit to you.”

Elsa smiled at her, resting her forehead on Maren’s.

“So be it. It’s our wedding day. We can do whatever we want.”

Maren beamed at that.

“Great. I’ll call the events guy tomorrow. See if they can make the aisle wider for you.”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many interesting prompts submitted yesterday! Particularly inspired by the parents one a few of you suggested. So tomorrow, we begin with another fan-prompt, entitled "The Arendelles and the Natturas Go to Brunch". See you there!
> 
> P.S. I have a twitter account now! Tried my hand at fanart, with a lot of help and reference images. Here's a pic of the Elsamaren proposal (of course, spoilers if you havent read The Engagement Log, but here you are on the WEDDING log) : https://twitter.com/BlackthornPyre/status/1257574676714278912 (I've also posted the pic at the end of The Engagement Log!)


	8. The Arendelles and the Natturas Go to Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt, from iisunnyflowerii and T2Boy2 (Paraphrased): Parents!

“Are you as nervous about this as I am?” Elsa asked, wringing her fingers below the table.

“Well how nervous are you? I’m simultaneously dreading this and wanting it to be over,” Maren replied, reaching over to grip Elsa’s hand to assure her and stop her from her incessant fidgeting.

“Your mum and dad used to know my mum really well. So at least there’s that. It’s my dad I’m worried about. He’s so… Arendellian. I’m afraid he’ll rub everyone the wrong way.”

“Your dad’s fine. My parents already know that’s how he is. I’m worried _my_ parents are too Northuldran.”

“My dad loves Northuldrans. He married one.”

“You know what I mean. Very open about their views. Which might be way too out there for your parents. How did Kristoff’s parents’ fare when they met your parents? I know they aren’t Northuldran, but they’re country folk.”

“Surprisingly well. It turns out Kristoff’s grandfather, or Grandpabbie as Kristoff calls him, used to be an advisor to my father. Gave questionable advice, Dad said, but they were friends either way.”

“Okay, my parents certainly aren’t advisor-material. Unless your dad wants to know about reindeers.”

“Shh… here they come.”

“Gosh, there your parents come. And shit, my parents are late, as usual. Probably nagging Ryder over the phone about how to care for Grandma and the reindeers back home.”

“Now remember, Maren, whatever my parents say, you can’t back out now. You gave me your grandmother’s ring, you have to marry me.”

“You too, even if my dad tells that story about that time he went skinny dipping in the Dark Sea.”

-

The Arendelles, Elsa and Maren were midway into their appetisers when the Natturas finally arrived.

“Iduna! Agnarr!” Hugo boomed, as they approached, “It’s so good to see you again, how long has it been?”

Ignoring Maren and Elsa, who had gotten up to greet them, Hugo and Flora went straight to shake hands with Elsa’s parents.

“Too long,” Iduna replied, pulling Flora into a hug, “we must have you at the estate one day. You’ve yet to meet our youngest!”

“Yes, I heard from our Maren you’ve had another child! What a blessing! Where is little Olaf, by the way?” Flora asked.

“Anna and her husband are babysitting,” Agnarr replied, “or as Olaf insists, ‘Hanging out with him’. Not so little anymore, our boy. He’s twelve.”

“Time sure does fly, doesn’t it,” Hugo sighed, as he finally acknowledged Maren by pointing at her, “The last time we met, this one was still jumping naked into your swimming pool.”

Elsa dropped her salad fork, Maren choked on her iced tea, and all four parents laughed. When Maren worried about her father’s skinny dipping stories, it didn’t occur to her to worry that those stories could be about her _._

-

It was hell. Elsa and Maren had fretted about this meeting for weeks, both worried that each set of parents would be so different that a clash would be inevitable. However, the Arendelles and the Natturas were getting along swimmingly, and somehow this was much, much worse.

The thing was, when Elsa and Maren were kids, they were so wrapped up in their own little world, as eight-year-olds often were, that they were oblivious to how close their parents actually were. And now, as the parents reminisced and swapped stories of a young Elsa and a young Maren, it was nothing but an embarrassing nightmare. In short, hell.

-

“Did you know Elsa wrote a song for Maren?” Iduna continued with the humiliating confessions.

“Mother.”

“Did she now?” Flora gushed.

“Yes. She loved singing, our little girl. Wrote some original songs herself. This one was called ‘Sweet as Honey’. How did it go again, darling?”

“I’m not going to answer that.”

“Honey, Honey, Honey, oh she’s as sweet as her name,” Iduna sang, since Elsa wouldn’t.

“MOTHER.”

“That’s quite a terrible song,” Hugo admitted, chuckling.

“Dad, please,” Maren’s turn to plead with her parents.

“Yes, it was,” Agnarr took over, “Elsa had no concept of rhyme and rhythm at that time.”

“Father,” back to Elsa with the pleading.

“At that time, Elsa,” her father tried to comfort her, “You do now. Don’t take offense.”

“That’s now what I’m offended by, Dad. Please stop talking, the both of you.”

“Oh, don’t be so shy, dear,” Flora said to Elsa, who had her face in her hands by now, “Maren had her moments too.”

“Whatever it is you’re going to say,” Maren hurriedly replied, “I beg you to reconsider.”

“You know those flowers you occasionally found on Elsa’s windowsill?” Flora persisted, turning to Iduna, “those were put there by Maren.”

Elsa looked up from her hands to peer at Maren in surprise.

“It was you?”

“I knew that,” Iduna replied Flora, “I caught Maren climbing over the fence to our house a few times.”

Elsa turned to her mother.

“You knew who it was?”

“I did,” Iduna smiled guiltily.

“Who knew our little girls had little crushes on each other even at that time?” Flora said.

“It wasn’t a crush! I did _not_ have a crush on Elsa!” Maren protested, sounding eight-years-old again, “I left flowers at Anna’s windowsill too.”

“So _you_ were my sister’s mystery flower-giving admirer???” Elsa gasped.

“It started out as a prank! I was getting sick of all the prince and princess stories Anna made us play,” Maren defended herself, “But then she took it so seriously I couldn’t just stop leaving her flowers. She would be so upset. And then I felt bad that you didn’t get any flowers.”

“Gosh, Maren, do you know how pissed Anna was at him, well, you, when she found out I had flowers on my windowsill too?”

“I didn’t know!”

“Anna is so going to kill you. Granted, she was five. But the wound’s still raw. You know how she is. It’s Anna.”

All four parents were sitting back in their seats, happily spectating as Elsa and Maren bickered over all the childhood revelations.

-

“I have the pièce de résistance,” Hugo proclaimed.

“No you don’t,” Maren insisted, terrified, “what does that even mean? Dad, I don’t think you’re using the phrase right.”

“Shh… just listen.”

Maren was very red in the face now, even if she had no idea what her father was going to say.

“When Maren was in high school the school was recruiting students for an exchange trip to Arendelle. Of course, Maren, our little explorer, wanted to go.”

“No no no no no….” Maren pleaded, realising where her father was going with this.

“For a student to be chosen, they had to be picked by a student in Arendelle to host them.”

“Oh god…”

“There was a list of names for the students to choose who they wanted to be pen pals with. And Elsa was one of the students who signed up for the programme.”

“Wait, I see where this is going…” Elsa cut in, turning to Maren, “if this is where I think it’s going, Maren…”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!”

Hugo looked at the pair gleefully.

“Don’t be mad, Elsa. She missed you. It had been years since you last talked to each other.”

“I’m lost here,” Iduna added.

“So,” Hugo continued for Iduna’s benefit, “Of course Maren picked Elsa to be her pen pal. Her mother here advised her to write as herself, but Maren, convinced that Elsa must have forgotten her by now, or that Elsa would not be interested in hearing from her, told her then-boyfriend to help write those letters, pretending to be a boy that was enamoured with the Elsa Arendelle he’d seen in the papers. She thought if she sounded like a lovesick boy, it would increase her chances of being chosen.”

“Maren!” Elsa groaned, “You were Rolf??!!”

“Wait, I remember this Rolf boy,” Agnarr frowned.

“Of course you did, Father, you gave me hell for having a secret Northuldran boyfriend!”

“How was I to know? Those letters had such specific details about your personal life. The logical conclusion was that you’ve been writing to him.”

“Now you know I’ve been innocent all this time!”

“I’m sorry, Elsa!” Maren pleaded.

“This is all her fault!” Elsa pointed at Maren accusingly.

“It wasn’t entirely my fault! You didn’t have to write back.”

“I was trying to let you down gently.”

“You weren’t trying to let me down at all.”

“That’s on you for thinking every girl who’s nice to you is into you.”

“I packed for Arendelle, Elsa. That’s how misleading those letters were.”

“Misleading! _I_ was misleading _you_?”

Elsa was incredulous. She turned to her father and whined.

“Dad, do something!”

Elsa and Maren were regressing back to their childhood selves in the presence of their parents, ratting out and blaming each other.

Agnarr opened and closed his mouth, looking helpless. He never knew what to do on the very rare occasions that Elsa was bratty.

Iduna stepped in, “What do you want him to do, Elsa? Ask her parents to ground her?”

All the parents laughed at that.

“Urgh!” Elsa groaned.

She turned to Maren.

“First Anna, then me. Stop pretending to be our boyfriends, Maren!”

“I did stop! That was the last time, I swear! That was before I decided,” Maren held her head high, nodding as though after all her childhood misdeeds she still had the right to preach, “Honesty is the best policy. I never lie now. You know that.”

“Sanctimonious hypocrite!” Elsa snapped.

Hugo laughed.

“Yes Maren, you were quite the liar and the prankster back then. It was a handful.”

To everyone’s surprise, Agnarr chuckled.

“Well, Honeymaren. If only you knew then that Elsa was a lesbian. Even if you wanted to lie and not write as yourself, you should have been a lovesick mystery girl. That would probably have been more effective. Especially since I never thought to ask to read Elsa’s letters from girls.”

Elsa turned to her father, stunned. Nobody expected Agnarr to be this casual about his daughter’s sexuality. But it was a nice change. Agnarr continued.

“She ended up choosing her pen-pal from Scotland to come to Arendelle. Who knows what were exchanged in _those_ letters. What was her name, again? Merida?”

Maren’s eyes widened in recognition. Merida was Elsa’s first kiss.

“Yes,” Elsa admitted, looking smugly at Maren, “and to think if you’d written as yourself, that could have been you.”

Maren looked disappointed and angry at herself. She could have been Elsa’s first kiss?!

“What could have been her?” Agnarr asked, catching Elsa’s suggestive tone and frowning at his daughter, “What exactly did you write in those letters, Elsa? What happened between you and Merida when she came to Arendelle? I was joking earlier when I said I wouldn’t mind if it was a girl. Boy or girl exchange student, I don’t care, I expected you to have behaved yourself in a way befitting of our family.”

Elsa rolled her eyes at her dad in defiance, but she was secretly glad to see that he now seemed totally accepting of the fact that she had crushes on girls then.

“Hush, now, dear,” Iduna chastised her husband, “It’s all in the past.”

-

The stories continued, relentlessly, and Elsa and Maren felt like they were in purgatory. At least the parents were having a blast at their daughters’ expense.

“So… ‘Sweet as Honey’ huh,” Maren whispered to Elsa, “are you ever going to sing that to me?”

“Shut up, Rolf.”

“I’m just glad Ryder and Anna aren’t here. We would never hear the end of it from them.”

“Agreed,” Elsa mumbled back, picking at her dessert glumly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Cranky? correctly guessed that there would be sharing of embarrassing stories! The parents were telling it this time, not Grandma Nattura, but I promise you she's in the story later down the line!
> 
> To be continued! I love writing about the Arendelles and the Natturas, tomorrow will be a continuation. We will be exploring @Farron's prompt regarding grandchildren!


	9. Don't Make Us Wait Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt, from Farron:
> 
> _Them talking about kids eventually? Maybe in an aftermath of Elsa's parents being like "sooo... grandchildren?" And them being "we uh,... haven't had that conversation yet"_
> 
> P.S. The POVs in The Wedding Log have been a mess. I will try to be neater next time.

“This is a lovely picture of Lt. Mattias,” Agnarr observed, as he studied a portrait of a historical Arendellian soldier in the Arendelle Castle Library.

“General Mattias, Dad,” Elsa corrected, “this portrait was painted in 1848. He was promoted after The Fall of The Dam.”

Agnarr turned to Elsa, smiling proudly, “I guess you’re right.”

Maren was watching the intellectual exchange from behind them, leaning against a wall as she folded her arms. Iduna came up to her.

“You did this,” Iduna said to Maren.

Maren wasn’t sure if Iduna was accusing Maren of organising this boring museum visit to the Arendelle Castle Museum (it was Maren’s parents idea), but she caught Iduna’s eyes and Iduna nudged her head towards Elsa and her father. They exchanged a smile in understanding.

“She may look like me, but in spirit she is her father’s daughter. Even so, I have never seen the two of them speak so freely to each other like this in more than a decade,” Iduna continued, “dear girl, I have no idea how to thank you for this.”

“It’s really Agnarr’s credit…” Maren shyly replied, embarrassed by the praise.

“Check out this suit of armour!” Hugo called from the corridor, “it’s got an arm broken off and stuck into its chest!”

Maren groaned. Her parents, Dad in particular, were focusing on all the wrong exhibits in the museum. And to think _they_ were the ones that wanted to come here. “To understand a bit of their Future-In-Laws’ history”, as they put it. They were only in Arendelle for a weekend, and after the brunch, they didn’t want to go through anything wedding-related, given that this was only their second time in Arendelle, and their first proper time exploring the city. They had spent majority of their first visit two years ago with Maren in hospital. Maren thought it was nice of Elsa’s parents to arrange a private visit to their museum/castle after they learnt of the Natturas’ desire to visit it, because Dad certainly wasn’t using his inside-voice.

Iduna gave Maren a final smile before leaving to join Maren’s parents.

“Yes, a relatively recent modification, in fact,” Maren heard Iduna explain to Hugo outside, “Anna crashed into it when she was a girl.”

Maren laughed at that. Iduna was way more fun on this museum visit than Elsa ever was. Elsa was so nerdy. She was now admiring the glass panelling of the windows with her father and talking about _geometry_. Maren rolled her eyes and decided to join the Northuldrans in the corridor.

-

“In here we have the Portrait Gallery,” Agnarr announced, leading the group through large double doors.

“Notable paintings include one of Joan of Arc, and the famed Lady on a Swing. Of course, we also have the family portraits of the House of Arendelle,” he continued.

“Ooh I would love to see the family portraits,” Flora replied.

“This way then.”

Elsa pulled Maren away.

“I know you think I’m boring,” she whispered to Maren.

“Yes.”

Elsa laughed at her honesty.

“I’ll show you something funny. Mum and Dad don’t know everything about the Portrait Gallery.”

Elsa pulled her to the opposite corner of the gallery. They were looking at the Joan of Arc painting.

“Look here,” Elsa pointed to a relatively blank area in the painting’s background.

Scribbled in pen were the words, “Hang in there, Joan!”

Maren giggled.

“Who did that?”

“Me,” Elsa smirked.

“You’re kidding!”

“When Anna was younger she used to say it all the time when she passed this portrait. One day I scribbled it in to make her laugh. Father was furious when the museum curators discovered it but he never found out who did it. It’s been Anna’s and my little secret since then. And now, you’re in on this too. So you have to keep your mouth shut.”

“Man, are you trying to get me into your parents’ bad books?”

“Yes. I’m jealous. Mum seems to love you very much.”

Maren laughed at that, pulling Elsa in for a kiss. They were behaving like teenagers on a school trip to the museum.

“Enough, you two,” Flora called from across the room, her voice echoing around the walls, “come over here, the Arendelles want to show us something.”

Elsa and Maren hurriedly broke apart, sheepishly walking over as though they had been caught by their schoolteacher.

Maren looked at the portrait the parents were studying. It was the portrait of the most recent members of the House of Arendelle: Agnarr, Iduna, Elsa, Anna and Olaf. Maren didn’t know the significance of what they were looking at.

Elsa did, but she was looking at the empty space beside the portrait.

“Uhm, Dad, what happened to the portrait arrangements on this wall?”

“We did some rearranging,” Iduna explained instead, “to make way for new portraits.”

“New portraits of what?” Elsa asked.

“The new generation. Your family and Anna’s family, Maybe one day, Olaf’s family.”

“We… we’re doing that?”

“Yes, Elsa, they would be a nice addition, wouldn’t they?”

Agnarr smiled warmly at his daughter. Maren couldn’t help but feel extremely welcomed by the most unexpected source – Elsa’s father.

Elsa gulped.

“I don’t want to pose for another portrait, Dad, it’s nervewrecking.”

She was looking at a solo portrait of herself now. It was done on her 21st birthday, and she was so stressed out that day. Her hair was in a tight bun, a tiara from the family’s historical crown jewels collection sat on her head. The portrait was entitled, “The Crown Princess That Could Have Been”. Maren sensed Elsa’s discomfort and laced her hand in hers, squeezing to give her comfort. Maren wanted to say that they didn’t have to do this if she didn’t want to, but she didn’t know how to say it with Mr and Mrs Arendelle watching them.

To their surprise, Agnarr smiled, features understanding.

“You don’t have to do it now. We’ll do it later. Years later. With your children.”

“WAIT, WHAT?” Elsa exclaimed.

Elsa had Maren’s hand in a death grip. The four parents stared at her in shock.

“You… are having children, aren’t you?” Agnarr carefully treaded, “I just assumed… it’s what’s expected of an Arendelle.”

Elsa was so confused. Her dad, of all people, was expecting her to have kids? It was so in line with his traditional point-of-view and yet paradoxically completely liberal. Whether Elsa adopted or carried a child, or whether Maren carried a child, that child was going to be fathered by someone Elsa was not married to. And to think her father was completely okay with that just so Elsa could be a mother with the woman she loved? It was a beautiful revelation, but at the same time, completely terrifying. Elsa had not thought about having kids. At all. This whole getting married thing was a new dream of hers for only the past two years, after all.

“Ooh, just think about it, dear,” Iduna smiled, looking at Agnarr, “if Anna had a child, and Elsa had one… We could have one grandchild each on our laps for the new portrait!”

Agnarr smiled and put an arm around Iduna’s waist at that thought, and they turned to stare at the empty space of wall, as though the portrait was already up.

 _Oh my gosh._ Elsa thought, panicking at the idea of her parents becoming grandparents. Of her becoming a mother.

“I think it’s lovely, Iduna,” Flora sighed, her and Hugo turning to stare at the empty space on the wall too.

_What are these people staring at?! Elsa’s horrifying future with Maren?_

“Don’t make us wait forever, okay?” Hugo pretended to warn, “I have lots of grandpa jokes I want to make soon.”

“You won’t have to wait long,” Flora replied, “Maren’s always wanted kids.”

“SHE HAS?!” Elsa practically screeched.

Is no one on her side? Elsa rounded on Maren, staring at her in shock. Maren was attentive, she had been watching Elsa spiralling out of control for the last minute.

“We can talk about this later, Elsa,” Maren said calmly, before adding in a whisper, “not in front of our parents.”

But their parents did catch Elsa’s anxiety, all four of them were watching the couple now.

“Did we cross a line, girls?” Flora asked, “I’m sorry.”

“Really, Elsa,” Agnarr added, “you should be discussing these things with Honeymaren before getting engaged.”

“Agnarr, enough,” Iduna scolded.

“I gotta go…”

And with that, Elsa ran out of the gallery.

“Elsa, wait!” Maren called after her.

-

Maren found Elsa hunched over the steps at the foot of the castle’s spiral staircase, her head buried in her hands. She sat down beside Elsa, saying nothing to give Elsa some space. Eventually, she began gently.

“Elsa…”

She placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder. Elsa shrugged it off.

“Don’t.”

“Sorry.”

They sat in silence for another moment.

“Are you worried about what our parents said? Honestly, I don’t think your father should have said what he said. I think it’s okay we haven’t had this talk. We’ll have it when we’re ready.”

Elsa straightened and snapped at Maren.

“Don’t talk about my father like that! Gosh, Maren, what do you know about being a father, or rather, a parent? What do _we_ know about being parents?”

“I never said I knew anything!”

“You don’t have to say anything. I see it. You think you already know. You’ve ‘always wanted kids’ apparently. How am I only finding this out now? How can you keep a dream like that from me?”

“Elsa, _I_ never said I wanted kids! My mother did! And don’t blame me, you never told me you didn’t want them!”

“I never said I didn’t… I just… I’ve never thought about it.”

Elsa groaned, gripping her head in her hands again.

“This is a disaster. Father was right. We should have talked about this.”

“No, Elsa, please don’t say that. We don’t have to do what our parents want. Our marriage doesn’t have to be like theirs. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“How is that going to work? It’s not what my parents want that is freaking me out, Maren. It’s what _you_ want.”

Elsa turned to look at Maren seriously, sounding very frightened.

“Do you want kids…?”

Maren sighed.

“I think Mum misunderstood what I meant. Or maybe she didn’t. I’m pretty open with my parents about these things, and I’ve been talking to her about my future since I was what? I dunno, a teenager? So many things were unclear back then, and I may have brought up the idea of a life partner, maybe a kid, maybe several, in my life.”

Elsa’s face fell.

“Oh gosh, Maren…”

“Wait, Elsa, listen. I think what I really wanted to express to my parents… and I’m not saying this to make you feel better, it’s what I thought even before you came back into my life and I knew who my soulmate was… What I wanted to express was that all I ever wanted was a family of my own.”

“How’s that different?”

“It makes all the difference in the world, Elsa. I want a future with the person I love. I want the feeling of a family, that’s all. I don’t know if it’s a person, or people if we have kids, that will bring me this feeling, but this feeling, this family, can be in any shape and any size. Does that make sense to you?”

Elsa gave Maren a small smile, starting to understand her point.

“When I’m with you, Elsa, I feel complete. I feel like it’s exactly where I’m supposed to be. And if we decide to have kids in the future, I want us to only decide to do so because it will add to this feeling of kinship, of homecoming.”

“And if we don’t…? Because, Maren, I have to be honest with you. I’ve never thought about having kids. I never wanted to be a wife, much less be a mother. There is a chance, I may never want this in my future…”

Maren gave Elsa a genuine smile, trying to convey as much honesty as possible.

“Fine by me. You, Elsa, are my family. And that is _exactly_ what I’ve always wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this is what you guys expected from the grandkids talk, but I’ve never seen Elsa as someone who was particularly maternal.  
> But Blackthorn how do you explain Clayton? Was he just a red herring for your stupid Non-Log Kink-Angst Scammy Oneshot? No, I love Clayton. We’ll just have to see what happens, but Maren’s little speech on what a family means to her should clue you in 😊
> 
> Btw let me tell you now, because I very much prefer meeting lowered expectations, The Baby Log is Not Going Well. A bit stuck. So who knows when that is coming out. Maybe never (Don't kill me). Maybe I will be milking this log for a bit. We'll see.


	10. A Forthcoming Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt, from fanficfruitts (Paraphased):
> 
> _the arendelles would do a wedding photoshoot, announcing the marriage to the world_

**Group: ElsaMaren Nuptials! <3<3**

**Members: Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Kristoff, Maren, Moana, Rapunzel, Ryder**

9 April 2022, 1311H, **Anna:** _Currently at my folks’. Guess whose engagement photos have come in! Mum and Dad are thrilled._

9 April 2022, 1311H, **Anna** sent an image.

9 April 2022, 1313H, **Moana:** _Awww <3 Maren, I love the Northuldran traditional top you have on!_

9 April 2022, 1314H, **Ryder** : _#NorthuldraRepresent!_

9 April 2022, 1315H, **Maren** : _Thanks! It’s my grandmothers_ _😊_

9 April 2022, 1315H, **Rapunzel** : _Hehehe Maren, do you know where the camera is? Look to the front, girl!_

9 April 2022, 1316H, **Kristoff:** _Someone’s smitten._

9 April 2022, 1317H, **Anna:** _Elsa doesn’t know where the camera is too._

9 April 2022, 1317H, **Anna** sent an image.

9 April 2022, 1320H, **Elsa** : _Anna, you’re doing this on purpose. Choose one of the pictures where we’re both looking to the front please._

9 April 2022, 1325H, **Anna:** _Mum and I are trying to find one! It’s impossible. Look, we are at polaroid number 11!_

9 April 2022, 1326H, **Anna** sent an image.

9 April 2022, 1327H, **Moana** : _HAHAHA Maren you’re not even trying!!_

9 April 2022, 1327H, **Rapunzel** : _Nice smize, Elsa. A smoulder to rival my husband’s._

9 April 2022, 1328H, **Elsa** : _Maren! This is a really good photo of me but you’ve ruined it._

9 April 2022, 1330H, **Anna** : _You’re no better, Elsa. You better be scolding Maren for her inability to pose for a photo because there is no excuse for the next one I’m sending to you guys._

9 April 2022, 1331H, **Anna** sent an image.

9 April 2022, 1322H, **Rapunzel:** _AHAHAHA you two! Get it together!_

9 April 2022, 1325H, **Elsa:** _Anna, stop this please. This is photo number 23. Are you saying there aren’t any in the 22 photos before this where the both of us are looking to the front?! You’re pulling our legs._

9 April 2022, 1326H, **Maren** : _☹_ _How many photos do you have? That photoshoot was expensive._

9 April 2022, 1326H, **Elsa** : _I think we only took 25._

9 April 2022, 1327H, **Anna:** _I wish I was kidding, ladies. But you two are so bad at this. We’ve gone through the whole deck._

9 April 2022, 1328H, **Elsa** : _I’m calling Mum._

9 April 2022, 1328H, **Anna:** _Wait! No need, Mum’s settled on one._

9 April 2022, 1329H, **Maren** : _Oh nice, okay! Which one is it?_

9 April 2022, 1329H, **Anna** : _You’ll see in the papers next week_ _😉_

9 April 2022, 1330H, **Elsa** : _Anna._

9 April 2022, 1331H, **Anna** : _Don’t worry about it. It’s honestly the best we can find. Mum’s calling it a compromise HAHAHA_

* * *

_ The Arendelle Times, 16 April 2022: _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first illustrated fic! Also I dont claim to be a good illustrator AT ALL, so if any one of you kind readers are interested in reillustrating the pics in this chapter let me know! I would be delighted :) Otherwise, my tracings of frozen 2 stills will have to do for now, this story i had in mind would not have worked without illustration. If the images don't work: https://twitter.com/BlackthornPyre/status/1258669378746216449
> 
> Cheers!   
> Blackthorn


	11. Hen Nights (AKA Bachelorette Parties)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note: A Hiatus (I'm sorry)**
> 
> Short one today! Almost a drabble. And with this, you have fully caught up with everything I have written for The Wedding Log. So many great prompts have come in that I'm going to need to take a minute to pause, rearrange the log, and try and come up with something coherent! I know I said this Log has no plot but you guys have inspired me. I have an urge to generate one now. Or at least a plot-like arc for the final leadup to the wedding. But things in real life are a little busy too so I'll need to plan when I can do this. I don't know when the next update will be. Maybe there'll be no hiatus, and the next chapter will be out tomorrow, maybe it'll be in several days time. I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope this delay doesn't discourage the prompts from coming in! As you've seen by now, one-shots inspired by you guys have been longer and more enjoyable (to me) than the prompts I wrote myself. You people are just that creative. This has been a new experience for me. My process of writing is incredibly personal, but from you I have learnt that opening myself up to ideas from others can create magic. Without you, The Wedding Log would have remained a chaotic collection of fluffy one-shots. Now I am pushing myself to create an actual story. I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off.
> 
> Thanks for all your support so far, and I'll see you when I see you!  
>  Blackthorn

**Elsa’s Hen Night**

“That was amazing,” Elsa said, sounding incredibly relaxed, turning around to face her masseuse as she finished up, “thank you very much.”

“Who knew Oaken would open the best spa and sauna in the city,” Rapunzel agreed.

“Kristoff discovered it the other day,” Anna added.

At that moment, Kristoff let out a loud, and very wrong, moan, as his masseuse worked at a particularly tight set of muscles on his back.

All the women in the spa stared at him.

“What?” Kristoff looked up from his massage table, staring back at all the strangers, “it’s really good. You ladies should probably get one of these massages yourself.”

Elsa’s wedding party laughed.

“You guys are the best,” Elsa sighed, arranging cucumbers on her eyelids.

-

**Maren’s Hen Night**

“Police!” someone was rapping firmly against her apartment door, “someone’s been a real bad girl.”

“What the hell is this?” Maren frowned.

“Before anything happens, I just want to say, I was overruled. Two to one,” Moana hurriedly replied, looking apologetic.

“Just open the door,” Eugene winked.

Maren opened the door to a bunch of really fit men and women in the worst police uniforms she had ever seen.

“I didn’t know if you wanted male strippers or female strippers, so I just got both,” Eugene explained.

“No strippers! I wanted no strippers!”

“Why not! Face it, Nattura, the cop reference is too good to pass up.”

“Oh loosen up, Mare!” Ryder pulled her from the door and sat her in a chair in the living room, “hit it, Moana!”

Moana blasted the music.

“Come on in, boys and girls,” Eugene beckoned the strippers in through the door, who professionally started dancing immediately with the music, “thanks so much for coming to our little party. Your perp is over there, on the chair.”

It was starting to feel kinda fun. But she was not going to admit that. Eugene would never let her live it down.

“Maybe I should have made Moana my maid-of-honour,” Maren grumbled.

“Oh no you can’t go back on the bets you lost during our time at the academy. You know the code,” Eugene retorted, referencing the reason why he was maid-of-honour, “although, I’m really more of a best man than a maid-of-honour.”

“You guys are the worst,” she groaned as one of the strippers started to gyrate his hips right at her very red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Maren are cops, so don't worry, whatever they did is totally legal and legit in Arendelle.
> 
> I just wanted to show E living her best life while HM is dying of embarrassment. Be careful when you choose your bridesmaids hahahaha
> 
> But honestly though, I'm sure HM enjoyed her Hen Night. As a Tangled fan, I couldn't pass up on the idea of THE Flynn Rider becoming a maid-of-honour and the only way that will every happen is if Maren loses a bet and is forced to make him hers. And if Flynn is your MOH, you're getting strippers.


	12. Maren's Hen Night (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated **Explicit.**
> 
> Guess who’s back! Chapters may or may not be daily from now on, but I will continue to try my best. Thanks for all your patience. A long chapter to kick things off 😊
> 
> Prompts in the notes at the end, to avoid spoilers.

**Elsa’s POV (On an explicit chapter. Again. I don’t know what to say.)**

The moment Elsa came home from work, the sight in the living room made her sigh. Maren was sprawled on their sofa, police uniform still on, sound asleep. Maren didn’t come home last night, trying to squeeze in as many shifts as possible at the precinct before their wedding. She was even doing uniformed work on top of her detective work to try and clear her hours.

Scattered around Maren were a collection of stuffed and unstuffed wedding invitations. Clearly Maren had tried to squeeze in some wedding work before she fell asleep. She knew Maren had been feeling guilty that Elsa had been bearing the brunt of the wedding planning duties. Elsa’s work was more flexible since she had closed off a huge project for her firm, so she had more time.

She put down her bags and sat on the floor in the living room, careful not to wake Maren up as she finished the rest of the invitations. She didn’t know if she was being creepy, but she couldn’t help stealing small glances at her fiancée as she worked. Maren was beautiful even when she slept. And in a strange way, the monotony of the envelope stuffing and Maren’s silent presence was soothing to Elsa.

With the invitations done and neatly stacked on the coffee table, Elsa headed to the bathroom to draw Maren a bath. She rummaged around their collection of bath salts and soaps, selfishly choosing the ones that made Maren smell the best to her. After the bath was the right temperature, Elsa headed back to the living room to wake Maren up.

Kneeling on the floor by her side on the sofa, Elsa brushed Maren’s bangs away and kissed her on the forehead. Maren’s eyes opened, but she still looked groggy.

“Hey you,” Elsa whispered.

“Elsa,” Maren croaked, voice thick with exhaustion, “you’re home.”

“Uh-huh, have been for about an hour now.”

“An hour?”

Maren sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her hair was sticking up on ends, very messy from her sleep and from being stuffed into a hat the whole day.

She blinked her eyes and tried to reorientate herself. Her gaze landed on the sealed invitations.

“Shit, I said I’ll do those,” Maren groaned, “sorry.”

Elsa rested her chin on Maren’s knee, looking up at her.

“You’re exhausted. You didn’t even hear me come in. And you hear everything even in your sleep.”

Maren smiled down at her, trying to keep her expression light and bright. But the sleep weighed on her eyelids, betraying her fatigue.

“I drew you a bath,” Elsa said.

“Elsa you didn’t have to do that. I could have just taken a shower.”

Elsa straightened away from Maren, reaching for Maren’s police cap that had fallen to the side. She put it on and fixed her face into a stern stare, though she couldn’t keep a cheeky smirk away.

“Bath time, Detective Nattura. And that’s an order.”

It didn’t have the desired effect. Maren burst into laughter.

“You’re adorable,” Maren said, mirth reaching her tired eyes.

Elsa pouted.

“I was going for sexy and commanding.”

Maren merely shrugged, unable to lie and agree that Elsa pulled it off. She pulled Elsa up to the couch, leaning into her for a kiss. Elsa leaned away, placing a hand on Maren’s chest between them.

“Nope. You’re grimy. You didn’t come home last night.”

It was Maren’s turn to pout as she retreated, folding her arms.

“Clean freak. And I thought you wanted to be sexy.”

“Yes, but also, and with more emphasis on this point, I wanted to be commanding. So, do as you’re told and go bathe.”

“Yes ma’am. But you’ll have to join me.”

-

Elsa didn’t exactly join Maren. The tiny tub in their tiny apartment was too small for the both of them. But she did sit on the edge of the tub to keep Maren company, because Maren didn’t let her leave. Maren’s arm was wrapped around Elsa’s bare thigh now to keep her by the tub, allowing Elsa out of her grasp only for Elsa to remove her trousers to keep it dry. Maren could be very needy when she was tired and her guard was down. But Elsa found it endearing.

Elsa was scrolling through her phone looking at dinner delivery options as Maren’s favourite playlist blasted from her phone speakers.

“Norwegian?” Elsa offered.

“Mmm…”

“Italian?”

“Mmm…”

“Decide, Maren.”

“I can’t think right now,” Maren mumbled, eyes closed as she leaned back against a makeshift headrest made from a rolled-up towel, “My brain’s tired. And I don’t even think I can eat. My jaw’s tired.”

“Soup it is, then,” Elsa suggested.

“Perfect. Get me-”

“Pumpkin. With the poppy seed loaf. I know.”

“You know.”

It was simple. Life with Maren was simple. And Elsa could not wait to spend the rest of her life like this.

She put her phone aside after placing their order and looked down at her fiancée. Her thick brown hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Her eyes remained closed, expression serene and unsuspecting.

With a sly smile, Elsa reached down and removed the clip holding Maren’s hair up, causing her hair to tumble down her shoulders

“Hey!” Maren exclaimed.

Before Maren could protest further, Elsa grabbed the already empty wine glass by the tub and scooped up some water, dunking it on her hair.

“Elsa! What the hell?!”

Maren coughed and spluttered. Elsa laughed. She got up to look through their shower shelf for Maren’s shampoo and conditioner.

“You’ll pay for that,” Maren simply said, before Elsa heard Maren smack the water with a loud splash and felt warm bathwater hit her, drenching her clothes.

“Maren, the floor! My clothes! You’re behaving like a child.”

“ _I’m_ behaving like a child? Who dunked wine and soapy water on my hair?!”

Elsa turned back to Maren, waving the shampoo bottle.

“I’d be happy to wash it off for you?”

Maren’s eyes darkened as she looked at Elsa. Elsa stole a glance at herself in the mirror and understood why, feeling smug. Finally, for all the teasing about being only adorable to Maren, she was finally achieving the effect she was going for.

For no particular reason beyond her forgetting to remove it, Maren’s police hat was still on her head. Her white office blouse was soaked through, becoming translucent and clinging to the outline of her bra. She had no trousers on. She smirked.

“I take your silence as a yes?” Elsa asked coyly.

“What?”

Elsa laughed. Maren was a very attentive and observant person. It was why she was a detective. It always felt incredible when Elsa rendered her dazed and confused.

“Turn around, Honey,” she gently ordered, returning to sit beside the tub, “let me get that wine and soap out of your hair for you.”

Maren obliged, spinning in the tub so her back was now facing Elsa.

“Right… we should… we should… also get that blouse off you too. I mean… nobody likes the feel of wet clothes,’ Maren said to the wall.

Even after all their time together, something like Elsa in a wet shirt and a police cap could turn Maren into a bumbling mess. It was adorable. Elsa couldn’t resist and she leaned down to kiss Maren’s shoulder.

“Yuck!” Elsa spluttered, grimacing.

“What happened to you?”

“Your skin is soapy and bitter. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Maren laughed.

“Stop fooling around! takeoffyourshirt and wash my hair like you said you would.”

Maren had slipped in the demand for Elsa to remove her shirt in a quick and quiet rush of words, hiding her shyness by immediately adding her request for Elsa to wash her hair after it. Elsa pretended to ignore the first request, uncapping the shampoo bottle and squeezing a generous amount of shampoo onto her hair.

She gathered Maren’s hair into her hands, and massaged the shampoo into the locks of hair, applying gentle pressure to Maren’s scalp.

“Mmm…” Maren hummed, leaning back into Elsa’s touch.

With Maren thus distracted, Elsa removed one hand from her hair to work at the buttons of her blouse, shrugging it off her shoulder. Seamlessly, she switched hands so she could slip the rest of her blouse off her other shoulder, with Maren none the wiser. The bra was a little more difficult, but she managed. By then, she was done with shampooing Maren’s hair.

“Go down,” Elsa whispered.

“You done?” Maren asked as she turned around, “man that didn’t feel nearly long enou- ”

Maren was rendered speechless by the sight of Elsa in nothing but her police cap and panties.

“Go down,” Elsa repeated, pretending she didn’t know why Maren was staring at her.

“On… on you?”

Elsa burst out laughing at that.

“Into the water, silly. Wash off the shampoo. Time for the conditioner.”

“Oh, right…”

Maren hurriedly dived down into the tub to hide her embarrassment. Maren’s very flustered state made Elsa bolder. When the brunette resurfaced, squeezing water out of her hair, Elsa steered Maren so that she was now facing away again, and wrapped her arms around her from behind, running a finger down Maren’s sternum, over her stomach, inching lower…

The doorbell rang.

“Shit! It’s our dinner!” Elsa exclaimed.

They looked at each other, both in no state to greet the delivery staff.

“Well, I’m obviously not going to get the door,” Maren pointed out.

“Urgh!” Elsa groaned, getting up from the floor.

She poked around their clothes strewn across the floor and found the only dry item of clothing – Maren’s police shirt.

She fished it up and started to put her arms through the armholes.

“Is that really what you’re going to wear?”

“Do I have any other choice? Your stupid stunt just now wet everything else.”

The doorbell rang again.

“I gotta go.”

“Good luck!”

“Shut up, Maren.”

-

Elsa peeked through the peephole and saw the delivery staff, a thick-rimmed bespectacled boy in a university chess club jersey, peering back at her through the door lens.

“Delivery for Elsa?”

“Yes, if you could leave it on our doorstep, please.”

“I’m going to need you to sign for it, Miss. New policy. Recently some pranksters have been ordering stuff from our restaurant and claiming they never received their food. So….”

“Right, right… no problem. But could you, uhm, close your eyes?”

“No… ?”

“Sure, of course not. No problem. No problem at all.”

Elsa opened the door a small crack, enough to stick an arm out. The manoeuvre of getting the soups and the clipboard through the door forced it ajar, enough for the boy to catch an eyeful of Elsa.

“Oh…” the boy could only say.

Welp, there was no turning back now. Elsa scribbled something random on his form and shoved it back to him.

“There you go… bye now,” she rushed out, before politely adding, “thank you for delivering.”

“You’re very welcome,” the boy replied, voice cracking, face red, eyes fixed on her.

Elsa slammed the door in his face, groaning in embarrassment. She set the soups on the kitchen island with a little more force than was necessary.

At the point, with the boy’s expression still fresh in her memory, a thought struck her. She must look good like this. She wondered if Maren would think so too. Her confidence coming back to her, she sauntered back to the bathroom, unbuttoning the dark blue top as she went along.

She leaned against the bathroom door, trying to look enticing. She tipped her hat at Maren.

“Not up to anything naughty while I was gone, were you?” Elsa attempted.

Maren was not looking at her. She was splashing water at her eyes, rubbing it vigorously.

“What? Sorry got some conditioner in my eye.”

Elsa inwardly cringed. Everything she was trying to do tonight to set the mood was going wrong. She sighed and walked to the sink, wetting a face towel with water from the tap and handing it to Maren.

“Here. Why are you using soapy water to clean conditioner out of your eye?”

Maren took the cloth gratefully. When that was sorted, she returned the cloth to Elsa, finally looking at Elsa properly.

“Fuck, Elsa, did you get the door like that? You look so - ”

“AHH!”

In walking back to the sink Elsa slipped on the wet floor and landed on her butt.

“Elsa! Are you okay?!”

Maren scrambled out of the tub, more water spilling everywhere. She slipped too, landing beside Elsa.

“Oww….” Maren groaned.

The exchanged a sheepish glance at their predicament, before breaking into peals of laughter.

“This is not going well at all, isn’t it?” Elsa asked, through her laughter.

“What isn’t going well?”

“This cop thing. I thought it would be so hot. Me in your uniform and everything.”

“Oh you were trying to pull off being a sexy cop this whole time? Shit, Elsa, I did not get that _at all._ ”

“Hey!”

“I thought you were just giving me a relaxing bath and it was me who had her mind in the gutter.”

“So at least you admit it worked for a bit there, didn’t it?”

“Yes and no,” Maren chuckled, looking her up and down, “Face it, Elsa. You can’t pull off this cop thing.”

“Shut up!”

Elsa smacked Maren on her arm. Maren dragged Elsa into a hug, surprisingly effortlessly, because the floor was so slippery by now.

“I meant that you’re too hot to be a cop. There. Happy?”

“No. But keep grovelling.”

Maren laughed.

“Let’s just take a shower,” Maren switched tack, sighing, “have dinner, and then go to bed. Frankly, I’m too knackered to do anything tonight.”

Elsa nodded, giving Maren a chaste kiss, not wanting to add to Maren’s exhaustion.

-

Elsa finished reading her book in the living room and headed to the bedroom to find Maren still awake, lying on her tummy in their bed, scrolling through her phone as she waited for sleep to come. Her free hand that was not holding her phone was behind her back kneading at something.

“Everything okay?” Elsa asked.

“Yeah. Was about to fall asleep, but my back is killing me. I think I walked too much the past two days.”

Elsa climbed onto the bed, crawling over Maren before she settled to sit on her lower back. She ran her palms down Maren’s back gently.

“Phone off,” she quietly commanded.

Maren set her phone aside, sighing at Elsa’s touch. Starting at Maren’s shoulders, Elsa began to work at Maren’s muscles, loosening the knots. She could feel that Maren’s back was very tight.

“Dammit, Maren, you’re stiff as hell. How do you even sleep with your back so messed up?”

“I didn’t. I couldn’t.”

Elsa sighed, leaning down to plant a kiss on her Maren’s head.

“You poor thing.”

Maren sighed happily under Elsa’s loving touch.

She let Elsa massage her for a bit, before asking, “Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?”

Maren deserved to be punished for that, and Elsa drove her elbow down into a particularly tight knot in her back. The burn only served to make Maren moan in satisfaction. The brunette loved a bit of pain. She was nuts.

“What do you mean? I’m always nice to you, Maren.”

“Do you want sex?”

Another hard jab into her back. Maren’s sigh sounded triumphant. Elsa wondered if Maren was egging her on on purpose.

“No. Can’t I just be a caring and loving fiancée without you questioning my intentions?”

Maren didn’t answer, letting out a long groan as Elsa felt the muscles loosen up in her hands. They let the comfortable silence stretch between them, as Elsa meticulously worked through every knot she found in Maren’s back. A half hour passed by easily.

“Gosh, you’re so good at this,” Maren finally said, “why haven’t you done this before?”

“Because I know you. And if you found out I was good at this, you’ll never stop asking for massages from me.”

“Too right. You are so doing this for me again. Maybe as soon as tomorrow night. I demand it.”

Elsa wasn’t sure if Maren deserved, or more likely, wanted, another deep jab with her elbow for that, but she decided to be forgiving. She finished up, running her palms up Maren’s back to check that all her muscles were relaxed and loose, before her hands reached Maren’s neck and she sweeped the brown hair to the side. She leaned down to whisper in Maren’s ear.

“Of course. Tomorrow night, and the night after that. Anytime you want. For the rest of our lives.”

At that, Maren did a somewhat modified pushup, tipping Elsa off her and onto the bed, before flipping around so that she hovered over Elsa. She leaned down and kissed Elsa deeply.

“I love you so much, Elsa,” she whispered when they broke apart.

Elsa smiled up at Maren.

“I love you too. Now sleep.”

Maren didn’t climb off her, continuing to study her face. “What?” Elsa asked.

“You want sex, don’t you?”

“No I don’t!” Elsa protested, indignant, “you said you were tired. Can’t you trust that I’d respect that?”

Maren chuckled. Her eyes dipped down to Elsa’s chest before coming up to meet Elsa’s gaze again.

“You’re panting.”

“Because I just did a freaking workout on top of you, you ungrateful idiot!”

“Your pupils.”

“What about them?”

Elsa averted Maren’s gaze. Damn her detective skills! She couldn’t deny it, all that touching during the massage and all that teasing in the bathroom earlier that night had turned her on very much. She hated that she was like that. She genuinely just wanted to do a nice thing for Maren.

Maren leaned down to place the side of her head on Elsa’s chest.

“Your heart is hammering. Yep, you’re gagging for me.”

“Go away.”

Elsa tried to push Maren off her, ashamed of herself. Maren didn’t back off, proceeding to nuzzle into Elsa’s chest, breathing in deeply.

“Don’t hide it, Elsa. You can just ask.”

She proceeded to kiss along Elsa’s chest.

“I don’t want to ask! You said you were tired. I hate that I want this… oh!”

Despite her protests, Maren had done something that forced Elsa to lace her hands into Maren’s hair, pushing her down harder against her breasts.

“Don’t worry about me. All this is very flattering,” Maren said.

“Urgh. Your arrogance is turning me off.”

Maren slipped a hand into Elsa’s underwear. Elsa keened at her touch.

“Oh no it’s not,” Maren disagreed slyly, as her fingers felt the evidence to support her point.

“Maren….” Elsa groaned, trying to be the sensible one, even as Maren’s fingers continued to make a very convincing argument to force Elsa to give in, “stop it. You should be resting. You should be sleeping.”

Maren hooked her fingers around the hem of Elsa’s underwear, pulling it down as she shimmied lower and lower down Elsa’s body.

“Just let me do this for me, okay?” she pleaded against Elsa’s quivering stomach, as she continued to slide lower, “you know I won’t be able to rest easy knowing I left you in a state like this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. What state? I’m fine,” Elsa continued to insist, knowing she was sounding less and less convincing with every sentence.

Maren settled between Elsa’s legs, before leaning in to have a taste.

“Fuck!” Elsa swore, as she bucked up at Maren in pleasure.

“You’re right,” Maren said as she pulled back before Elsa could lock her in place with her legs.

She sat up, wiping her mouth.

“You’re fine. And that was exhausting. Time to sleep. Goodnight, Elsa.”

With that, she rolled over to her side of the bed. Elsa stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, stunned. She grit her teeth.

“Oh no you don’t,” Elsa ordered, flipping over and climbing on top of Maren, “if you don’t finish what you started, Maren. I swear to -”

“Okay, okay, okay!” Maren chuckled, enjoying Elsa all riled up, “yes ma’am.”

 _So the cop thing worked,_ Elsa thought to herself, satisfied.

With practised ease and a strength that belied her fatigue, Maren pulled Elsa up to straddle her face.

Elsa cried out as Maren got to work.

“Gosh, Maren, you’re such an idiot. I can’t believe you made us have soup earlier because you said you were too tired to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Prompts: (1) Cop! Elsa, from Domika83 and Ghost Girl, and (2) Elsa gives Maren a massage after a long day, from Dis Cranky Crankster
> 
> I don’t know if this is what you guys saw for Cop!Elsa. But when I started writing it, a successful Cop!Elsa started to sound like Cop!Maren in The Quarantine Log, Chapter 15, which made me very confused about who's who. I decided that since Maren is a real cop and Elsa is a Smol Bean, Maren would end up laughing at Elsa’s attempts at pretending to be a cop. Hence, this chapter happened. It is entitled Maren's Hen Night (Reprise) because I felt guilty for giving Maren such an embarrassing hen night, so here she got the best of both their celebrations!
> 
> On a final note, please check out, this wonderful art by @mags_draws on twitter of the proposal in The Engagement Log! Show her all the love on her page at this link: https://twitter.com/mags_draws/status/1260991353326108673
> 
> Cheers!  
> Blackthorn


	13. An Imbalance in the Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, prompts at the end, because spoilers.

**Maren’s POV**

“Hey Maren,” Elsa said as she came through the door, “got the mail on the way – whoop!”

Elsa was stopped midsentence by a spatula shoved into her mouth. Maren pulled out the spatula after Elsa got a taste and stood back, bouncing on her feet as she waited for the verdict, excited.

“Mmm… that is so good…. what is that?”

“Dinner tonight. Carbonara,” Maren replied, before adding with less confidence, “Can’t you tell?”

Maren was in the mood for Italian after scrolling through multiple travel blogs and Instagram accounts the past few days. While they were still deep into wedding prep and there was a lot to sort out, she hadn’t been able to get their honeymoon out of her mind.

“What did you put in it?”

“Pancetta, parmesan, some heavy cream - ”

“Technically, in Italy, an authentic carbonara’s not supposed to have any cream in it. You get the creaminess from the eggs and the cheese.”

“Oh.”

Maren did not know that. She’s never been to Italy before. Elsa did not notice that Maren was discouraged. Distracted by Maren’s cooking, she took the spatula from Maren’s hand and continued to lick more sauce off it.

“But whatever you did, I don’t care. This is freaking amazing.”

Maren felt better. Elsa was not a snob. She was just very to-the-point when it came to her encyclopaedic knowledge about everything.

“So, mail?” Maren brought the conversation back.

“On the kitchen island. But we’ll deal with that later. Dinner, pretty please?”

Elsa was scooping more sauce out of the pan to eat off the spatula. Maren laughed.

“Stop that. There’s not going to be enough left for dinner. Let me cook the pasta. You go wash up.”

-

Elsa really enjoyed her inauthentic spaghetti carbonara, that much Maren could tell. Elsa was now doing the washing up as Maren sorted through their mail. Putting Elsa’s envelopes to one side, a large package addressed to her caught her eye. Recognising her mum’s handwriting on the address, she beamed, ripping the package open.

It was her childhood adventure scrapbook. She had asked her parents to send it over so she could draw inspiration from it for their honeymoon. Growing up in isolated Northuldra, political conflicts allowed for very little travelling outside the country. She managed to visit some parts of Scandivania and Europe throughout university after the country opened up, but she soon ran out of funds and had to settle in Arendelle upon graduation. The minute she enrolled in the police academy, the passion for her job kept her from leaving to fulfil her dream of travelling more.

She started to flip through the scrapbook, unable to keep the smile off her face. Her younger self had cut out photographs from magazines of iconic sceneries and famous attractions she wanted to visit. There was the Statue of Liberty, the Eiffel Tower, even the Trolltunga in nearby Norway. Besides the photos were little fun facts about the countries she had scribbled in so she would remember why she wanted to visit those places. It looked like she couldn’t tease Elsa about being nerdy anymore.

The next section made her heart swell with even more nostalgia. In the pages she had pasted, and carefully preserved with transparent plastic folders, postcards from Elsa and Anna from their travels. The Arendelles had diplomatic allowances not granted to Northuldrans and had the freedom to travel as much as they liked while they were living in Northuldra. Often Elsa and Anna would send a postcard each to Ryder and Maren, to let them know they were thinking of them even when they were overseas.

Maren grinned like a fool as she looked at each one. Some of them had pictures of the two sisters as children, posing in front of the Grand Canyon or at the foot of the Great Wall of China. Most had short messages behind, Elsa’s in large and round, but very neat, handwriting, Anna’s in scribbles with more pasted-on stickers than written words. The last postcard was of Arendelle Castle, when they moved back to the city permanently. Elsa and Anna never sent any postcard after that, but Maren didn’t hold it against them. People drifted apart as they grew up. Also, she now knew they had very difficult teenage years, especially Elsa.

Before she could show the book to Elsa, Elsa spoke.

“The nerve of this people.”

“Huh?” Maren looked up from her book.

Elsa was done with the dishes and had started on her mail. She was frowning at a letter in her hand.

“Lawyers managing my grandfather’s estate,” Elsa replied.

“What do they want?”

Elsa folded the letter, looking back at Maren nervously.

“Don’t get angry, okay?” she said in a small voice.

Maren put aside her book. Now was not the time to show it to Elsa. Whatever Elsa wanted to talk about seemed serious.

“When Grandfather Runeard passed away he left me and Anna each a trust in his will. Not Olaf because he wasn’t born yet, but that’s beside the point. Because he liked to control everything, the money in the trust doesn’t come fully to me when I turned twenty-one. Rather, I’ll occasionally get a portion of whatever he’s left for me at certain intervals throughout my life. Something about not wanting the family to squander off the family fortune.”

“Sensible.”

“You’re too kind to him, Maren. I was expected to be ready to take over his foundation worth hundreds of millions at twenty-one, but I couldn’t decide what to do with my own money?”

“Anyway, what do the lawyers want?” Maren redirected, treading carefully and not wanting to go down that path with Elsa about her grandfather.

Elsa sighed. She bit her lip, trying to muster up the courage to say something.

“Elsa,” Maren urged.

“They want us to get a prenup.”

“What?!”

“A pre-nuptial agreement.”

“I know what a prenup is.”

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

“So… what do we do now?” Maren asked.

She was _way_ out of her depth.

“I’ll talk to the lawyers.”

“What are you going to say to them?”

“I’ll just ask for more information.”

“And then…?”

“Honestly, Maren, I have no idea. I guess… I’ll ask my father? Knowing him, he wouldn’t have gotten one. Wait, would he? You know my mum, you’ve seen how she handled my sexuality, she’ll agree to anything my father wants. But then there’s Anna. Yes, Anna definitely doesn’t have one. But Kristoff agrees to anything she wants too…”

“Wait, Elsa, you think I wouldn’t agree to a prenup if you asked me?”

It hurt. But if that’s what Elsa wanted…

“I didn’t ask you!” Elsa hurriedly replied.

“So do you want me to sign one?”

Maren’s heart was pounding. Elsa looked equally as anxious.

“Let me… let me… Maren, let me talk to my parents and Anna about this first, okay?”

Elsa didn’t say no to the prenup. Maren felt clammy. But she decided to withhold judgement. She’s learnt from experience that Elsa’s world was always way more complicated than she initially expected it to be.

“Grandfather can be very careful,” Elsa explained, “I have to know the terms of what the estate wants first. And the consequences for not getting one. You know, before we decide anything.”

“Of course.”

Elsa watched Maren’s expression closely. Maren tried to remain nonchalant.

“I’m sorry, Maren.”

“Please, don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

“So… are we… okay?”

Maren saw how worried Elsa looked. Pushing her fear down, she fixed a smile on her face.

“We’re okay,” she replied honestly.

But the adventure scrapbook lay forgotten by now.

-

Elsa had written back to the lawyers about the prenup. Her father and sister were both overseas, and Elsa wanted to speak to them about this in person. So for the next few days, Maren was left in limbo with regards to what Elsa wanted, or needed, from her regarding the matter of a prenup.

Probably the logical, self-preserving thing to do in the meantime was to find out what exactly a prenup entailed and to possibly consider getting a personal lawyer (she knew Elsa had one), but Maren couldn’t stomach doing either of those things. It was foolish, and something she would never recommend to the victims of fraud she encountered in her line of work, but she was willing to trust Elsa entirely on this. And so each time a feeling of discomfort rose when she thought about the prenup, she pushed it away and reminded herself that she loved Elsa wholeheartedly and Elsa loved her too.

It was now the weekend, and the both of them were seated at their kitchen island, with wedding planning documents spread out over the entire table. Maren figured it was as good a time as any to bring up their honeymoon. Perhaps showing Elsa her book would lighten the tense mood of the past few days. Again, Elsa spoke before she could bring it up

“Flower arrangement 1 or flower arrangement 2, Maren?”

Elsa held up two photos of almost identical flower arrangements. Maren squinted, her detective skills kicking in. Arrangement 2 had more tulips. But what did that mean? Did that make it nicer? Maren had no clue.

“I don’t know, Elsa.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? There’s nothing to know. It’s a feeling! Which one feels right?”

Elsa pushed the photos closer to Maren’s face. She felt nothing.

“Shall we go with 1?” Elsa sighed.

“It has fewer tulips.”

“I know that. But is that better for you?”

“Do you think it is?”

“Maren.”

“Let’s go with 1. You like 1, don’t you?”

Elsa gave Maren a terse smile, grudgingly allowing Maren a pass on this one. She put photo 1 on the ‘yes’ pile.

“Next, table settings.”

Maren felt like she was taking a test she didn’t study for as Elsa picked up pictures of various table settings to show her.

“Uhh…” Maren said as she tried her best to feel something about the photos.

“Maren! I’m not asking you to suddenly develop a passion for decorating but you got to at least try to give a damn!”

“I am trying!”

“Try harder!”

“I’m sorry, Elsa. But how am I supposed to know if the gold-rimmed plate is better than the blue floral one?”

“The gold one, obviously!”

Maren felt a spike of irritation at Elsa’s condescending tone.

“If you already know, why do you need to ask me? What if I wanted the blue one?”

“Then we would have gone with the blue one.”

“Really?” Maren’s tone softened in surprise, “But you think the gold one’s better.”

Elsa sighed.

“I don’t mind if you made some of the decisions, Maren. Not everything has to be up to me,” Elsa said, before taking a deep breath and continuing, “I know you’re working hard on the wedding too but I’m carrying the entire mental load of planning. I’d like… I’d like if you shared some of it.”

Maren felt guilty. It was true that Elsa had decided almost everything regarding their wedding, but she thought Elsa preferred it that way. Elsa was a designer and an artist. Not to mention she used to run a charity foundation and planned events as part of that job.

“I thought you enjoy planning our wedding…” Maren admitted.

“I do. But part of the fun is in deciding these things together. You’re just being present and not really giving your opinion on anything. Like our cake. You were barely paying attention at the bakery!”

(Maren knew why she was distracted at the bakery but she was not going to reveal to Elsa now that it was because of their stupid abstinence pact.)

“The truth is, I don’t feel like you’ve been very fair with what you expect from me,” Elsa finished.

Elsa put the chosen table setting in the “yes” pile, moving on to other decisions, looking defeated. Maren felt bad for being the cause of Elsa’s misery. But she felt some optimism kicking in as she thought of a tangible way she could contribute.

“I could plan our honeymoon?”

“Oh gosh, our honeymoon!” Elsa gasped, putting her head in her hands, “I completely forgot we have to plan that too.”

“Yeah!” Maren was feeling more excited than she’d been the whole day, “I have some ideas already actually…”

Maren got up from her stool, about to go get her adventure book.

“Gosh, after all this wedding planning, the place I’d like to be most would probably be our bed, where I can sleep for a week,” Elsa muttered into her hands.

Maren paused at that.

“Really?”

“Yeah! I mean, think about it. Another big event after this one. Another million things to settle,” Elsa put up a hand as though weighing her options. She put up her other hand, “versus staying at home eating chocolate ice cream, having sex and sleeping as much as we want.”

She raised the “staying-home” hand in victory and laughed to herself. That was a funny comparison, and Maren couldn’t help but laugh with her too. Inside she felt her heart sink at another lost opportunity to discuss their honeymoon, but she didn’t want to add more stress onto Elsa after everything Elsa said.

-

Maren was starting to see Elsa’s point about the mental load of decision-making. Elsa had left their wedding registry to her to sort out and it was a pain to decide what to put on the list and leave out. She was now pacing through the department store, a checklist in one hand and her phone in the other.

“What would you be using a big bowl for?” Ryder asked over the phone, equally as clueless.

“To hold big things, duh. Or large quantities of small things,” Maren improvised on the spot.

It felt so grown-up, to be shopping for a future home, and the two siblings felt extremely underprepared.

“Why don’t you ask Elsa?”

“I don’t want to trouble her. Things have been so stressful lately.”

“How would this be a trouble? She either knows what kind of big bowl to get or she doesn’t.”

“She will know what to get.”

“See? So just ask her,” Ryder suggested, “you’re lucky she’s so amazing. How does she know everything?”

It only hit Maren then. Why Elsa always seemed to know what to get and what to do when it came to their wedding. She wasn’t magically more skilled at planning than Maren. If she didn’t know she just figured it out. Experimented, googled, asked around till she had enough information to make a decision. Just like what she was doing with their prenup problem. Unlike Maren, who was merely waiting for Elsa to tell her what to do, whether it came to flower arrangements or their future finances in the event of a divorce. And _that’s_ what Elsa meant by Maren being unfair to her. _That’s_ what Elsa meant by Maren not trying. Maren was working hard on their wedding, but she really hadn’t been trying, not as hard as Elsa at least. And to think while Elsa had all that on her mind Maren was busy dreaming about the beaches in Thailand and sushi in Japan.

“No, Ryder, I think I have to figure this one out on my own,” she replied, wanting to make it up to Elsa by getting at least this task right independently.

“Why? Is everything okay between you two? You said things have been stressful.”

Maren rounded the corner and looked around before lowering her voice. She was afraid the public might recognise her as Elsa’s fiancée and eavesdrop.

“We may need to get a prenup,” she whispered down the phone.

There was a long pause as Ryder thought about what he’d just heard.

“How do you feel about that?” Ryder finally asked.

“A little spooked, if I’m being honest. And I don’t know if I’m not giving Elsa the benefit of the doubt by feeling this way.”

“An understandable reaction. It’s a completely different world those Arendelles live in.”

“What should I do?”

Her earlier revelation made her feel like she needed to do something. More so to help Elsa with the pressure than to protect herself from Elsa.

Ryder thought about it for a while.

“If you really have to sign one, will you do it? I presume it’ll be the usual stuff. You know, what was hers before the marriage will remain hers after the divorce. Kids and other future responsibilities… you’ll divide by half or contribute by percentage of your wealth.”

Maren’s head was spinning. This was too much to sort out. She wanted to talk to Elsa! It was good she was marrying her. All roads in Maren’s mind always led back to Elsa.

“Will you sign it?” Ryder asked again.

“Yes, I’ll sign it,” Maren replied, surprised at how sure she sounded, “not that we will ever need it. But I don’t want Elsa’s money in any circumstance and if she needs me to prove that to her, I will. It just…”

She sighed.

“It just doesn’t sit well with me that she needs me to prove it to her,” Maren added.

“I’m sure she has her reasons.”

“Actually, I didn’t mean it that way…” Maren admitted sheepishly, “Truth be told, she hasn’t actually said she wanted a prenup. It’s the grandfather. More specifically, his last will and testament.”

Ryder groaned.

“Maren! You had me thinking Elsa was putting you through this. If it’s granddaddy issues you know Elsa’s probably already having a hard time with it. How can you be wasting energy feeling insecure about Elsa’s feelings for you? You should be helping her.”

“How?”

“Tell her up front you’ll sign the prenup. Since it wasn’t her idea in the first place and she knows it’ll make you uncomfortable, she’s probably jumping through hoops trying to get you out of doing this. On top of the stress you say she’s having because of the wedding. Tell her that you’ll sign it, that she doesn’t have to fight her family on this, and then you guys can move on.”

Maren thought back on her conversations with Elsa. Elsa wanted to talk to the lawyers and her father and sister to find out how to get out of doing this. Elsa’s opinion on this matter should have been crystal clear to Maren based on that alone. Maren was being an idiot. And why was Ryder so good at this? She felt incredibly grateful for her brother. But she also felt disappointed with herself that she had yet again failed miserably in living up to what Elsa needed from her. Her emotions were all over the place and she wanted to vent more to Ryder but at that moment her phone beeped with an incoming call. She looked at the screen.

“Thanks, Ry, but I gotta go. Got an incoming from Elsa.”

“Okay, good luck. With the big bowl and the prenup.”

Maren switched the call.

“Hey.”

“Maren, just done with lunch with my family. Are you still at the store? I’ll join you.”

“Sure, see ya.”

Maren put her phone aside, running a finger down the checklist. Right, she had about thirty minutes to get her act together and sort as much of this list out to show Elsa when she got here.

-

Wedding registry shopping was actually fun when she put in an effort. After researching the wonders of cooking in an enamelled cast iron pot, she now really, really wanted one of those fancy pots. She just had to figure out which colour to get it in.

“We’re getting a cast iron French oven?” she heard her favourite person say from behind her.

She spun round to see that Elsa had found her in the store.

“Yeah! Oh Elsa, these things are fantastic! It distributes high heat evenly and retains maximum moisture. Think of what we can make in one of these!”

Elsa looked at her in surprise, before she chuckled, happy that Maren was so enthusiastic about crockery.

“Sure, which one do you wanna put on the list?”

“I’m a bit torn on that. The turquoise is gorgeous, but the yellow one is so fun!”

Elsa said nothing, though she continued to smile. She opened and closed a lid of the nearest pot absentmindedly as she waited for Maren to come to a decision. Maren decided on the turquoise one. She figured Elsa would like that colour more. Elsa didn’t disagree with her decision.

“Lunch with my family went very well, by the way,” Elsa casually dropped on her.

“Oh?”

Maren paused, her pencil stopping on the last ‘e’ in turquoise on her list.

“We don’t have to get a prenup. Dad and Anna didn’t get one. They told me what I would need to do.”

Maren felt overwhelming relief wash over her. She must have showed it, for Elsa grinned up at her. But what Ryder said was right, Elsa deserved to know that Maren didn’t need her to do this. She wished she could have let Elsa know this before, to save her some grief. She did nothing to help Elsa, yet again. But perhaps this was for the better, now there would be no prenup. She tried to put aside her feelings of even more guilt, deciding to just be thankful for Elsa.

“Thank you so much for this, Elsa. But I want you to know that I would have signed whatever you asked me to.”

Elsa laughed.

“That’s not very wise, Maren.”

“Or is it?” Maren replied, feeling cheeky now that she saw Elsa so cheerful, “What happens if I become a famous millionaire singer? You’ve heard me in the shower. I’m the real deal. This prenup might work in my favour should I make it big and leave you for… I dunno… who’s that girl you’re obsessed with on Spotify?”

Elsa slipped her arm around Maren’s as they continued through the store.

“Sure, Maren. If you can get with _her_ , you totally have my blessing. She’s that awesome.”

They both laughed and headed down another aisle, working on their checklist.

-

They were sorting out the finalised registered gifts with the cashier when he brought out a cast iron pot already packaged in its box.

“Your pot, ladies.”

“Sorry, we didn’t buy anything today,” Maren replied.

“I did,” Elsa answered, smiling gleefully, “it’s the yellow pot. Since you really liked both. Our guests can then get the turquoise one for us too.”

Maren felt an unreasonable amount of shame and rage build up at that. What was Elsa playing at?

In that moment, all the instances of how imbalanced the relationship was came rushing back into her mind and threatened to make her burst into tears. From being accused of not pulling her weight with the wedding, when she was just not as cultured in such matters as Elsa, to being unable to talk about what she wanted from their honeymoon because Elsa was privileged enough to be so well-travelled. Not to mention the very frightening and very grown-up issue of a prenup, complete with lawyers and old money and domineering estates.

“Wow…” Maren snapped sarcastically, catching Elsa completely off guard, “this is rich, coming from you. Quite literally.”

She gave the pot a last look of disdain before storming out of the store.

-

Elsa came through the front door of their apartment, looking more confused than anything. Maren thought Elsa woud be furious, given Maren had left her at the store and driven home in their car. In fact, she might have preferred it if Elsa was angry. The concerned look on Elsa’s face felt so patronising.

“Maren, what the hell-”

And Elsa was carrying the damn yellow pot. The sight of it made Maren sick.

“What are you trying to prove, Elsa?”

“What?”

“Why did you give me so much shit about not deciding anything regarding the wedding, and then when I actually make a decision, you go off and undermine what I want?”

“How am I undermining you?”

“Look at what you’re carrying, Elsa! You just spent 200 krones on a fucking yellow pot! After I said we would get the blue one!”

“We are getting the blue one! You wanted both, now you have both! Maren, I bought this for you!”

“You shouldn’t have. I didn’t ask for it.”

“Yeah I know you didn’t, but it was supposed to be a surprise.”

Maren scoffed.

Elsa set the pot on the table, looking hurt at how her gift had backfired. It made Maren angrier that Elsa could not see why this would make Maren uncomfortable.

“Maren, what is this really about?”

“I just told you! Why did you do this? Are you… are you trying to buy me? Do you think that’s what I want from you? Your money? Because I don’t. Like I said, I was going to sign the damn prenup, Elsa. I don’t care about your wealth. Keep it.”

“Okay, I’m trying not to feel offended by what you just said because I feel like this is about more than a pot…”

Maren started pacing, cutting Elsa off as more of her resentment came pouring out.

“Do you know how it makes me feel? Having to learn what all that posh cutlery in that list were, and then trying to figure out which ones to get, only to have you come swooping in with your blank cheque and limitless credit card, buying whatever just because I made the wrong choice. I don’t know, Elsa! I honestly don’t know if the turquoise pot or the yellow pot is better! It was a wild guess. Are you happy that I’ve admitted that? If you liked the yellow pot more, why didn’t you just say so?”

“I don’t prefer the yellow pot! You said you liked both, that’s why- ”

“Yes, but then I made a choice, Elsa. You should have respected that.”

“I did! The blue pot is in the registry, isn’t it? This one isn’t a wedding thing. This one’s just for you. For fun.”

Elsa was not getting Maren’s point at all. It was infuriating.

“Don’t Elsa. Don’t even say that. Do you think I’m a child? That I’ll throw a tantrum if I didn’t have the same pot in two different colours?”

Elsa was getting angry too.

“Aren’t you throwing a tantrum now because you _do_ have two pots in two different colours?”

Maren stared daggers at Elsa. Elsa held her ground and crossed her arms, satisfied with her retort.

“So you are going to belittle my feelings now?”

“Are you going to belittle my gift?”

“Like as if I can ever do that. You have got the upper hand in almost every aspect of our relationship.”

Something in Elsa’s cold facade broke.

“Maren, what?” Elsa asked in a small voice.

Maren sighed, realising she had gone too far. The guilt that had been building in her for days reached new heights. Unable to face Elsa, Maren looked down at her hands as she forced out the next words.

“A lot of things have happened the past few days, Elsa. You were talking about needing a prenup. My only knowledge about a prenup comes from reality TV. And then you were saying you didn’t want to go anywhere for our honeymoon. But I’ve always wanted to travel, all my life, that was my dream. But I couldn’t say anything, because of the prenup, and all the wedding to-dos. You said you were so stressed, and you were completely justified in feeling that way. I wasn’t helping enough. I didn’t know what to do most of the time. Everything just made me feel so… I dunno… inferior, or something…”

By the time she finished, her voice had dwindled down to a mumble. There was a long pause. Maren finally looked up to check on Elsa. Elsa looked heartbroken, tears in her eyes.

“Oh Maren,” she sighed, “I’m so sorry you have been feeling this way.”

Elsa walked over and pulled Maren into a hug.

“Can we sit?” Elsa asked, “I think there’s a lot we need to talk through.”

-

They were sat by the couch, after their long conversation, and Elsa was now leafing through Maren’s childhood adventure scrapbook with a watery smile. She ran a hand down every page with the utmost gentleness as she studied each page carefully. Maren loved watching Elsa look through the book. It was exactly how she pictured Elsa would react to it.

“Honey, this is so moving… I’ve been such a blind fool. I should have known the honeymoon would mean so much to you.”

“No, it’s my bad for not telling you what I wanted.”

“I wasn’t being very receptive, was I? I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have let the stress get to me.”

“But you were also right. You were doing so much for the wedding. It wasn’t fair.”

“But it was also wrong of me to said you weren’t trying. Because you were. Any bride would kill to have someone as tolerant as you. You were letting me do whatever I wanted.”

Maren smiled, reaching over to squeeze Elsa’s hand.

“How about we play to our strengths from now on? Well not our strengths, exactly, because I have a feeling you would be better at the honeymoon planning too…”

“Maren, don’t put yourself down like that. Just because I’ve been to more places doesn’t mean I know how to travel better.”

“Let’s just say we’ll play to our interests. You focus on the wedding stuff, but I’ll chip in with the decisions too, as much as I can. I’ll do my homework, I’ll research. Also, I’ll sort out the honeymoon. I’ll even pack for you, if you’ll let go enough to let me do that.”

“As long as you don’t pack anything ridiculous for me,” Elsa teased, mood lifting.

“We’ll see about that,” Maren joked back, “but yes. I’ll sort it all out. And I’ll make sure there’s time for you to rest and relax after the wedding. There’ll for sure be chocolate ice cream, lots of time to sleep and…”

“Don’t forget- ”

“I know, I know, we’ll have lots of sex.”

Elsa giggled.

“Perfect.”

Maren pulled Elsa in for a hug, feeling much better than she had in days.

“I just have to ask one more thing, Maren,” Elsa began.

“Shoot.”

“Tell me your very, very, honest opinion about the prenup. Are you okay with one? Or do you not want one?

“I don’t want to put you through-”

“No. Ignore how much I will have to go through to sort either decision out.”

Maren swallowed.

“You know I don’t love you for your money, always remember that. But… I don’t want a prenup, Elsa, I’m sorry.”

Elsa smiled.

“Great. Because I don’t want one either. What’s mine, is yours. Forever.”

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> (1) Bridezilla!Elsa (from Natalie_Black, Hugo_renfield, Domika83),  
> (2) Honeymoon (from T2Boy2),  
> (3) While registering for gifts, Elsa offers to get whatever Maren wants (from Hugo_renfield),  
> (4) Flowers (from fanficfruitts),  
> (5, and this prompt I shall quote word-for-word) "there's not enough fighting here!! If you're still taking prompts- I want to see some ANGST." (from MLauren).
> 
> Sometimes I also set a challenge for myself. In this one, I tried to layer on activity after activity, shifting in and out of each discussion before they can reach a resolution. The effect I wanted to achieve was some sort of building of the tension between the two of them before the dam breaks. I dunno if it worked but it was fun to plan out! When we talked about Bridezilla!Elsa and her being particular about everything, we never expected the one having the meltdown to be Maren, didn't we? But Elsa had a meltdown in The Engagement Log, Chapter 3, and I wanted to try my hand at writing a Maren-Meltdown. Hehe.


	14. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several of you are questioning yourself and me about why you love angst. Don't ask me, ask Maren, she probably understands you better. As we know from the explicit chapters, she likes a bit of pain ;)
> 
> But here is some fluff to soothe the soul. Many of you have requested for more Anna and Ryder involvement in the story. This is what I could think of. For those who specifically suggested prompts for sibling interaction in wedding-related activities, sorry that this is not too weddingy but if i think of something down the line i will write it up! I hope you enjoy this instead :)

**Omni-POV**

“Honey, could you pass the pepper?” Elsa asked at dinner.

Ryder sniggered.

“What?” Maren frowned at her brother as she passed the pepper to her fiancée.

“Could you also pass me a bread roll, Honey?” Ryder asked in a mocking voice.

Elsa blushed. Maren threw the bread at her brother hard, causing the roll to bounce off his chest with a thump.

“You can’t do that, Ryder!” Anna snapped at Ryder.

Elsa and Maren looked at their guests curiously. Anna snapping at Ryder didn’t seem to stem from protective instinct over Elsa, because Ryder continued to smirk as he chewed his bread.

-

The conversation moved on, until Elsa had to bring up Maren again.

“Yes, and the other day Honey said it was deserving of an Oscar.”

It was Anna’s turn to laugh, but she hurriedly hid it with a cough. Elsa frowned at her but said nothing.

-

Dinner was done, and Elsa and Maren were clearing the table as their guests headed to the living room.

“Honey, would you do the dishes? I’ll get everyone drinks and snacks and set up the sound system,” Elsa said.

“Ow!” Kristoff said from afar, “why’d you nudge me?”

“Did you catch that?” Anna whispered.

“I did,” Ryder whispered back.

Elsa looked at Maren to see if she had a clue what was going on. Maren shrugged.

-

**Maren’s POV**

Ryder and Moana came over to help Maren with the dishes.

“So… Honey,” Ryder began.

“What do you want, Ry? And it’s Maren to you,” Maren retorted.

“You’re really head over heels for Elsa, huh?”

“I should hope so, I’m marrying her.”

“When you were eight you would have put a bug in Elsa’s soup by now if she kept calling you ‘Honey’.”

“Is that what you and Anna have been sniggering about all night?”

“Not exactly.”

“Your siblings have got a bet going on,” Moana sighed.

“Hey! The bet’s void if they find out,” Ryder said.

“If Elsa finds out, love. Maren can’t do anything about what Elsa calls her.”

“Find out what? Ryder!” Maren urged.

“Anna and I have noticed…” Ryder began, a mischievous smile on his face, “that in recent times Elsa has been physically incapable of calling you anything other than ‘Honey’. Now we knew she called you that sometimes, but recently, it’s the only thing she calls you.”

Maren blushed. She didn’t know why Elsa was suddenly calling her ‘Honey’ all the time, but she kinda liked it. Only from Elsa, though. And Olaf. Anyone else would still receive a punch or something similar if they ever dared call her by the first half of her name.

“So what’s the bet?” Maren asked.

“How many ‘Honey’s we can get out of Elsa in a row before the streak is broken by a ‘Maren. I bet twenty. Anna has less faith in her sister, she thinks she’s so smitten she’ll hit twenty-five.”

Maren rolled her eyes.

“Twenty? That can’t be right. Elsa still calls me Maren more often.”

“Or so you would think. It’s so common now you don’t even notice. The streaks been going on for this whole weekend, Maren. We just hit twenty, which is great for me. That’s why we were laughing at the dinner table. The money’s mine if Elsa doesn’t make it to twenty-five.”

Maren’s eyes widened. Twenty ‘Honey’s in front of others in one weekend? And that was excluding all the time Elsa and Maren had spent alone the past two days. Maren though about it hard and realised Elsa had been calling her ‘Honey’ exclusively for a really long time, maybe even since last week.

“I want in on this bet,” Maren said.

“Oh no you don’t. I’m already winning. All I have to do now is get Elsa to say Maren before five more Honeys.”

“You know I can help with that. Come on, we’ll split the money. 50-50.”

“Urgh that means I only break even!”

“Better than giving Anna everything.”

“Fine.”

Maren had faith she knew Elsa well enough to win this thing.

-

**Elsa’s POV**

Elsa poured out the rest of the wine into glasses on the coffee table and turned to her sister, placing her arms on her hips.

“Okay, spill. Why were you laughing at Honey at dinner?” Elsa asked, protective.

Anna cheered, waving a “one” with her index finger, causing Ryder to turn to them, groaning when he saw Anna nod.

“Anna!” Elsa urged, more confused at that secret message being passed between the two younger siblings.

“We weren’t laughing at her.”

“But you were laughing.”

“Not _at_ Maren.”

“At me? Why!”

“If I tell you, will you help me win this thing?”

“That’s cheating, Anna,” Kristoff joined in the conversation.

“Hush now, zero split three ways is still zero. If Elsa joins in on the bet, at least we’ll have winnings to split.”

“Split it two-ways between you and your sis. I’m out. I play fair,” Kristoff raised his hand in surrender.

“Wuss.”

“Anna, what bet?” Elsa asked, crossing her arms.

“Have you noticed, sis, that you’ve been calling your fiancée ‘Honey’?”

Elsa averted Anna’s gaze.

“I’ve always called her that. I don’t see what’s the big deal.”

“Yes but these days you _only_ call her that. Why is that?”

Elsa hadn’t noticed. She thought about it for a while. In the past, she’s only ever called her fiancée ‘Honey’ when she was caught off guard thinking of her. That was because Elsa liked people’s full names. Elsa was always Elsa, she never let anyone shorten it. Anna was Anna. Kristoff was Kristoff. Honeymaren was a beautiful name, and in her thoughts she was always Honeymaren. Her mouth actively converted her thoughts to Maren whenever she could control it, because she knew that’s what Honeymaren preferred. Elsa hadn’t realised Honeymaren had become Honey to her recently, but now that Anna pointed it out… It seemed true. She figured the name Honeymaren had just been in her mind very frequently recently.

“I don’t know. But does it matter? Hon- urgh!” Elsa caught herself just in time, causing Anna to look hopeful for the briefest moment before sighing in defeat.

“She doesn’t mind!” Elsa corrected herself.

“Mar-”

“No, Elsa, don’t!”

Anna covered her ears.

“This is so unethical,” Kristoff shook his head.

Anna ignored him.

“Listen, Elsa, we’re up to twenty-one Honeys now”

“How is that possible?”

Elsa was disappointed in her lack of self-control. She wondered if Honeymaren hated that. But she didn’t stop her. And Honeymaren was always honest with the things she disliked.

“But it’s true. So if you make it to twenty-five ‘Honey’s in a row, I beat Ryder. And we get to split a hundred krones.”

Elsa looked over at the kitchen, where Moana and the brother-sister pair seemed deep in discussion. Elsa quite liked the idea of beating Ryder. It felt like old times, when the four of them played silly little games.

“Done.”

-

**Omni-POV**

“Here, ladies, your crisps.” Ryder passed a bag to Elsa, “why don’t you tell your fiancée, _Maren_ , to sit with you so you can share it.”

Maren wanted to scream at Ryder. If he thought that would be enough to make Elsa say ‘Maren’, he was a fool. Anna looked at Elsa meaningfully. Elsa smiled.

“Sure, Hon-”

“I’m here!”

Maren rushed over and plonked herself down beside Elsa. Elsa looked at Maren strangely, perturbed by that sudden rush to sit beside her. She didn’t know that Maren was in on this too.

“What was that all about, Honey?”

Ryder frowned angrily at Maren as Elsa and Anna exchanged a triumphant smile.

“Crisps, Honey?” Elsa asked, innocently enough.

Ryder put his head in his hands. Anna hid her grin behind her hand. Elsa tried to open the bag of crisps. It was sealed very tightly. The tiny tear the manufacturers usually cut into the bag to help with opening could not be found.

“Could you help with opening this for me, Honey?” Elsa asked, finding it hard to hold in her smirk.

Twenty-four now. Three in rapid-fire before Maren could stop it. It can’t possibly be coincidence.

“Hand it over,” Maren grumbled, staring suspiciously at Elsa.

Because of a lot of pent up adrenaline from the bet, Maren ripped open the bag easily. Elsa pretended to swoon. Maren rolled her eyes.

“You’re really strong, Hon-”

A look of panic flashed through Maren’s eyes and she grabbed Elsa by her blouse, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Ryder wolf-whistled. Kristoff and Moana exchanged a long-suffering look. Anna threw a crisp at Elsa and Maren, hitting Maren in the face.

“Gross. Cut it out,” Anna complained, staring angrily at Ryder as she suspected that Ryder had let Maren in on their bet. As if she had any right to accuse Ryder of not playing by the rules.

When they broke apart, Elsa was momentarily speechless, blown away by the kiss. That gave Maren time to think. Quick, what was the one time Elsa always said ‘Maren’?

Maren got it. As casually as she possibly could, she stretched her legs, kicking the coffee table in the process, causing the wine glasses to tip over, spilling wine all over.

“Maren!” Elsa exclaimed, scrambling up.

“YES!” Maren jumped up too.

Turned out she was still the Elsa-expert. When Elsa was mad at Maren, she would never call her ‘Honey’.

Ryder leapt out triumphantly, fishing out a hundred krones from his pocket and dumping fifty in Maren’s outstretched hand.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Anna frowned, “Why is money going to Maren?”

“I bet that I knew Elsa well enough to stop this bet before twenty-five,” Maren smugly explained.

“You used your fiancée?” Anna retorted, scandalised.

The hypocrite.

“Oh come off it,” Elsa decided to come clean, “you were using me to win this thing too.”

“I knew you were doing it on purpose for a while there!” Maren turned to Elsa, “and to think I still won despite your best efforts.”

Maren waved the fifty krones in front of Elsa. Elsa snatched it out of her hand, before lacing her fingers between Maren’s.

“Do you realise, _Honey_ , that whether Ryder or Anna won, we would have earned fifty krones without contributing anything to the betting pool?”

Maren grinned, squeezing Elsa’s hand in response.

“I believe you’re right, Elsa, it seems our siblings have somehow independently decided they were going to give us money for no reason at all.”

Maren turned to Anna and Ryder, “Don’t mess with your big sisters, kids.”

Anna and Ryder looked upset at their own stupidity.

“You’re only twelve minutes older,” Ryder retorted.

Anna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Enjoy your money,” she said, “take it as a siblings’ contribution to the fund you would need to clean the wine stain from your carpet.”

The engaged couple stared at the growing red stain on their lovely pale carpet, groaning as they realised Anna was right. That job was going to cost more than fifty krones.


	15. The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delicate pressure from Domika83 always works. She requested for adventures of young Elsamaren. While I'm sorry I have no ideas for a childhood log because i dont think they were in love then, here's a little teenage!Elsamaren :)
> 
> Ghost girl also wanted to explore the "Rolf" saga more, so there you go. But as I wrote the adulthood!Elsamaren discussion, it went down slightly differently than how you suggested it would go down ><
> 
> It would really help if the events of "The Arendelles and the Natturas Go to Brunch" are still fresh in your mind :) Shamelessly recommending a re-read of that chapter first if it isn't.

_About 10-12 years ago. Elsa and Maren were about 16 years old._

“Dear Elsa, or should it say Dearest Elsa? Maybe we should address her as Miss Arendelle? Is she still Her Royal Highness in her country?” Maren asked as she scratched her chin, “Now, what would a boy say?”

Her boyfriend Roan watched her pace up and down her bedroom.

“I dunno, Mare, I feel a little uncomfortable doing this…”

“What? Why? It’s just to increase my chances of getting into this programme. To see Arendelle. It’s the only way the authorities will let us get out of the country for a bit, what with all the political crap going on. Nothing more.”

“But it feels like you’re pimping me out to some girl…”

“I’m not pimping you out. Don’t worry about it, you’re still mine. Now get to writing. Dig deep for those feelings, boy!”

“What feelings? I don’t even know her!”

“Here!”

Maren threw down a copy of the _Northuldra Evening Standard_ in front of Roan.

“Would you just look at her!”

Roan pulled the paper to himself. The headline read “Arendelle Foundation heiress steps into former king’s shoes for a day.” Underneath that, there was a picture of a teenage Elsa, hair in a severe bun, dressed in a floor-length gown. Hands clad in white gloves, she was holding on to a pair of scissors as she made to cut the ribbon of whatever it was she was opening for the foundation. Elsa looked different, and yet completely the same. She was mysterious in a way that she never used to be to Maren. And she looked beautiful. Maren wanted to know her, to relearn her all over again.

“She looks miserable. Kinda cold too,” Roan remarked, “are you sure you want to spend your time in Arendelle with _her?_ ”

“Don’t talk about my friend like that!”

“Ex-friend, Maren. And you asked me to describe her! That’s all I can say.”

“Is that how you charm beautiful girls? By calling them miserable and cold? How are we even together?”

“Beautiful? I don’t see it. I only see you. _You’re_ amazing. Warm and funny and cute. You’re like the sun.”

Maren beamed.

“Aww… Roan, that’s perfect.”

“Thanks, I - ”

“Write that down. But address it to Elsa.”

-

“With love, -”

“I’m not going to sign off as ‘With love’!” Roan protested, “I don’t know her! _We_ don’t know her!”

“Fine, ‘Thinking of you’.”

“Thinking of you, Honey-”

“No no no, don’t sign off as me, are you crazy? You’re supposed to make her fall for this letter! It has to be a boy.”

“Okay… so Roan? But that is falling dangerously into ‘Pimping-me-out’ territory, Maren.”

“Roan… Ro… Rolf! Nordic, but sounds a bit like Ralph. It’ll give an international spin to the whole thing. Like a guy who likes adventures and travel. Sexy name, isn’t it?”

Roan chuckled.

“You’re ridiculous. But I love you.”

-

Elsa was working on her history essay when her father returned from work, leafing through the mail.

“A letter for you, Elsa,” Agnarr told her, “must be from the International Friends of Arendelle Programme.”

He looked at the envelope and frowned.

“It’s from a boy. Do you know a Rolf Nat-…Nattur-… Funny. He crossed out his own last name because he got it wrong. A Rolf Ventura?”

Elsa looked up at her father, shaking her head.

“Mind if I open it?” Agnarr asked.

He glanced at her nervously, “I’ll back off if you tell me too, Elsa. It’s just… it’s our family and we have to be careful of strangers. Especially since …”

He faltered. Elsa knew what he was going to say. _Especially since your mood has been so fragile of late._ Elsa sighed, nodding at her dad.

“Go ahead.”

Mum had been begging her to make more friends. It was why she was even in this stupid programme in the first place. So why did she care whether her father read those letters anyway? She had nothing to hide. Well, she had a pretty big secret to hide, but it had nothing to do with boys, that’s for sure.

“I’m going to my room.”

She picked up her essay and books and stalked off to her room, not missing the worried glance her parents exchanged.

-

A knock on her door.

“Darling, can I come in?”

It was her father.

“Yes.”

Dad entered the room. He stood by the doorway for a brief moment, looking around as though figuring out where he should be. Elsa didn’t bother to make him feel more comfortable, tucked in her bed as she looked up from her book to watch her father. She looked in her dad’s hand. He was still holding the letter from that boy. Elsa glanced at her clock. Her dad took two hours to read that letter?

Dad walked over, perching himself on the very edge of her bed. He looked uncomfortable. He stood up again, facing her.

“Maybe your mother should talk to you about this.”

“Dad. What is it?”

“Are you sure you don’t know this Rolf boy, Elsa?”

“Yes, I don’t. Why?”

Dad sighed.

“He knew the colour of your bedroom. You can’t be telling boys you’ve never met things like that.”

“What?”

Elsa scrambled up and snatched the letter from her dad’s hand. She scanned through it briefly. It was full of sappy crap comparing her to the sun and things like that. She caught the sentence that must have made her dad suspicious.

_Is your favourite colour blue? I’d imagine that’s what you would paint your bedroom in Arendelle. Let me know, because there are some lovely posters of Northuldra I could bring you, and I’d want it to match your walls._

Elsa rolled her eyes.

“I think he’s just seen me in many blue outfits on all those official press things, Father.”

“Read on.”

_Are the Krumkakes as good in Arendelle as they are here? They’re my favourite snack. Are they yours? I could find some way to bring some over for you. It is best with chocolate cream._

“He knows your favourite snack, Elsa.”

“Everybody loves Krumkakes.”

“He knows you would like it with chocolate cream.”

“Well… I dunno… a good guess, maybe?”

“Right.”

Dad was watching her closely. He appeared to be mustering the courage to say something. Eventually he spoke.

“Look, Elsa. At your age it’s natural to start being interested in boys. Expected, even. But I’d prefer it if you didn’t keep it a secret. I’d particularly prefer it if you didn’t write to them without telling us, especially if they’re from another country. It’s dangerous.”

Her father’s words were ringing in her ears. _At your age it’s natural to start being interested in boys. Expected, even._ _Expected, even. Expected, even._ It just felt so, so wrong. Her heart was pounding.

“I didn’t write to this boy, father, I swear.”

“I’m not going to punish you if you did. Just tell us. And just… don’t talk about things like your bedroom, okay? Boys can get the wrong idea.”

“I didn’t, I didn’t!”

She didn’t want to give _any_ boys the wrong idea. Elsa wanted to cry.

Agnarr finally relented, sensing his daughter’s distress. He sighed.

“Okay, I’m going to trust you on this one, Elsa. But if I find out you’re lying…”

Elsa swallowed, looking back at him firmly, holding her ground, even as her voice quavered.

“No Father, I’m not lying about this. I don’t know this Rolf Ventura. I would never write to a boy.”

The last sentence seemed to throw Agnarr off a bit. He looked at Elsa curiously. Elsa kept her face impassive, closing her feelings off to her father.

“So be it,” he finally replied, “I’ll speak to my secretary tomorrow, see if we can investigate into this Rolf boy. I don’t like how much a stranger from Northuldra knows about you.”

“No!”

Agnarr turned back to Elsa again, suspicious. Elsa realised that must have made her seem guilty. But she didn’t want her father poking her nose around this. For all they knew, this could very well be some poor teenage boy pining over the public Elsa he’d seen in the press. He didn’t deserve the might of the Arendelle intelligence descending on his home for this poor attempt at getting close to her. She was so sick of the burden her family name was putting on her personal life. Determining who she could talk to, who she could be friends with, and as she’s starting to learn something very profound about herself, who she could, or rather, couldn’t fall in love with.

“I mean… I can just write to him. Let him down gently. Northuldra’s still closed off to the world. There’s no real threat to any of this. No need to… no need to involve security.”

By now, Agnarr seemed completely unconvinced that Elsa didn’t know Rolf Ventura. But he gave in. He always gave in to Elsa.

“Fine, Elsa you can write to him. But he is _not_ coming to Arendelle. Unless you let us vet him and we confirm that he is in fact a high school student and not some creepy fan of our family, and most importantly, a boy your age. Understood?”

“Understood, Father. Thank you.”

Agnarr nodded, turning to the door. He spoke again, before he left.

“Oh yes, Elsa. Before I forget. Another letter came in from the programme for you. A Merida from Scotland. Shall I leave in on your desk?”

“Yes, please.”

“Goodnight, Elsa. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Dad. I… I love you too.”

-

_Dear Rolf,_

_Thank you very much for the lovely letter. How are things in Northuldra? Some of my fondest memories and greatest friendships were formed in your country, so it will always have a special place in my heart. The Krumkakes (yes, only with chocolate cream) are certainly better in Northuldra. I have tasted them, and they are heavenly. I still miss them sometimes._

_There really isn’t a need to prepare any posters for me, Rolf. The image of Northuldra’s beautiful countryside will forever remain vivid in my mind._

_On the contrary, is there anything I can send you from Arendelle? As a form of gratitude for your wonderful letter._

_Best regards,_

_Elsa_

“I’m in!” Maren exclaimed, urging the reindeer she was riding into the stables to meet Roan.

Roan, who was working for her parents in their sanctuary, put down the reindeer brush he was holding to take the letter. He scanned through Elsa’s words.

“Are you?”

“Yeah! Elsa’s sending me a gift.”

“It could be a goodbye gift. Or an ‘I’m-sorry-I-won’t-be-choosing-you-gift’.”

“She talked about me.”

“If by that you’re referring to the brief mention of ‘greatest friendships’… Maren, she had more to say about chocolate Krumkakes than about you or this Rolf guy.”

“You’re so negative.”

“And you’re reading too much into her words.”

Roan studied Maren carefully, noticing that Maren was blushing a bit.

“Are you into her or something?” he suddenly asked.

“What?! NO! Roan, she’s a girl. I’m a girl.”

“Is that your biggest concern, Maren?” Roan laughed, “because it shouldn’t be. In case you forgot, you have a boyfriend. Me.”

Maren gave him a cheeky smirk, holding tight onto her reindeer’s neck for support as she swung down to give Roan a kiss.

“Yes I do. But is he going to be a supportive one?”

Roan was red in the ears from the kiss, a stuttering mess.

“Al…always. Any-anything you want, Mare.”

“Great, help me pack for Arendelle.”

-

Elsa was in trouble with herself. The question she’d been having in her heart for so long was getting close to being answered, and she was terrified. She looked at the picture Merida had sent her, her heart fluttering. No boy had ever made her feel like this.

They had been corresponding about their favourite sports, and Elsa had shared about figure skating when Merida sent over a picture of her at her Scotland Highlands Archery Finals. Merida had flaming red hair, bright blue eyes and a great smile. Most intriguing, was the intensity of her stare. It was as though Elsa could see her fierce spirit and independent will, and it drew Elsa in like a moth to a flame. Merida was such an interesting person too. She had confident views about her country, and she was brave and never afraid to stand up for herself. It was refreshing, and Elsa wasn’t sure if she wanted to be like her or be with her.

Wanting to clear her mind of the rush of forbidden feelings for Merida, she switched to the letter from Rolf. It was so stupid. How her parents could possibly expect her to fall for boys if they were all like Rolf, Elsa had no clue. He had asked for a collectible card of a famous Arendellian ice hockey player. That was perfectly fine, but then he went on to gush all about various ice hockey teams, going on and on about how it was such a manly sport. Elsa wondered how fragile his masculinity must be, if he needed to prove to her so badly that he was a guy.

Whatever, all this made her decision easier. Picking up her pen, she began two letters, only one containing an invitation to Arendelle.

She walked out to the sitting room to find her parents.

“Mum, Dad, can Merida come to Arendelle?”

Her parents looked up at her. Mum looked pleased she had made a friend and Dad looked relieved.

“Of course, dear,” Iduna said.

“I guess that puts an end to this whole Rolf saga, then?” Agnarr asked.

Elsa nodded.

“I’ll give a call to the Grand Arendellian Hotel to book a room for her for next month?” Elsa asked.

“Come on Elsa, that’s no way to show an exchange student local Arendelle. She can stay here,” Agnarr suggested.

“Where?”

“In your room,” Iduna said.

Elsa gulped. She ought to be happy her parents suspected nothing, but she only felt fearful of the possibilities bunking up with Merida opened up, and upset that her parents _didn’t_ see those possibilities.

-

Roan was already bouncing a basketball off the wall of Maren’s bedroom when Maren burst in to join him.

“It’s here!” she announced, waving the envelope from Arendelle in his face.

Roan put down his basketball and sat up.

“Before that, Maren, I want to talk to you…”

Maren ignored him, tearing open the envelope. The hockey collectible card fell out first.

“YES!” Maren exclaimed, before handing the card to Roan, “Here. A gift for all your help.”

“Uhh… thanks?” Roan accepted it grudgingly, “but I don’t really want a card from another girl though.”

“It’s not from Elsa. It’s from me. And he’s your favourite player right?”

Roan sighed, deciding not to push his point and stowed the card in his shirt pocket.

“Anyway, I don’t think you should have gone on and on about how violent and aggressive ice hockey is in your letter. It sounds really try-hard. True ice-hockey fans don’t talk like that.”

“Shh!”

Maren shushed him as she started to read Elsa’s letter. Her face fell. A frown soon replaced the excitement.

“What?” Roan asked.

Maren handed him the letter, plonking down on her bed.

“Oh.” Roan answered his own question as he read the letter, “I’m so sorry, Maren.”

Maren curled away from him, not feeling like talking. The hurt she was feeling was because she couldn’t leave Northuldra, right? It had nothing to do with not getting to see Elsa. And by extension, Anna. But who cares? They didn’t want to see her anyway.

“Look on the bright side, Maren. How did you think you were going to pull it off if you showed up in Arendelle and Elsa was expecting Rolf? At least now you don’t have to worry about that.”

Roan tried to laugh but stopped immediately when he saw it didn’t cheer Maren up.

“I think I just want to be alone right now, Roan.”

Roan cleared his throat.

“Right, about that…”

His tone made Maren turn to face him.

“I actually stopped by because I wanted to talk to you…” Roan continued.

Maren could sense where this was going.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore…”

“You don’t have to. We won’t be writing any more letters to Elsa,” Maren replied.

“I wasn’t talking about the letters, Maren. I can’t do us anymore.”

Maren gulped. She thought the tears would come, but they didn’t. All she did was nod at Roan.

“I just think… I dunno, this whole relationship feels very one-sided, and I think you know that too. So I don’t want to hurt myself anymore, if that’s okay with you?”

Maren nodded again.

“So I guess… I’ll see you around at school?” Roan finished.

Maren nodded, finally giving Roan a small smile. Roan returned it. He awkwardly gave Maren a kiss on the cheek goodbye, before excusing himself from the room.

As he was right by the door, he turned and said some final words to Maren, seeming to understand Maren’s disappointment about the rejection in the letter better than Maren herself did.

“Forget about Elsa, Maren. Whoever you’re with, should want to be with you and be proud of you. You’re Honeymaren Nattura. You’re the sun.”

-

Elsa’s ears were ringing. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her eyes were shut but all she could see was a blinding white. It was too much. She hurriedly pulled back from Merida’s lips.

Her heart didn’t stop pounding. It was starting to hurt inside her chest as the confirmation of her worst fear seemed inevitable now. She was exactly what she didn’t want to be. Exactly what her parents would never want her to be. It was too late to turn back now.

She saw the same fear reflected in Merida’s eyes as the redhead stared back at her, panting hard.

Elsa scambled up and away from her.

“You- you should go,” Elsa stammered, very red in the face now.

She needed to be alone. She needed to get away from Merida. Away from those beautiful, intense, eyes, those soft lips that were just grazing hers in the most…

No. She cannot be into this. This was _wrong._ So, so wrong.

Merida stood up too, looking anywhere but at Elsa.

“Right… I should,” Merida replied.

“You cannot stay here anymore,” Elsa blurted out, panicking.

“I know.”

“I’ll get you a hotel room.”

“No. I think…” Merida bit her lip in nervousness, “I think I’m going back to Scotland now, Elsa.”

Elsa’s chest hurt more. Wait, was that heartbreak? No it can’t be. Girls do not get their hearts broken by other girls.

“What?”

“This is too… I dunno… this is too much. I’m sorry.”

Merida was right. It was too much. But if Merida left now, oh gosh, what would her parents think?

“I’ll tell your parents I have something urgent in Scotland to attend to,” Merida said, reading Elsa’s mind, “archery training or something.”

Maybe Merida was equally as frightened of the world’s reaction to this as Elsa.

“Thank you,” Elsa said.

Merida ran a hand through her wild, flaming locks, thinking of what to say next. Finally, she looked right at Elsa with those blue eyes that carried in them that fierce, fiery, intensity.

“I don’t think it was wrong, Elsa, what we shared,” she said firmly, “It can’t be. Not when it felt like it did. I just…”

“I know,” Elsa replied.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

* * *

_Present day (2022)_

Elsa and Maren were lying in bed, after the horrifying brunch with their parents that dug up the past, and the equally as traumatising museum visit after that brought up talks about the future.

All the kids talk had had them reminiscing about their childhood. Eventually that led to revelations about the Rolf/Roan and Merida sagas. They lay in silence, both trying to digest what they now knew about the other’s version of events.

“Poor Rolf,” Elsa finally said. “sorry, I meant Roan.”

“Poor Roan? He dumped me.”

Elsa laughed.

“You were pretty horrible to him.”

“Don’t feel bad for him. He’s now together with the first Miss Northuldra to become a surgeon. So… beauty and brains. I guess he dodged a bullet with me there.”

“Well, his loss is my gain.”

“My loss is Miss Northuldra’s gain too. He’s some tech developer now. He created BlueprintX.”

“BlueprintX?!” Elsa sat up, “oh my gosh, Maren, I use that software. The whole architecture world uses that software. What is he some kind of millionaire?”

Maren shrugged. She didn’t know BlueprintX was such a big deal.

Elsa slumped back down, flabbergasted.

“Roan the startup multimillionaire. And John Smith the youngest admiral in Northuldra Navy history.”

Maren frowned.

“How do you know that about John?”

Elsa blushed but didn’t answer, realising she revealed too much about her stalker-tendencies. Maren laughed it off.

“You were really out of your league there, Maren,” Elsa sighed, still in awe, “with both of them.”

Maren smiled, pulling Elsa into her arms. She squeezed Elsa and squashed herself impossibly close against Elsa’s form. Elsa giggled and gasped for breath a little at how tightly Maren was cuddling her.

“Well, out-of-my-league is just my type, my Famous-North-Mountain-Tower-Architect who’s also Incredibly-Hot,” Maren replied, “maybe when people ask me what my sexuality is next time, that should be my answer. Out of my league.”

Elsa laughed, squeezing Maren back.

“I’m not out of your league. If anything, _you_ are out of _my_ league.”

Elsa turned in Maren’s arms to face her fully.

“Do you regret it? Not writing as yourself? All those years ago?”

Maren shook her head.

“Now that I think about it… no. The idiotic parts in the letters were more reflective of me than Roan. If I don’t think I’m good enough for you now, then that version of Maren would have had absolutely no chance with you.”

Elsa nodded.

“I’m glad I didn’t meet you then too, Maren. It’s a little sad, but I’m glad things turned out the way it did.”

She held Maren’s face in her hands.

“Roan was right,” Elsa continued, “You are the sun. And that version of Elsa was not ready for the sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, smitten, Roan, LOL. I hope you caught that Roan was foreshadowing Maren’s future problems with her self-esteem with John and QuarantineLog!Elsa. Even when Maren was so selfish with him, he saw that Maren was a giver and would potentially suppress what she needed for her partner’s sake. And then he gave her much-needed advice that would carry her through everything she would experience till she met Elsa <3
> 
> And poor Merida. But in my head she figures it out in the end. With someone else in Scotland. But she needs to go have her adventure first, with her mother and her brothers and the archery and fighting for her own hand. But you know that story already.
> 
> It is also my headcanon that Elsa is pretty obssessive, and will drop obscure nuggets of knowledge about Maren's former flames very casually and Maren will be always be like ???
> 
> This was a fun deviation! Tomorrow, we dive back into wedding storylines with a planned-from-the-start chapter "A Night Apart". We're nearing the end, guys!


	16. A Night Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i need to mention this regarding the last chapter:  
> When Elsa said the two guys were out of Maren's league, it wasn't because she was looking down on Maren! Elsa isn't mean. She just felt a little insecure because of the kind of people Maren dates and thought she did not live up to that. I only realised how it must have sounded after I published it.
> 
> On to the next story!

**Elsa’s POV**

Elsa knocked on Anna’s front door. Before she could deliver the second knock Anna swung the door open. Anna always opened the door when Elsa knocked.

“ELSA!”

Anna pulled Elsa in by the strap of her overnight bag, hugging her so tightly it would seem like they haven’t met in ages.

“Welcome home,” Anna said.

Elsa laughed.

“It’s not my home anymore, Anna.”

“I know, but for tonight it is! I have so much planned.”

“Don’t go crazy. I want to turn in early. I’m getting married tomorrow.”

Elsa had returned to her old apartment she used to share with Anna to spend her last night as a single woman, as part of tradition. The next time she saw Maren, it would be at the altar.

“I know, don’t worry, nothing crazy. Just a movie, some ice cream, moisturising face masks, and then sleep.”

“Great. Let me just text Maren to see if she’s picked up her parents and grandmother from the airport.”

Anna snatched her phone.

“No you don’t. No more talking to Maren. No more wedding stuff. I’ll text Ryder to sort this out. You and Maren should relax!”

Elsa stared longingly at her phone.

“When we agreed to this night apart thing, nobody said anything about me not being able to contact Maren…”

“It’s a given, Elsa. We shouldn’t have to spell it out for you. Come on, stop being so clingy and let’s have some fun!”

The fact that _Anna_ was the one telling _Elsa_ to stop being clingy was a very effective wake-up call.

“Right. Forget Maren. I have the rest of my life with her. Let’s get our pajamas on and watch whatever you’ve got lined up!”

-

**Maren’s POV**

Maren squirmed uncomfortably on the couch. It was too small for a good night’s sleep, but she had given her and Elsa’s bed to her grandma, and her parents had taken the guest bedroom.

She missed Elsa. It was stupid, considering they often spent many nights apart because of her night shifts and Elsa’s occasional work trips. But somehow, something as big as the night before their wedding felt like a moment to be spending with Elsa. She glanced at her phone. She had sent Elsa a goodnight text earlier but Elsa hadn’t replied. It was already past midnight. Maren wondered if Elsa was asleep or if she was equally as restless. Knowing Elsa, she was likely nervous about tomorrow too. Maybe she was wide awake, singing. Anna must be so annoyed. Maren smiled to herself at that.

She stared at the ceiling, trying to recall whose brilliant idea it was to go through with this tradition. It was Anna’s. Maren realised Elsa likely didn’t want this either, she just agreed to it because Elsa would agree to anything Anna wanted.

She supposed Anna wanted some time with her sister. But Maren felt herself buzzing with excitement about the wedding tomorrow and she knew the only person who could sooth her nerves was Elsa.

 _Fuck it,_ she thought to herself, as she got up, grabbing her keys. Elsa could continue to spend time with her sister. Maren would just join them. Anna was her friend too, after all.

-

**Anna’s POV**

The doorbell was ringing, waking Anna up. She rolled over, only to be met with a cool expanse of empty mattress.

“Elsa?!” Anna shot up from the bed.

Where did her sister go? Anna panicked, scrambling out of bed. She met Kristoff in the corridor, who had woken up because of the doorbell too.

“Is that Elsa at the door?” Anna asked, as if Kristoff would know.

“What?” Kristoff asked back, “didn’t Elsa go to bed with you?”

“She’s gone missing!”

They exchanged a look of horror as both of them rushed to the door.

“Elsa!” Anna exclaimed, swinging the door open, “… Maren?”

Maren was at her door, also in pajamas.

“Yeah, hi Anna,” Maren greeted, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

She finally registered what Anna first called her and her expression turned to match Anna’s look of concern.

“Wait, where’s Elsa?”

“You don’t know where she is?” Anna panicked even more, “shit!”

“Let’s give her a call,” Kristoff rationalised.

“Her phone’s with me! I hid it from her.”

“Gosh, Anna!” Kristoff sighed.

-

**Elsa’s POV**

Elsa couldn’t sleep. She missed Maren. Thinking that this whole last night apart charade was completely pointless, she had snuck back to her apartment after Anna fell asleep. She wanted to snuggle into Maren, to wake up on their big day together.

She let herself into the apartment, only to be confronted by a blanket on the couch, but no Maren.

Huh. Maybe she went to sleep in their room with her grandmother? Elsa crept to their bedroom, to find the door ajar and Grandma Nattura sleeping peacefully in their bed, alone.

At that moment, the door to the guest bedroom burst open, and Hugo rushed out, his phone wedged between his shoulder and ear. He saw Elsa and heaved a sigh of relief.

“Yes, Mare, she’s here.”

“Where’s Maren?” Elsa asked Hugo.

Elsa overheard some kind of scuffle come out from the phone, before Hugo winced as a loud girlish voice pierced through. Hugo pulled the phone away from his ear.

“I think your sister wants to speak to you,” Hugo turned to Elsa, holding his phone out like it was a bomb. Anna’s tinny voice was screeching through the speaker.

“Anna?”

“ELSA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO? HOW DARE YOU RUN OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT LIKE THAT?!”

Shit. Anna was a very heavy sleeper. Elsa had expected to be able to sneak back in the morning before Anna woke up. She didn’t think she would get caught. And she didn’t want to tell Anna where she was going, Anna would never stop making fun of her.

“I’m sorry, Anna.”

“NO PHONE, NO NOTE!”

“In my defence, you confiscated my phone.”

“Maren, Kristoff and I have been so worried!”

“Wait, Maren is at your place?”

“Yeah,” Anna sighed, “she said she missed you. I guess you two are equally idiotic. Because I see you’re back at your apartment to find Maren too.”

Elsa burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny, Elsa.”

“I’m sorry, Anna, for causing you to worry.”

Elsa pulled the phone away, facing Hugo, “I’m sorry to have woken you up too, Hugo.”

“Everything okay?” Hugo asked.

“Yes.”

“Great,” Hugo yawned, not caring anymore, “goodnight.”

He went back to bed.

Elsa returned to the call, still laughing.

“Can I speak to Maren?”

“Urgh, fine. Disasters. The both of you.”

Maren came to the phone, she was laughing too.

“Hey Elsa, I missed you. Literally, it seems.”

“Does this remind you of anything, Maren?”

“Yes,” Maren replied immediately, “The proposal. It was my first thought. You in Arendelle and me in Northuldra. Then you in Northuldra and me in Arendelle.”

“Yup.”

“Looks like we haven’t changed at all. Still as dysfunctional.”

“Maybe not. I think this time it worked in our favour. We really aren’t supposed to see each other after all.”

“So what do you want to do now?”

“Get some sleep, Maren. I’ll spend what’s left of the night here. I think if we tried to meet up again we’ll just miss each other and end up at the wrong place.”

Maren agreed.

“Okay, see you at the altar tomorrow, Elsa, I can’t wait.”

“Me too. Goodnight, Honey. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No log is complete without a moment where Elsa and Honeymaren act like completely useless gay disasters. This time, maybe they weren't completely useless. Growth (not really).
> 
> And with that, we made it! The journey took longer than I expected, but it's because of all the wonderful prompts from all of you, and I had so much fun writing them.
> 
> You are cordially invited to the wedding of Elsa of Arendelle and Honeymaren Nattura. Please RSVP, bring a guest, bring many guests. Happening tomorrow, don't be late. Elsa and Maren will not tolerate. 
> 
> See you!  
> Blackthorn
> 
> Important P.S. I waited till we are all in an appropriately festive mood: please check out this incredible art of ElsaMaren in their wedding dresses, done by the brilliant @AxVillion and commissioned by the awesome @Domika83(AO3)/@shadow_cat83(twitter)! Show @AxVillion all the love on her page at this link: https://twitter.com/AxVillion/status/1262822938060959751


	17. The Big Day

The Arendelles and the Natturas have checked into the Grand Arendellian Hotel, conveniently located right beside the Arendelle National Park, where the wedding will occur at a very special pavilion.

After Elsa’s and Maren’s little escapade the night before, it required some expert coordination between Anna and Ryder, but eventually Elsa was returned to the Arendelles and Maren to the Natturas without the two brides meeting each other.

It was Anna’s turn to do Elsa’s hair, like how Elsa did hers for Anna’s wedding. Something by the window caught Anna’s eye. She left Elsa by the dresser, walking to the window to get a closer look.

Anna gulped.

Their hotel room was on the top floor and gave her a good view of the park and the pavilion where the wedding ceremony was to take place. Despite their parents’ best efforts with security, there were some paparazzi who were starting to gather around the area. They were also downstairs, at the entrance to the hotel.

The Arendelles had left the wedding announcement intentionally vague, hoping the press would think the wedding was to happen at the hotel. Anna realised that the paparazzi must have decided not to take any chances, and decided to cover all possible locations, including the pavilion.

“The press are at the park, aren’t they?” Elsa asked knowingly.

“Umm… yes,” Anna replied, nervous at how her sister would react.

To her surprise, Elsa smiled. She looked at peace with that fact.

“Anna, it’s fine. We knew it was very likely they would figure it out. I’ve spoken to Maren. We wanted to do this publicly and we’re proud of how far we’ve come. And it’s good for the city to see our family in a wedding like this, given our history. So we’re prepared, emotionally. We’ll just ignore them.”

“Right. And you know we’ve got security sorted out. I promise.”

“I know you did. Thanks, Anna.”

Anna nodded, “it’ll be fine.”

“Yes, it will.”

She was glad that Elsa seemed so calm. But there was also something else that bugged Anna…

-

Hair and makeup done, Elsa returned to the sitting room of her suite to take a break before changing into her dress.

Olaf was squatting by Sven, begging the golden retriever to do something. He seemed close to tears.

“Olaf, sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Elsa!”

Olaf jumped up, looking immensely guilty.

“Elsa I’m so sorry.”

“What happened?” Elsa asked, concerned.

“Uh…” Olaf shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

“Olaf, you can tell me anything.”

“It’s Sven! Sven… Sven ate the wedding rings…”

Elsa’s eyes widened. Her little ring-bearer panicked, pointing at the dog and hopping on the spot.

“Elsa, please don’t kill me! I didn’t know he would do that. I just wanted to see if he would be able to sniff out which was yours and which was Maren’s.

Tears were welling up in his eyes now and his lower lip quivered. He was twelve now and didn’t want to cry, but he couldn’t help it.

“Aww, come here.”

Elsa opened her arms and Olaf rushed into them immediately, knocking her hair slightly out of place, but she didn’t care.

“Olaf, it’s fine. Don’t cry.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Apology accepted. Now please stop crying. I hate to see you so unhappy on your big sister’s wedding day.”

Olaf snivelled.

“What should I do?”

“Smile. Can you do that for me, Olaf?”

Elsa wiped the tears from Olaf’s eyes, pinching his nose with the sleeve of her dressing gown so Olaf could blow his nose into it. When she cleaned him up, he gave her a small smile.

“That’s it. Now, we should probably get Kristoff to have a look at Sven, to make sure he’s okay. I don’t know what swallowing the rings would do to him. But if you ask me, he should be fine, and he’ll poop out the rings in a day or two.”

Olaf giggled at the thought of poop.

Elsa fiddled with her ring finger, pulling out her engagement ring. She offered it to Olaf. In that moment, she felt so fortunate that Maren had an engagement ring with her too. She didn’t know any other couple who would have exactly two spare rings for the wedding like them. Perhaps this was meant to be.

“Here. These will have to do as our wedding bands for the ceremony. Can you keep this safe?”

Olaf took it and stuffed it into the inner pocket of his kid tuxedo.

“I’ll protect this with my life,” he declared solemnly.

Elsa laughed.

“Now run along. Please find my bride. I’ll tell her you’re going to collect her ring too.”

-

Maren looked up as she saw Anna slip into her room.

“Hey Anna,” Maren greeted.

Anna looked worried.

“Don’t freak out, okay?”

“What’s up?” Maren asked, concerned.

Anna pulled her to the window. Maren looked out and frowned.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on the pavilion the whole day. And it appears more than the press have showed up,” Anna pointed out.

Maren studied that area of the park. Anna was right. Among the cameramen and the news reporters, stood several small groups of people holding signboards. Maren could not make out what the boards said but it was clear they were protesters.

Maren didn’t need to read the signs to have an idea about what they were protesting. Some of the biggest Arendelle family royalists were also ardent supporters of King Runeard and his old-fashioned, conservative views.

“Does Elsa know?” Maren asked.

Anna shook her head.

“I thought I’d break it to you first. Her relationship with our family’s past homophobic views is complicated, as you know. And she’s so excited to do this publicly. I don’t know how she’ll react to the fact that there are protestors at her wedding.”

Maren saw Anna’s point. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm.

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do. It’s still early in the day, we keep it from Elsa first. I’ll speak to Eugene and some of my friends from the precinct. We should be able to get some kind of warrant or support to get the protestors out of the area.”

Anna nodded, heaving a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Maren.”

Anna left her to return to Elsa, and Maren got to work, dialling for Eugene.

As Maren waited for Eugene to answer, Maren’s eyes landed on her taser. She had brought it in her luggage, just as a precaution. She never intended to wear it. Looking at the protestors one more time, she came to her decision and hitched up her dress, fastening the taser to her garter.

-

Olaf had just left Maren’s room with her engagement ring when her mum came in to speak to her.

“I’m sorry, Maren. Ryder just brought Grandma to the emergency room.”

“WHAT?”

“It shouldn’t be anything,” Flora added immediately, not wanting Maren to panic, “she’s just having some diarrhoea and vomiting. She says it’s likely from some lutefisk she tried at your apartment yesterday.”

“Gosh, mum, the only lutefisk in my apartment is a jar we got almost two years ago!”

“What are you doing keeping _that_ for two years?”

“It’s just an inside joke between Elsa and me. That jar was a gift from her friend Oaken when we were quarantined because of the pandemic. We kept it for sentimental reasons.”

“That’s gross.”

Maren ignored her mother’s judgement.

“How’s Grandma?”

“Still her usual cheerful self. Ryder’s just bringing her to see a doctor as a precautionary measure. He suspects she’ll be in and out of the consult with some medications, nothing more. He should know. He’s a vet.”

“Should we go see her?”

“No. Grandma insists you continue with your day. She didn’t even want me to tell you, but I think you deserve to know.”

“Okay,” Maren nodded, trying to remain calm, “okay. But you’ll keep me updated, okay?”

“Of course, Maren. Don’t worry too much. Leave it to us to look after Grandma.”

-

“Maren’s grandma is down with food poisoning,” Elsa read out the text from Maren to her bridesmaids.

“Oh dear, is she going to be okay?” Rapunzel asked.

Before Elsa could reply, Kristoff emerged from the bathroom, pale in the face.

“Grandma Nattura isn’t the only one throwing up…”

“What?” Elsa turned to Kristoff.

Kristoff help up a piece of white fabric that had lumpy bits of sick staining it.

“Oh my gosh, Kris!” Anna gasped, “did Sven throw up on Elsa’s veil?”

“I’m sorry, Elsa!” Kristoff looked at Elsa apologetically.

“Is Sven okay?” was all Elsa asked.

“Still throwing up, but I’ve put him in the tub, so he should not be anywhere near your dress anymore, I promise.”

“You should have done that from the start, Kristoff!” Anna snapped at him, “Gosh, nothing is going well, is it?”

“It’s just the veil, Anna. And I must say, I’m relieved. I didn’t want the veil because of what it represented, but Bruni convinced me. I’m having it purely for artistic reasons. So, whatever. Another thing meant to be, I guess. My look is perfect now.”

Anna eyed Elsa sceptically.

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not. Now please, can we all not get upset over something I’m not upset about?” Elsa said, looking very serene, “It’s my wedding day.”

Anna nodded, though she continued to watch Elsa carefully. Elsa smiled back at her, before she went over to give Kristoff a comforting pat on the back.

-

“So I spoke to Yelana,” Eugene announced the moment he entered Maren’s suite, “it’s sorted. The protestors have a right to be there, but there’ll be official police presence at the wedding.”

“Right,” Maren nodded, “plain clothes?”

“Blues.”

“What? But that would be so obvious.”

“The point is to be obvious, Nattura. To scare the protesters away. We don’t want to use force.”

“Okay,” Maren saw Eugene’s point, “well then, it looks like I have to tell Elsa. If not, she’s going to freak when she sees all the protestors and uniformed cops around later.”

“Do you want me to break it to her for you?”

“No, I should talk to her. It’s a testy subject.”

“I thought you’re not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony? It’s bad luck.”

Maren sighed.

“I think we’ve had our fair share of bad luck already.”

-

Maren ran into Iduna outside Elsa’s door.

“Honeymaren? What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to Elsa. Actually, Iduna, since I’ve got you, you should know too.”

“Is it about the cops at the wedding? Your sergeant spoke to Elsa’s father. I was on the way here to tell Elsa too. Thanks for arranging all that, by the way.”

“Yes. And I think… I think it’s better if I’m the one to discuss this with Elsa.”

Iduna smiled warmly at Maren.

“Thank you, Honeymaren.”

“By the way,” Iduna added cautiously, “if you’re going to talk to Elsa, you should probably also know… There are both pro- and anti- LGBTQ protesters out there.”

Maren couldn’t believe her ears.

“What?!”

Iduna sighed.

“Our family’s private security went to the pavilion earlier to have a closer look at the situation. It turns out, not only Runeard’s old supporters are there protesting the wedding for obvious reasons, but also, some LGBTQ rights extremists are among them too. They feel it is unfair for Runeard’s granddaughter to be reaping the benefits of the marriage equality act they fought the ex-king so hard for.”

Maren groaned, resting her forehead on Elsa’s door.

“Is no one on our side?” she asked, feeling small and defeated.

Iduna pulled her into a hug.

“We are, Honeymaren,” Iduna said, squeezing her future daughter-in-law, “we’ll not just be here for Elsa. We’ll be here for you too.”

Maren hugged Iduna back.

“Thank you, Iduna.”

“You be strong, okay? You can do this. I want you to have the most wonderful wedding day. As my Olaf has recently learnt to say, much to his dad’s distress, ‘Forget the haters’.”

Maren laughed.

“Did Olaf really use ‘Forget’?”

“Unfortunately not.”

They both laughed, and Maren thanked Iduna. With a deep breath, Maren knocked on Elsa’s door.

-

“Come in,” Elsa called as she heard the knock on her door.

To her great surprise, Maren emerged.

“Maren!” Elsa gasped, “what are you… wow.”

Maren was already in her wedding dress, hair and makeup all done. She had seen it all before, when fitting Maren’s dress, but she was even more breath-taking today. Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes.

“Maren… you’re beautiful,” she breathed, before adding with a laugh, “and you got a damn good designer.”

“Elsa.”

Maren did not respond to Elsa’s designer joke. She looked very serious. Elsa gulped.

“Something’s gone very wrong, hasn’t it?”

Everything that’s happened today truly didn’t faze Elsa. But if it warranted a visit from Maren…

Maren nodded at her question. Elsa’s heart sank.

“Grandma Nattura…?” Elsa went for the most obvious guess.

“What? No!” Maren exclaimed, smiling a bit in relief at the thought of her grandmother, “she’s fine. Waiting for some medications from the pharmacy now.”

Elsa exhaled.

“Great, that’s really good to hear, Maren.”

Maren nodded. They looked at each other in silence.

“So what happened?” Elsa finally asked.

Maren held Elsa’s hand, leading her gently to the window.

“There’s going to be annoying press people, Maren, we promised ourselves we weren’t going to make a big deal about them,” Elsa said as they made their way.

Maren said nothing, drawing the curtains back for her. Elsa’s eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of the cops and the protestors.

“Oh my gosh…” Elsa whispered, a mixture of fear and shock threatening to overwhelm her.

“Everything’s under control, Elsa, trust me. Nobody’s been violent. And the cops are prepared to handle anything. I just thought you should know. Before you get a shock when we head outside.”

Elsa walked back to the centre of the room, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

“Why would anyone have this much hate for us?”

She was hurt. After everything she’s been through to get where she was, she didn’t deserve this. Maren didn’t deserve this. Maren and her together was a beautiful thing. Why could people not see that?

“In case you hear or see anything later… you ought to know now that there are some pro-gay-rights people out there too. Something about King Runeard pushing back against their activism back in the day. It’s complicated. You know how complicated these things are better than anybody else. So all we can do is ignore them.”

Elsa felt even more heartbroken at that. It was true, her grandfather was brutal to gay-rights activists during his reign. Elsa could see why they would hold a grudge. She should have foreseen this. Her family had caused so much pain and suffering in the past.

“I’m so sorry, Maren. This is all because of me. You shouldn’t have to suffer through this on your wedding day.”

Elsa rested her head in her hands. Maren joined her on the bed, rubbing circles on her back.

“Please don’t say that, Elsa. It’s neither of our faults. These are just very unhappy people. I mean, it’s a beautiful Sunday! If they had better things to do, they wouldn’t be here. We should feel sorry for them.”

“We should have eloped.”

“No, we shouldn’t have. This love we share, it’s worth celebrating. You want this wedding. I want this wedding. And we will have this wedding. No matter what.”

Elsa shifted slightly to rest her head on Maren’s shoulder, completely agreeing with Maren. She didn’t let the paparazzi, the missing wedding rings, grandma’s food poisoning, her ruined veil, take away from the joy of her big day. She was not going to let a few pesky protesters get to her too.

“You’re right Maren. We will have this wedding. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

-

After some discussion, Elsa and Maren decided to head to the pavilion from the hotel together. There was no point in trying to avoid each other anymore, and they both agreed it would be better to have each other around for emotional support as they passed through the protestors. Maren didn’t say this to Elsa, but she also wanted to physically be around Elsa to protect her.

They emerged from the front doors of the hotel to a horde of shouting paparazzi and flashing camera lights. So far, everything was as expected. Elsa and Maren kept their hands clasped tightly together, as they kept their head down and made their way across the road to the entrance of the park. The Arendelle family security detail surrounded them and shielded them from the brunt of the onslaught of approaching people.

As they got closer to the pavilion, they started to pick up on the distant chants of the protestors. Elsa and Maren willed themselves to drown their voices out. Although, it was increasingly clear that the atmosphere of the whole ceremony would be ruined. They both secretly started to doubt if any of this was worth it, or if it was better to call it off.

Things were a little rowdy now, as the couple of the moment arrived, and they could see the cops had brought out shields to push the crowd back. With some difficulty and determination, the couple made it to the safety of the pavilion. Cops lined the sides of it to prevent anyone uninvited from entering.

“Okay?” Eugene asked, waiting at the entrance with the rest of the bridesmaids to greet them. He had an earpiece on, so he could communicate with the rest of the police support.

“Never better,” Elsa answered, beaming.

Elsa looked radiant. Maren felt her spirits lift too, Elsa’s strength in facing their situation encouraging her. They turned to each other, about to separate so they could start the ceremony.

“See you on the other side, yeah?” Maren asked, squeezing Elsa’s hand one final time.

In that moment, something small flew through the air, landing with a splat on Elsa’s back.

Elsa gasped in shock, watching as the cracked egg spilled yolk down her dress.

“HOW DARE YOU!” shouted a voice, presumably from the egg-thrower, “YOU FILTHY HYPOCRITE! AFTER EVERYTHING DEAREST GRANDPA PUT US THROUGH!”

Another protestor stepped in to speak his own mind.

“THROWING EGGS AT ROYALS NOW? YOU FAG-“

“DON’T YOU _DARE_ USE THAT WORD!”

A scuffle broke out between the two protestors, and the cops surged forwards immediately, rushing out to break them apart. For Maren, it was too late. Blind with rage, she leapt forwards, shoving the cops aside as she tackled the egg-thrower to the ground. Before she knew what she was doing, her taser was out of her garter and she was tasing the hell out of the man. It was unsanctioned use of her taser, but she didn’t fucking care.

Elsa was attacked. Fuck. _Elsa was attacked._

Maren drove the taser deeper into the guy.

“Maren, stop, stop!” Eugene shouted, pulling her off the man, “are you crazy?!”

“LET ME GO, EUGENE!”

Eugene released her momentarily to deliver a hard punch to each protestor, both punches completely against the rules too.

“See? I’m on your side. Now will you let us handle this? Keep your hands clean!”

Maren refused, gripping her taser tightly as she pushed past Eugene to get to the attacker again.

“MAREN!”

Eugene lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her away from the attacker. The cops descended on the egg-thrower as they left the scene. Despite being tased, he was still feisty, scrambling up as he struggled against the police.

“HYPOCRITICAL BITCH!” he was still shouting, "SHE PROBABLY ISN'T EVEN GAY!"

“PUT ME DOWN THEY’RE GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY!” Maren screamed.

“Fitzherbert! Nattura!” Yelana commanded, sounding furious, “come here, now!”

Eugene put Maren down. Only with the distance in time and space did Maren finally register fully what had happened. Her mind settled on the one person that mattered. Panicking, she turned towards the pavilion, looking for Elsa.

It was too late. She caught sight of her bride in the distance, a lone, broken figure, cutting through the field as she ran away from it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not easy to write. I went back and forth so many times on whether to do this. Hence, the hiatus. But because the wedding log started to mean more to me than a collection of one-shots, I wanted to graduate it into a "proper" log, just like the previous two, with a plot and an arc and character growth. And so, since this is fanfiction, every log in the past had a segment towards the end where I pay tribute to an important Frozen moment. In time to come, you'll know which one this is. Or maybe you already do.
> 
> This is the first log which I did not decide how many chapters there would be upfront. Therefore, it is the only one where no one would see when the happy ending would come. This is the only chance to be as clueless as Elsa and Honeymaren are in this whole mess!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Blackthorn
> 
> P.S. All is not lost. Kindly refer to The Engagement Log for a second location for the wedding. The location I actually planned from the start. Before this log became a “story”. If you remember the original content page to this log, the final chapter was entitled “The Officiant”. “The Officiant” will remain the final chapter of this story. I hope to see you there <3


	18. Keep Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a scene in this is inspired by Grey's Anatomy, if you can multitask, please listen to Keep Breathing by Ingrid Michaelson (on loop) as you read this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Svfd999aej8

Her shoes must have fallen off somewhere along the way but she didn’t care, continuing to run barefoot even as the gravel from the road cut into her feet. She had to get away. Away from the shouting, the protests, the egg and the words that sounded so true.

Away from her family, the root cause of it all.

Away from Maren, because the rage and hurt on her face was unbearable.

Away from herself, but she knew from experience that that was impossible.

This cannot be happening. But, of course this would happen. It was her wedding. It was meant to be. She had been telling herself that the whole day. How everything was meant to be. How was this any different? Nothing ever went right in her life.

“Elsa!” She heard a voice call behind her.

She would always stop for that voice, but today she kept running. Her sister’s footsteps followed, but Elsa didn’t slow down or look back.

“Elsa, please!”

Elsa surged through the revolving door of the hotel, seeing from the corner of her eyes Anna stopping just in time to avoid the spinning door from smacking her in the face. That caused Elsa to pause, to see that Anna was okay. Anna seized on Elsa’s moment of concern for her, rushing through the door to join Elsa. The moment she came indoors Elsa bolted again, the grief-stricken expression on Anna’s face too much to bear. The whole day, with all that happened before this, Elsa had done everything in her power to prevent her loved ones from looking like that on her wedding day.

“Elsa, wait!”

The two sisters dashed down the lobby, hotel staff and guests alike stopping to look up at the commotion. They made it into the same elevator.

“Out, all of you!” Anna demanded.

The guests complied, as anyone would if they came across the egg-stained bride and her feisty bridesmaid.

“Elsa, I’m so sorr-”

“Don’t!” Elsa stopped Anna, barely keeping it together herself, “please.”

The two sisters rode the rest of the elevator ride in silence, Anna watching Elsa carefully, Elsa closing her eyes, bunching up her dress in her clenched fists, ready to escape from the elevator at the first possible moment.

The moment the door opened, Elsa dashed out and down the corridor to her suite. Anna slipped in through the door to the room just in time, an expert at squeezing through Elsa’s slamming doors by now.

Elsa was squatting in the centre of the room, her arms hugging herself as she continued to breathe hard.

“Elsa…”

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…”

Anna approached her carefully, aware of how her sister used to have panic attacks back in the day, when the depression and the anxiety were hitting her the worst.

“It happened… All _that_ happened…” Elsa choked out, she was gasping by now, “I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.”

“Elsa, please…”

In the crouched position Elsa caught sight of the yellow yolk running down her dress. Her throat constricted at that sickening sight. She shot up, hands pushing hard into her stomach.

“I can’t breathe…”

Anna rushed over to face her, placing reassuring hands on her arms.

“Follow me, Elsa, follow my breathing, deep breaths.”

“I can’t breathe, Anna, I can’t breathe!”

Elsa broke away from Anna, grappling at the zip behind her dress. She had to get out of the dress. The egg flowing down the back of her dress, the words that accompanied it, the whole entire scene was replaying again and again in her head.

“Get me out of this, Anna!”

Anna fumbled with the dress, struggling with the zips and clasps hidden within Bruni’s complicated design.

“OUT! Anna, get me out, oh my gosh, I can’t breathe!”

Anna looked around the room, catching sight of the pair of scissors Bruni had left behind when he was making the final touch-ups to the dress earlier that day.

“Oh my gosh, Anna, I need- I need… the dress… I can’t… oh gosh… I can’t breathe….”

Elsa was clawing at her dress now, as though it was squeezing the life out of her.

“Can’t…can’t breathe…”

“I know, I know!” Anna pleaded.

Anna had no choice, she grasped the scissors, making quick work of Elsa’s dress, cutting down her bodice so the whole dress fell down to the floor.

“I’m sorry…” Anna whispered.

But it was the right thing to do. Physically, the bodice wasn’t tight at all, but Elsa felt free immediately as the bodice left her ribs and she sucked in a deep breath of air, gasping and choking. She stumbled out of the dreaded egg-stained dress and crumpled to the floor.

Anna knelt down beside her sister, pulling her into her arms. She felt Elsa’s breaths deepen, even as sobs began to rack through her older sister’s entire being.

“Deep breaths, Elsa, deep breaths. I’ve got you.”

-

“Tasing a civilian when you’re off duty, Nattura, really?” Yelana barked, “REALLY?!”

“In her defence-”

“Not a peep from you, Fitzherbert. Boy, you are in a world of trouble too, you know that? Punching _two_ civilians!”

“One of them wasn’t a civilian anymore when he threw that egg! Surely he became a perp by then? And the other one! Homophobic slurs in a public space!” Eugene argued back, ignoring Yelana’s command to keep quiet.

“Yes, they were our perp. Not yours. Why do you think we were there? Why did you call us in the first place, huh?”

“Well you sure did a very good job, Sarge,” Maren quipped, “thanks for being there. I hope you enjoyed the show.”

Yelana was taken aback by Maren’s insolence, but after a few beats of silence, she let it slide, given the circumstances. Yelana sighed, bringing her hand up to rub her temples.

“The both of you are better than this. In fact, you’re two of my best. Why did you step in?”

“Ma’am, please try to understand -” Eugene tried again.

“I know, it’s Maren’s wedding. But we were there to protect you.”

Maren slammed a fist on Yelana’s desk.

“WELL THEN WHERE WERE YOU? WHERE WAS THE PROTECTION! It’s not just my wedding. Fuck my wedding! Throw all the eggs at me, cowards! But how could you, all of you, let this happen to Elsa?” Maren fumed, slamming the desk again, “On Elsa’s wedding! You care so much about that shit perp, but you let this happen to my fiancée, my… my wife! She’s the civilian you should be defending! How could you let this happen?!”

Maren was shouting more at herself than anyone else in the room, storming up and down Yelana’s office.

“HOW COULD YOU!” Maren shouted some more, “HOW COULD YOU HOW COULD YOU HOW COULD YOU!”

She punctuated each question with a slam of her palm against her forehead. Her head was spinning with the impact and her thoughts. Eugene stepped in and pulled her hand back.

“Maren, enough!”

Maren yanked her wrist out of Eugene’s grasp, a job easily accomplished due to Eugene’s injury from punching the protestors earlier. Yelana had had enough.

“Sit down, the both of you,” Yelana ordered.

Maren and Eugene slumped down into the chairs in front of their commanding officer’s desk.

“You know I have absolutely no tolerance for excessive and unnecessary force by my cops. But this is a unique situation, and I know you are cops of good standing with your hearts in the right place. I have negotiated with both perps. Both are willing to let it all slide, in exchange for a verbal apology from the both of you, and a lightening of their sentences.”

Maren scoffed.

“Absolutely not. One’s a homophobe. And the other threw an egg at my bride on her wedding day. If I could, I would tase him again.”

Yelana sighed at Maren.

“I really wished you hadn’t said that, Nattura.”

Maren crossed her arms defiantly.

“Fitzherbert?”

Eugene looked at Maren.

“I’m with Maren,” he declared loyally.

Yelana closed her eyes, trying to rein in her frustration.

“Then you leave me with no choice. Badges off, now. You’re suspended.”

Eugene placed his badge on Yelana’s desk. Maren tossed it.

“And Nattura, your taser.”

Maren ripped it off her garter, tearing the fabric, and tossed the taser onto the desk too. A part of the material came off her thigh and she clenched it in her hand so hard her nails dug into her palm. And Elsa had painstakingly stitched that garter. Maren felt tears sting her eyes for the first time that day at that thought.

-

Ryder said he would sort out the hotel check-out for her, so Maren returned to the apartment. A heap of white fabric on the living room floor caught her eye. She froze. It was Elsa’s dress…all cut up? What the hell?

“Hey, you’re home. Elsa’s in the bedroom.”

Maren turned to the voice. It was Anna, her eyes swollen, most likely from crying.

“What happened?” Maren asked, gesturing to the wedding dress.

The torn garter that was still in her hand caught Anna’s eye.

“Your dress got ruined too?” Anna gasped, giving Maren a once-over to check if the rest of the dress was alright.

“Only this…” Maren assured her.

She took the material from Maren, tenderly holding it in her hands.

“And Elsa worked so hard on this…” Anna said quietly.

That made Maren feel terrible.

“I know, I… I’m sorry… it was me, I accidentally tore it,” Maren said, voice breaking.

All that self-loathing she was feeling in Yelana’s office came rushing back.

“Shit, I tased a guy at our wedding. I ruined everything.”

Maren slumped into the couch, head in her hands.

“Elsa must be so mad at me right now.”

Anna sat down beside Maren, pulling her in for a sideways hug.

“She’s not mad at you at all…” Anna said, before she added in a more tentative tone, “she’s not… anything, right now…”

That caught Maren’s attention.

“How is Elsa?”

Anna pulled her arms away from Maren to rest her hands in her own lap. She looked down at her hands.

“She… uhm… actually, not great. Not great at all.”

That hurt, more than Maren was already hurting.

“And this is all my fault,” Maren sighed.

“It is not.”

“I shouldn’t have attacked that man.”

“No, Maren, you shouldn’t have. But please stop blaming yourself.”

“Elsa had been so cool about everything before this and maybe…”

“For Gods’ sake, shut up!”

Anna stood up. She turned to face Maren, trying to look taller, as though gathering the courage to say something.

“No, Maren, it’s not your fault. This is the last time I’m going to say it. And I need you… I need you to stop thinking like that from now on. Please.”

Anna clenched her fists and unclenched them.

“Elsa already blames herself,” Anna continued, “It is our family’s history with the city that caused this, after all. It was her idea to have the wedding at somewhere so public-”

“Does Elsa really think that?”

“Yes, Maren, so please, please, I can’t have you blaming yourself too. I know it’s your wedding and you have every right to feel how you want to feel about it… you’re probably pissed at me for shouting at you like that.

“But remember when you came to me to ask for my blessing to marry Elsa? I never thought the day would come where I have to pick a side, but here we are. And I said I will always be on Elsa’s side. Always. So I need you to put your own grief aside and pull yourself together. For Elsa. I’m sorry. But please do this for me. For her.”

Anna looked like she was going to cry again.

“You don’t know how it was like when Elsa was… all those years ago…. With you, she is always so _happy_. So you will have no idea…”

Anna was right. Elsa had of course spoken to Maren about her depression, but Maren had never actually seen how Elsa was like during that period in her life. When Elsa was with Maren, Elsa was pure joy. Maren had heard the stories, but she could not quite properly imagine it. And she never wanted to experience it. Ever.

“But I know. I was there. I even caused some of it…”

“What?” Maren suddenly asked.

Anna sat back down again beside Maren, picking at her fingers.

“You don’t know because Elsa would never say I had anything to do with her depression, because, well she’s _Elsa_ … but if you must know… I wasn’t the best daughter as a kid. I wasn’t perfect, like Elsa was to our parents. Or at least she was so good at pretending to be perfect.

“When we moved back to Arendelle, I hated the closed doors and the security and the sudden loss of freedom that came with being back here, and I was acting out. Plus school was hard and I was flunking out and at that time nobody knew it was because of the dyslexia. And I just thought I was so stupid. Our parents wanted us both prepared for the world of finance and taking over the foundation.

“But Elsa could see the pressure was overwhelming me, and she spared me from it all. She promised father she would take over the foundation, that there was no need to force me to do things I didn’t want to do and after that my parents basically left me alone. But Elsa got double the pressure. The lessons, the job shadowings, all her vacation time gone… and our parents reviewed _all_ her grades _all the time._ They even controlled who she talked to and what she did at school and outside of school. I hardly ever got to see her.

“And on top of that she was dealing with so much shit with her sexuality that she kept completely to herself…

“Anna, I don’t think Elsa blamed you-”

“Of course, Elsa would have spared you the details that involved me. To this day she doesn’t think what she did for me had anything to do with her misery.”

“Oh, Anna…”

“But my point is,” Anna blinked and shook her head, as though to clear it, “after today… things are looking bad. I have never felt Elsa so closed off from me in years. But after all that, after everything Elsa put up with for me, I cannot let Elsa spiral down that path again. Never, not on my watch.”

Anna looked heartbroken but determined. Maren reached over to hold Anna’s hand.

“Not on mine, either, Anna.”

“It won’t be easy. The last time she… she became so withdrawn. She wasn’t eating. She wasn’t sleeping well. She _never_ left her room. And some days she hardly spoke at all. It was just a terrible, terrible, time all around.”

Anna looked seriously at Maren, crossing her arms.

“You need to be prepared for that, Maren. So if you’re going to complain or be scared or… or… or _leave_ … do so now.”

Maren’s heart sank at that. Did Anna really think so little of her? Her hurt must have reflected on her face, because Anna softened.

“I’m sorry, Maren, for saying that… you didn’t deserve that,” Anna sighed, unfolding her arms and running a hand through her hair, “I just… Elsa doesn’t deserve anymore pain.”

“I know, Anna. I see where you are coming from. It’s true that I have only seen Elsa when she was at her best.”

“Because you also bring out her best.”

“But I want you to know that I will always want to be with Elsa, no matter what,” Maren said.

Maren paused to think for a bit, before deciding to add, “But now, I would appreciate any advice I can get…”

Anna realised with that question that Maren understood her fully. Maren wasn’t belittling the problem with Elsa, and she wasn’t just brushing it off as something she could handle and accussing Anna of overreacting. Anna nodded at Maren, looking determined.

“We just have to keep doing the next right thing,” Anna said simply.

Maren had heard Elsa say that before, she now knew who had taught Elsa that.

“The next right thing,” Maren agreed.

Finally, Anna gave her a small smile, patting her back.

“Thank you, Maren. I know this must hurt for you. Your wedding had been ruined too. I knowasking you to put your feelings aside for my sister is incredibly selfish…”

“No, you’re right. I promised you, I promised your parents, and if that damn egg-thrower had let us get to our vows, I would have promised the whole world, that I would look after Elsa.”

Maren stared at the remnants of the two destroyed wedding dresses: the torn garter Anna had placed on the coffee table, and the heap of fabric that was once Bruni’s creation. She wondered what in the world happened for Elsa’s dress to end up like that. But she decided that whatever the reality was, and whether there was ever going to be a wedding or not, Maren vowed she would keep her promise.

“I will look after Elsa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UndoneAnticipation17 felt bad about Elsa's dress in the last one, I'm sorry for what I did to it in this chapter...
> 
> Multifandom_marvel is curious regarding the scenes in Frozen that I am dedicating this log to, thanks for giving it a guess! :)  
> Here they are:  
> When using Elsa’s magic as symbolism for her sexuality, I left out a crucial point that Elsa was isolating herself and spiralling into depression in the canon to protect Anna. So far this AU Elsa hasn’t exactly done much for Anna, and Anna’s confession to Maren in this chapter aims to rectify that. So firstly, this chapter is a tribute to the canon Elsa-and-Anna-growing-up relationship and Do You Want To Build A Snowman.  
> The main scene the rest of the plot arc will follow is Elsa freezing for her grandfather's mistakes.
> 
> Lots of fluff ahead,  
> Blackthorn


	19. Kintsugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A large block of fluffy words coming your way. To make up for the angst.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Heart of Life by John Mayer. Had it on loop for days while writing today’s installment until the lyrics forced its way into the fic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awRYUbHwI2Q

**Monday**

Anna stayed the night. Elsa was curled up beside her sister, watching her snore gently, hair all on end, drool staining Maren’s pillow.

Morning slowly crept away, and it was nearing noon when Anna stirred, before blinking awake, meeting Elsa’s eyes. Anna frowned.

“You didn’t sleep,” Anna pointed out.

Elsa said nothing, turning away to hide the dark circles under her eyes from her sister.

“I guess Mum’s lullaby did not work,” Anna continued to talk.

Silence.

Anna let her be, rolling out of bed. She checked her phone, groaning. She turned to her sister, looking apologetic.

“Elsa, I’m so sorry, I’m going to need to disappear for a bit. Mum has sent me like a million messages asking about you. And… “

Anna paused for a bit, deciding it was best to tell the whole truth.

“… and there’s a lot of leftover wedding things to settle.”

Elsa curled tighter into herself at that.

“The bridesmaids and I will sort it all out, sis. Don’t fret over it.”

Elsa couldn’t find it in her to reply, even though she was extremely grateful. She felt Anna’s hand rubbing her back.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, okay? In the meantime, Maren’s around, if you need anything.”

 _Maren._ Elsa hadn’t spoken to her since yesterday, since the incident at the wedding. Ideally, Elsa would not have wanted to speak to Anna too, but Anna was persistent and by now, a professional at flinging her way into Elsa’s orbit and clinging on.

Anna let the beat of silence stretch between them, before she made up her mind. She made a promise to never let Elsa fall down the dark hole of depression and self-loathing ever again, and she was going to keep it. And the only way to get Elsa out of her head was to get her to think about someone else. Elsa’s self-sacrificial nature was incredibly damaging, but this time it might work in her favour.

“If you need anything,” Anna repeated, “ask Maren. Okay?”

Again, no response from Elsa. That was expected, so Anna continued with her plan.

“ _Talk_ to Maren. You can ignore me. You can shut me out. If you need to do that, if you need to wallow, I totally respect that, but find me and do that with me. Not Maren. This was her wedding too, and she’s having a hard time. You cannot do this to her. You cannot shut her out.”

That worked. Elsa perked up in concern at that. Excellent. If Elsa lets Maren in only because she thinks it will make Maren feel better, so be it. Anna just needed to give Maren a way in. Maren would make Elsa feel better. Anna had faith in the brunette.

“Okay, Elsa? Promise me you will talk to Maren.”

Finally, Elsa gave Anna a small nod. That was enough, for now. Anna returned the nod, getting out of bed. Right when she was almost out the door, she heard Elsa speak for the first time since she brought Elsa home.

“Anna, what would I do without you?”

Anna gave her a smile.

“You’ll always have me.”

-

Shortly after Anna left, Elsa heard a knock on her door and Maren entered their bedroom. It didn’t look like she had slept either.

“Hey,” Maren said, “can I hang out with you for a bit?”

Elsa really wanted to be left alone. But for Maren, she nodded. Maren came over to sit on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Elsa asked, making an effort, like she promised Anna.

“Like hell,” Maren admitted, “but it’s a little better now, here with you.”

She reached over to hold Elsa’s hand. Elsa didn’t feel better, even with Maren around, so she didn’t say it back.

“Maren, about yesterday…”

The words were so painful to say, but Anna said to talk. So Elsa was going to go through with talking about whatever it was that was hurting Maren.

But it was like Maren could read her mind.

“You don’t have to do this now if you really don’t want to.”

Elsa let out a long breath in relief.

“Is that what you want to do? Talk about it?” Maren asked again.

Elsa shook her head, tears threatening to fall again as the memory of their wedding flooded her mind. Maren simply nodded and she pulled Elsa into a hug.

Somehow that was exactly what Elsa needed. Non-judgemental-Maren. No-expectations-Maren. Everyone in Elsa’s life needed something from her, even Anna, bless her. But with Maren, Elsa didn’t need to be strong or happy or someone greater. All Maren ever wanted was Elsa, just as she was.

As Elsa folded herself into Maren, she felt the tension leave Maren’s body entirely, as Maren relaxed and curled around Elsa. And Elsa knew that Maren needed this as much as she did.

The simultaneous feelings of purpose at being needed by someone and relief at having no expectations thrust upon her, gave Elsa, for the first time in two days, the courage to confront her feelings instead of numbing them. And to her surprise the first thing she felt wasn’t overwhelming sadness, but overwhelming exhaustion.

By this point, Maren had fallen asleep, because all she needed was Elsa wrapped around her. And with the steady rise and fall of Maren’s chest beneath Elsa’s head, Elsa felt herself finally able to succumb to sleep as well.

**Tuesday**

Elsa was woken up by squirming beneath her. She looked up at Maren. Maren caught that Elsa was awake.

“Sorry,” Maren whispered, “I had to move my arm out from under you. It’s going numb.”

Elsa shifted so Maren could remove her arm. Elsa’s movements made Maren wince.

“Ah! Don’t touch my arm. Pins and needles.”

This was such a common interaction for them by now. They always snuggled, and while Maren always paid special attention to never squash Elsa, Elsa had never returned that favour, choosing to sleep on and around Maren in any way she wanted. The subsequent set of actions Elsa always wanted to undertake in a scenario like the one they found themselves in took Elsa from her misery momentarily.

Elsa looked at Maren’s arm, a small smile creeping on. Maren saw it too, her eyes brightening at Elsa’s improved mood.

“Oh no you don’t,” Maren warned.

Elsa smiled wider at Maren’s warning, choosing to ignore it as she went ahead to smack up and down the length of Maren’s arm, like she always did whenever Maren had pins and needles.

“OW OW OW, Elsa, that hurts!”

“The faster the pins and needles come, the faster they disappear, Maren!”

Maren shook her arm in the air, away from Elsa’s dangerous hand. In a few seconds the pins and needles were gone. They looked at each other.

“You’re such a sadist, Elsa.”

“But you liked that.”

Elsa was biting her lip, holding in her smile. When she saw Maren return it, she broke into a quiet laugh. Maren’s heart lurched at the sound. She didn’t know she could miss it so much in just barely two days.

It was so easy to fall back into their old ways, where everything was so carefree. But it didn’t last long. Elsa’s laugh died down as melancholy settled back into her expression, and Maren knew the memory of yesterday’s events was playing in her mind again.

 _Damn._ And Maren thought she had cracked the code to lifting Elsa’s mood. But Anna was likely right. It was not going to be easy.

But at least this was a start, Maren was going to capitalise on it. What she really wanted to do was pull Elsa back into her arms and go back to sleep, so they could both continue to not think about their pain, but she knew they needed to move on.

Deciding to leave the conversation about the wedding on the back burner for now, Maren focused on concrete steps that would make Elsa feel better. After all, Maren was never really any good with the talking. She preferred actions.

“We should probably eat something,” Maren suggested, “I’ll cook. What do you want?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I am. The both of us haven’t eaten since Sunday.”

Elsa was quiet. Maren racked her brains.

“I’ll heat up one of the frozen pizzas. It’s the fastest thing. But unfortunately it’s for two people so you have to help me finish it.”

Eventually, Elsa gave a nod. She was eating for Maren’s sake but that was good enough. Now, on to the next right thing.

“Shall we get out of bed?” Maren asked.

Elsa remained noncommittal, snuggling deeper into the sheets.

“Got a fucking suspension from work,” Maren explained, “So I gotta get started on our food and then sort all the admin crap that comes with the suspension.”

“You got suspended?” Elsa asked.

“Yeah… had it coming. No regrets, though. About… the tasing.”

A long silence. Maren wondered if Elsa blamed her for the ruined wedding. Maren realised that up till the point she leapt onto Elsa’s attacker, Elsa had been very calm. Perhaps Elsa would have gone on with the wedding even with the egg running down her back? _Shit_. So Maren really did ruin Elsa’s wedding…

“Listen, the reason why I -”

“I’m so sorry, Maren,” Elsa whispered in a muffled voice into the pillow she was clinging onto, “this is all my fault. We shouldn’t have held our wedding there. We shouldn’t have let those people near us at all. If they weren’t there you wouldn’t have gotten so angry. You wouldn’t have tased that man for me. I got you suspended…”

Anna was right. Elsa didn’t blame Maren at all. Elsa was blaming herself for everything that had happened, including Maren’s rash reaction to the protestors, which was entirely Maren’s responsibility. And this reality was way worse. Maren wished Elsa would not think like that. But she was not going to tell Elsa what to think or how to feel. She knew Elsa well enough to sense that this internalised self-loathing was so deep-seated that anything Maren said now would not make the guilt go away, and she was afraid that disputing them would just make Elsa keep those thoughts to herself, which would be catastrophic. Elsa had to get rid of her guilt herself.

So instead, Maren focused on actions. Gently tugging the pillow away from Elsa, Maren held Elsa’s hand in hers.

“Get up with me, please? Come with me to make breakfast. Or is it lunch? Whatever it is, I could sure use the company.”

Elsa squeezed Maren’s hands.

“Come on…” Maren urged tugging on Elsa’s hands, “if you don’t supervise me I’m going to put anchovies on our pizza and you hate that.”

Elsa didn’t budge, so Maren gave her a cheeky smile, before turning around and pulling Elsa’s arms over her shoulders. Before Elsa could react to Maren’s strength and quick reflexes, Maren had lifted her off the bed and onto her back as she wrapped her arms under Elsa’s thighs to her hold up.

“Maren!” Elsa scolded, even as she wrapped her arms and legs around Maren, clinging on.

Maren laughed. She pretended to stumble and feigned dropping Elsa.

“Maren!”

“I’m so weak… need… food…”

Elsa laughed again. The second time that day! Maren wanted to jump for joy, so she did exactly that.

Elsa gasped and clung onto Maren tighter, nuzzling her face into Maren’s neck, her heels digging into Maren’s abdomen.

“Strong enough to fool around, apparently,” she grumbled into Maren’s hair, “you almost dropped me.”

“But I didn’t,” Maren replied, as she started to carry Elsa out of their bedroom, “and I’ll never let you go, Elsa.”

**Wednesday**

“Can I draw you a bath?”

“No.”

“Will you take a shower, then?”

“Please leave me alone.”

“Elsa.”

Elsa said nothing, continuing to sit by the chaise longue in their living room, knees to her chest as she stared out the window.

Maren tried a joke.

“Come on. Pretty soon there’ll be green squiggly lines coming out from you.”

The joke fell flat, as Elsa’s face remained impassive. Maren grit her teeth, thinking hard. Suddenly, she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her. Topless Maren caught Elsa’s attention. She turned to face Maren, a confused expression replacing her blank stare.

“Remember this?” Maren pointed to the scar running down the centre of her abdomen, “my sexy permanent ab line, as you call it.”

Elsa merely stared at it, another joke falling flat.

“Remember my accident? The surgeries and the months that followed? You took no shit from me, Elsa. You didn’t let me bargain, you didn’t let me whine, you didn’t let me say no to the things I had to do.”

Maren put her hands on her hips.

“You were such a bitch,” she continued, “so it’s time I take my revenge. No more rebelling. Go and take a shower.”

Elsa continue to stare at Maren, before she turned around to look out the window.

“Everyone in the building over there can see your boobs,” was all Elsa said.

Maren rolled her eyes, walking out of the living room and onto the balcony in front of their window. She stood out there, hands still on her hips, as she pretended to enjoy the warmth of the sunlight on her chest.

“Maren!” Elsa shouted from inside the flat, “come back inside!”

“Are you going to take a shower?”

“Just come inside! Are you an exhibitionist now?”

“No, I just need some fresh air. You stink.”

“Fine, stay out there, I don’t care!”

Maren spotted someone in the street below. She bent over the railing, waving down to the woman below.

“Hey there! How’s your day?”

That was enough to drag Elsa out to the balcony.

“Maren!” Elsa urged, trying to pull Maren back inside by her arm.

Maren held on to the railing with her other hand.

“Say you’ll take a shower, Elsa.”

Elsa was red in the face by now, even though Maren was the one topless on a balcony.

“Fine, fine, fine! Will you please stop embarrassing yourself?”

Maren smiled, letting go of the railing and allowing Elsa to drag her back into the flat.

“You’re so manipulative,” Elsa complained.

“And you’re so possessive,” Maren retorted, “over my boobs.”

“Well it’s why I’m marrying you isn’t it? I can’t have you giving away the goods just like that.”

And there it was. The first joke Elsa made that week. And a wedding one at that. Maren was doing well. She felt proud of herself.

**Thursday**

Elsa slept in again. Well, at least she could sleep these days. But it was now 2pm in the afternoon and Maren decided it was time to get Elsa out of bed. A routine in Elsa’s life was the next right thing to do.

She went to their bedroom, sitting beside Elsa on their bed, rubbing Elsa on the back until the blonde work up. Elsa frowned, before tugging the covers over her head. Maren pulled it down.

Elsa couldn’t find the will to fight her for the blanket, so she turned away from Maren and tried to go back to sleep. Maren pulled her up.

“Maren…” Elsa whined.

“I need to make the bed. You’re in the way.”

Maren realised early in the week that teasing Elsa and pretending to ask Elsa to do it as a favour to her was more effective than telling Elsa outright what to do for her own good. It worked again, and Elsa climbed out of the bed, although very grudgingly.

Elsa sat on her study chair, watching Maren as she went about making the bed. When Maren was done, she turned to Elsa, only to find that she was somewhere inside her head again, her eyes glazed over and a forlorn expression on her face.

Maren was not going to be discouraged. She walked over to Elsa, leaning down to kiss her forehead. A spiky, tangled mass of hair tickled her nose. Maren pulled back. Elsa’s hair was a disaster. It seemed the Arendelle sisters both had the worst bedheads.

Maren leaned over Elsa to dig around the drawers by her table for Elsa’s comb. She hoped looking better would make Elsa feel better.

Elsa didn’t stop her or ask her any questions. And this passive Elsa was painful for Maren to watch. She spun Elsa around in her swivel chair, rolling her backwards so Maren could sit on the edge of their bed behind Elsa.

“What are you doing?” Elsa finally asked.

“I need to comb your hair because you look like shit,” Maren said, being completely herself, “Still beautiful to me… but objectively, you look like shit.”

“Maren, just tell a lie,” Elsa softly chided, even as Maren could hear the amusement in her tone, “A white lie. For once in your life.”

Maren laughed.

“Can I please fix your hair?” she asked instead.

Elsa nodded.

Maren started to work on taming Elsa’s hair, running the comb down through Elsa’s hair as gently as possible. She worked methodically, through every knot and tangle, with the utmost reverence. Elsa’s hair was beautiful, and Maren had never seen anything like it before she met Elsa. It was probably Maren’s favourite physical trait of Elsa’s. Or maybe that was her eyes. Or her freckles. Actually Maren didn’t know which it was. But she figured she never needed to decide.

In their two years together, Elsa had never let Maren do anything like this for her. Elsa wasn’t vain, but she was very particular about her appearance and more importantly, very private with her body and anything that had to do with any form of physical intimacy. Now, even after everything they had done together, watching Elsa so open and vulnerable to her, Maren couldn’t help but think she had never been closer to Elsa than she was in that moment, combing her hair.

“You’re singing,” Elsa suddenly pointed out.

“Huh?”

Maren hadn’t realised she was singing out loud. She was so lost in what she was doing, the brushing of Elsa’s hair equally as therapeutic for her. Maren didn’t really like to sing, and the only time people heard her was when she was drunk at karaoke or when Elsa surprised her in the shower.

“Don’t stop,” Elsa asked, “please.”

Maren felt a little embarrassed, but she could never deny Elsa. So she cleared her throat and continued.

_Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
No, it won't all go the way it should  
But I know the heart of life is good_

**Friday**

Anna knocked on the front door. To her immense surprise, Elsa opened it.

“Elsa?” Anna greeted, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

Elsa didn’t answer, but she stepped aside to let Anna in. Anna carried two large black bags in, setting it on the kitchen counter. She looked Elsa up and down. Elsa looked surprisingly fine. Well not fine, exactly, but better. So much better.

Anna had been meaning to drop by for several days now, but wedding administration and the press fallout from the ruined wedding kept her away. She and their father had spent days and nights giving interviews and press statements to try and smooth over the situation and prevent the paparazzi from dragging Maren’s name and police reputation through the mud.

She sent many texts in apology to Elsa for her absence, but Elsa did not reply to a single one of them. This non-response would have worried Anna but she managed to stay in contact with Maren, and Maren had kept her informed that Elsa was getting better. She was glad to see that Maren was right.

“Cup of tea?” Maren offered.

“Thank you,” Anna said, still unable to look away from Elsa.

She felt immensely proud of her sister, but inside she also felt slightly upset that Maren was the one to have done this. Maren had it so easy. When it was Anna trying to make Elsa feel better, Elsa always made it so difficult for her. All Anna ever wanted from her sister was a hug, a smile, sometimes just a text in reply, or even an unlocked door. But Elsa never gave in to her. And now as she watched Elsa smile at Maren when Maren handed her a cup of tea, she felt resentment for Maren, even as she knew how childish and unfair those feelings were.

“What’s in those bags, Anna?” Elsa asked, breaking Anna out of her thoughts.

Anna and Maren exchanged a worried look.

“Nothing to worry yourself about,” Anna replied.

“Anna,” Elsa said again.

Anna sighed, going to unzip one of them. It was Elsa’s wedding dress.

“I went and got them dry-cleaned,” Anna explained, “both your dresses.”

She watched Elsa’s reaction carefully. Elsa’s emotions remained closed off to her, as she ran a finger tenderly down the white material.

“I didn’t want to show it to you just yet because it’s still… um… all torn up, but… I thought I should get it cleaned in case you wanted to keep it…”

She didn’t know if seeing the dress again would send Elsa into another downward spiral. Maren appeared to have the same thought, as she watched Elsa closely.

Elsa had tears in her eyes now.

“Elsa, I’m so sorry! Maybe I should have kept it at my place!” Anna began, feeling disappointed at herself and wanting to cry.

Elsa looked up at Anna, a watery smile plastered on her face. She pulled her younger sister into a tight hug, Anna yelping in surprise at the sudden movement.

“Thank you, Anna,” Elsa said, “I thought you had thrown it out. But I’m so grateful that you didn’t.”

Anna clung on to her sister, desperate for the affection that Elsa was showering onto her. Eventually, they broke apart.

“I’ll just go put them in our closet, okay?” Elsa asked Anna, picking up the two bags.

Anna sniffed and nodded, as she continued to stare at this emotionally mature Elsa walking off into the bedroom.

“Maren…” she sighed, “I can’t believe you did this… Elsa’s doing so well…”

“We did this, Anna,” Maren replied, “I listened to you. I just kept doing the next right thing.”

“Oh, Maren…” Anna whispered, starting to cry again.

She pulled her future sister-in-law into a tight hug, her resentment and jealousy banished forever only to be replaced by gratitude that Elsa finally had someone so good for her in her life.

**Saturday**

There was something about Maren just being there for her that Elsa loved. From the very beginning of their adult relationship, even when they were just friends, Maren was like her rock. Even all those years ago, when all Elsa could do was pine over her new roommate instead of acting on her feelings, Maren’s presence always brought comfort.

Maren was sure and kind and attentive. She didn’t need Elsa to talk about her feelings. She didn’t tell Elsa to stop wallowing, to pick herself up. She didn’t insist on when it was time for Elsa to get it together or let it go. She was always just patient and present. And because of that, Elsa had the perfect balance of unconditional support and ample space to sort herself out.

Not once had they spoken about the wedding in the past one week. But Elsa found herself up and about much sooner than she had expected to be. So when Elsa woke up today with a surprising amount of energy, Elsa hurried about the apartment, collecting several things to set her plan in motion…

-

Elsa approached Maren in the guest bedroom, where Maren was working on her suspension report, and pulled up a chair to sit beside her.

“I’ve been thinking,” Elsa began.

Maren closed her laptop when she sensed Elsa had something serious to say. Elsa placed the box of things she had gathered between them.

“All the reasons we had for planning our wedding were correct, Maren. We wanted to get married in the city we fell in love. We wanted to celebrate our love in front of the world, under a pavilion that was literally built as our relationship progressed. It is not our fault that the wedding went down the way it did.”

Maren heaved a sigh of relief at that. _Finally_ , the guilt was gone. Elsa continued.

“And while we can wait for enough time to pass so we feel okay to do it all over again…”

Elsa opened her box just enough to reach a hand in. She pulled out their honeymoon flight tickets.

“There are more important things in our future we should get to. We should start living our life.”

“Elsa, we don’t have to rush anything just because of the honeymoon…”

“We’re not rushing anything. I’m ready to get married, Maren. I’m _so_ ready. Aren’t you?”

Maren looked at Elsa.

“Are you suggesting we elope?” Maren asked, “Because I’m down for that.”

Elsa smiled.

“Probably a good idea, Maren, given our luck with weddings.”

The both of them laughed.

“But I don’t want to elope. We can and should still have a wedding,” Elsa continued, “In case you forgot, there is another place special to our story. There wouldn’t be any press there. And it is currently autumn…”

Elsa dug around inside the box, digging out their engagement rings. She slipped on Maren’s grandmother’s ring. Maren’s eyes widened as she understood.

“You want to go to Northuldra.”

They did talk about the forest clearing during the planning stage. But it was quickly axed in favour of the pavilion because a wedding in the forest clearing felt too much like a secret wedding, and after being in the closet when they were younger they wanted to celebrate their relationship with friends, majority of whom were living in Arendelle.

“Only family and close friends this time, Maren,” Elsa explained, knowing what Maren was thinking, “the rest of our guests? Well they were already invited to the first one, weren’t they? And the gifts have arrived.”

Maren laughed, loving the cheekiness that was returning to Elsa’s spirit.

“I hope you don’t think of it as a secret wedding anymore,” Elsa continued, “because it will be no secret. The events at the pavilion have showed me my path forward. There is only one way I can move on from this.”

Elsa rummaged in the box again, pulling out an envelope. She took out the Runeard Estate letter and presented it to Maren.

“My trust fund from Grandfather. I don’t want it anymore. I know what my grandfather did and because of that I don’t resent the protestors at our wedding. Even the ones who didn’t think two women should get married. He enabled the homophobia. And heaven knows what the egg-thrower went through to carry so much hate for me. I feel sorry for him.”

Maren swallowed. And to think she had tased the guy and to this day felt no remorse about it. Maren still thought he was wrong to have done what he did, but Elsa was so incredibly forgiving. Elsa continued talking.

“So I cannot simultaneously enjoy the spoils of Runeard’s riches while choosing not to suffer for his sins. For as long as his money continues to come to me, I am responsible for what he has done. And it is time the House of Arendelle made amends to the people we hurt.

“So I’m starting a portfolio in the Arendelle Foundation. His money will go into funding causes for people like us, and anyone else he had unfairly mistreated during his reign.”

“Elsa…”

“There will be a bit of publicity, because I want to announce this second wedding. It will not be a secret, because the protestors must know they have not won. But I’ll leave it to Anna to decide what to publicise regarding the donation. She is better at the public relations side of things.”

Elsa finished her speech with a question.

“May I have your permission to do that with the trust fund, Maren?”

“My-my permission?”

“The money is half yours.”

“Oh…”

Elsa had previously told her how much money was in her trust fund. It was a lot. But Maren didn’t want it at all. Everything Elsa said was right.

“Of course, Elsa, that is the most wonderful idea I have ever heard. Gosh, you’re...you’re… I love you.”

Elsa grinned, relieved that Maren approved.

“Marry me?” Maren asked.

Elsa laughed at the joke.

“Definitely,” Elsa replied, tapping her finger on their flight tickets, “I’ve even given you a concrete deadline on when I’ll marry you. We _are_ going on that honeymoon. By hook or by crook.”

Maren smiled back, feeling the excitement of getting married slowly returning. She looked at all the items Elsa had laid in front of her as she mulled over Elsa’s suggestion. She studied the date on their flight tickets.

“Elsa… how are we going to plan an entirely new Northuldran wedding in such a short amount of time?”

“It’s not going to be a big wedding. Chairs, family, an officiant. That’s about it.”

Maren remembered Elsa’s dress.

“And what are you going to wear?”

“You read my mind,” Elsa smiled very widely now, as she pulled out the last item in her box, “Kintsugi.”

She placed a roll of gold thread between them. Maren stared at it, clueless.

“Well, I guess I can’t read your mind then, because I don’t know what Kin…Kit… what did you say?”

“Kintsugi.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s a Japanese art form. When something is broken, for example a ceramic bowl, the breaking becomes a part of its history. Artisans mend the bowl with powdered gold. The repair lines remain visible, highlighted even, contributing to the beauty and the story behind the object.”

Elsa took out her phone and showed Maren a picture of Kintsugi pottery.

“Wow,” Maren breathed.

“I’ll speak to Bruni. He’ll be able to mend my dress. But I want the stitches to be visible, in gold. I want to immortalise our first wedding. Everything about it. It has made us stronger. It has showed me the error of my grandfather’s ways and I know moving forward, our family is better for it.”

“Oh my gosh, Elsa. That’s a beautiful thought. Can he… can he do my garter too?”

Elsa giggled.

“I’ll do that one, Maren.”

Maren grinned at Elsa, grateful.

“So what do you say?” Elsa finally asked, picking up Maren’s engagement ring, “Will you put this back on? I know I’m springing a lot of things on you all at once. But frankly I only thought of them just now too.”

“Yes, Elsa. A thousand yeses to everything you said. Gosh… you’re amazing. How do you think of things like that? I feel like I didn’t contribute anything…”

Elsa smiled and slipped Maren’s ring back on her finger.

“You did this, Maren. Without you who knows what I’ll be up to right now. Probably wallowing in misery in my bed waiting for Anna to come home so I can shut her out some more. I don’t know how you do it, but you healed me.”

“I think you healed yourself.”

Elsa agreed, nodding.

“But you were there for me.”

Maren smiled, deciding to accept the compliment. She gently pushed all the items aside, leaning forward to hold Elsa’s hand in hers.

“I was,” Maren agreed, “And I plan to be there for you and all your brilliance for the rest of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowburn done and dusted. The dam has been destroyed, the past is in the past. May Runeard roll in his grave forever at the thought of what his granddaughter(s) (Anna will donate her trust fund too) did with his money. 
> 
> Several things to address in today's post, bear with my ramblings:
> 
> Firstly, Anna used to be Elsa's most important person. Now that Maren is so firmly in Elsa's life, I wanted to treat this shift in their dynamic correctly. I hope I did both Anna and Maren justice.
> 
> Secondly, I wanted Maren to just be there to support Elsa. While she played a crucial role, Elsa would be the one to pick herself up and sort the next wedding out, to remain true to the message of Frozen that Elsa never needed a romantic relationship to define who she was.
> 
> Lastly, now you see why the egg-thrower could not be the homophobic protestor, it had to be the gay man Runeard mistreated.
> 
> P.S. A modified superamy777 prompt has been written in, I wonder if you guys can guess it. Hint: A soft moment in the Cop!Elsa chapter 12 has been reversed...
> 
> P.P.S Remember the Domika83 comission by AxVillion of their wedding dresses? (Link in Chapter 16) Two things caught my eye in the picture that I so desperately wanted to talk about: Firstly the autumn leaves in the background, and secondly the FREAKING. GOLD. THREADS. in maren's dress. How did you guys know this was going to happen??? (Well the gold threads will end up in Elsa's dress, but still, how?!) I was honestly in awe at how coincidental and perfect the art was and was just dyinggg to gush all about it. Domi, now you know the secret I wanted to tell you.
> 
> So no playing around this time. The wedding is really happening in the next chapter. Honestly I'm not done with it, and will take the next few days to write it. I hope to get it right. But it will happen for real. I will bet Clayton. 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Blackthorn


	20. The Officiant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end!  
> Thanks everyone for the kind words after the last chapter. They were really moving <3

Elsa and Maren woke up together as the morning sun streamed into Maren’s childhood bedroom. They were squashed together on the single bed, but it didn’t matter to them.

“Hello there,” Elsa whispered, her breath tickling Maren’s face, “ _Miss_ Nattura.”

“ _Miss_ Arendelle. I see you didn’t manage to leave to the guest bedroom last night.”

Elsa walked her fingers down Maren’s arm that was wrapped around her waist.

“Not entirely my fault,” Elsa replied, wriggling against Maren’s hold to prove her point.

Maren pulled her in tighter.

“Yeah, well I don’t want to spend any of today apart,” Maren said, voice muffled in Elsa’s hair, “fuck tradition.”

Elsa laughed.

“Fuck tradition.”

-

“Okay, are we ready to do this again?” Anna burst into Maren’s bedroom, pulling the covers off the couple and clipping her hair straightener in Elsa’s face.

“Good morning, Anna,” Elsa greeted, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, good morning. Let’s get a move on. Manpower is short this wedding so we’re all going to have to move faster since I have two brides’ hairdos to get done.”

Elsa and Maren had been lazing around in bed before Anna came storming in, accidentally falling asleep again. Both were a lot more relaxed about everything the second time round, choosing to enjoy their big day from the first moment it began, and not only just after the ceremony.

Elsa looked over at Maren, smiling as an idea hit her. Since they didn’t hire a hairdresser for Maren this wedding…

“Or, I could do Maren’s while you do mine?” Elsa suggested, “We can set up a chain and save time.”

“I would really like that,” Maren smiled back at Elsa.

Anna squealed.

“This is so sweet,” she gushed, “Gotta love the benefits of a lesbian wedding. I wished I did Kristoff’s hair for our wedding.”

“You did do his hair, Anna,” Elsa pointed out, “you dictated the haircut he was to get at the barber’s.”

“Not the same thing. But nice of you to try and understand a straight relationship, you dork.”

-

“Olaf! Samantha! No running!” Iduna scolded.

Samantha was Olaf’s best friend from school they let him invite so he wouldn’t be bored.

“It’s fine, Mum,” Elsa said, sitting in one of the chairs for the ceremony as she watched the two kids play catch with Maren.

“They’re going to knock down the decorations! And your bride is going to be all sweaty and ruin her makeup.”

“You can’t expect kids to not run in a forest clearing. And Maren is… well, Maren.”

Nothing got knocked down. It seemed like unlike the first wedding, everything was going right, even when they didn’t try to keep it that way.

-

“Psst… Elsa.”

“Huh?”

Elsa looked around for the voice.

“Up here.”

Elsa looked up. Maren was sitting on a tree branch. In her wedding dress. A bit of soil had already stained the hem, and there were twigs caught in her hair. The sunlight caught her from behind and cast a glow around her. She never looked more beautiful to Elsa.

Maren held a hand down to her. Elsa grabbed it and felt herself hoisted up onto the branch. In her heels and her dress she slipped a bit, but with Maren’s help, she finally settled on the branch beside Maren.

“You’re clumsy,” Maren said, “you used to be so good at this.”

“We did use to climb trees all the time, didn’t we?”

Maren patted the tree bark, looking the tree up and down.

“You know… I think we may have climbed this exact one all those years ago.”

Elsa studied the tree too.

“Maybe,” Elsa said, a smile dancing on her lips, “all this feels really nostalgic.”

Maren leaned her head on Elsa’s shoulder, and they looked down at the clearing below, where everything was set up for their wedding ceremony later.

“We’ve come such a long way, haven’t we?” Elsa suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I’m really proud of us,” Maren replied.

She straightened so she could face Elsa.

“I can’t believe I’m marrying my best friend.”

“I can’t believe I’m marrying my… friend too,” Elsa replied.

Maren quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m not your best friend?” she asked, pretending to be offended.

Elsa laughed.

“Anna is my best friend.”

“She’s your sister,” Maren said, rolling her eyes, “Ryder is my best sibling too.”

“You know I can’t say Anna is my best sibling. I have _two_ siblings. So she gets the best friend title.”

“She can be your best sister.”

“Or you can be my best girlfriend.”

“I better be your _only_ girlfriend, Elsa.”

Elsa shrugged.

“I dunno, after today I won’t have a girlfriend anymore… so you know, I might need to look for another one.”

Maren jabbed her side, knowing she was ticklish there.

“Maren!” Elsa exclaimed as she squirmed away, “I almost fell off the tree!”

“You won’t,” Maren said, wrapping an arm behind Elsa’s back holding her in place, “I won’t let you.”

In this position Maren’s face was leaning really close to Elsa’s. Maren giggled, before leaning further in, kissing Elsa, not caring that their first kiss of the day was supposed to be the one at the altar.

“Elsa and Honeymaren sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” someone sang, “never thought that song would describe something happening so literally.”

“What do you want, Ryder?” Maren grumbled as she broke apart from Elsa.

“Wanted to see what you guys are up to. There’s nothing to do down here. This wedding’s way too chill.”

“Just the way we like it,” Elsa said as she kicked her legs in the air, “Want to join us?”

“Sure.”

Ryder hoisted himself up onto another tree branch.

“Where’s Anna?” Maren asked.

Elsa scanned the clearing below. Anna was playing fetch with Sven along the aisle.

“Anna!” Elsa shouted over.

Her sister looked up, smiling as she saw the three of them beckoning her over. Ryder and Maren helped her up to another sturdy branch.

“What are we doing up here?” Anna asked.

“Just having some fun. Enjoying the day. Doing nothing in the forest clearing,” Maren replied, “basically doing what we did almost every day when we were kids.”

“Yeah, right. Playing like we used to, are we? How come I didn’t know about all the making out between you and Elsa all those years ago?”

Maren plucked out a bunch of leaves and threw them at her brother as the Arendelle sisters laughed.

It felt just like old times.

-

Kristoff walked to the foot of the tree, looking up at the four childhood friends.

“Guys,” he said, face serious, “we have a problem.”

Maren and Elsa exchanged their first worried looks of the day.

“Nothing’s going to ruin this wedding, okay?” Elsa whispered to her.

“Agreed,” Maren said, nodding.

She held Elsa’s hand and they hopped down, their siblings following suit.

“What’s up?” Maren asked, dusting her hands off at the same time.

“It’s the officiant,” Kristoff began to explain, “the one from Arendelle? He’s been delayed at the airport. Some problems with Northuldran border control.”

“Oh.”

Elsa and Maren looked at each other. This was a problem that could not readily be solved. The Arendelle-Northuldra border was complicated and it would be unlikely that they could sort this out for their officiant by today. Maybe weddings for them really were jinxed.

-

The wedding party were back in the Nattura house, trying to work something out.

“Okay, Grandma can do the ceremony,” Maren reasoned, “it’d be a Northuldran ceremony. But at least the wedding can still go on.”

“But do you really think she can get through it?” Ryder reminded, “not to mention, she isn’t actually ordained, is she?”

“We could get her ordained online?” Eugene suggested.

“Thanks, Eugene. But maybe not. I don’t think Grandma wants to be part of any Arendellian faith,” Maren replied.

“One of us could do it,” Rapunzel offered.

“I dunno… having an internet-ordained officiant feels really… what’s the word…” Elsa said quietly, “not legit?”

Elsa felt a little embarrassed for being so particular. But Maren looked over at her and nodded, understanding her intuitively. Elsa and Maren had fought hard to get to this point. They survived their disastrous first wedding and bothered with a second one just so they could have a proper, official wedding. Now it seemed like it was just going to be a ceremony that wasn’t going to be recognised in Arendelle.

“What’s the big deal, anyway?” Kristoff asked, trying to look on the bright side, “a wedding recognised in Northuldra is pretty cool too.”

“Because Elsa’s Arendellian, Kristoff,” Anna explained, understanding Elsa’s point as well, “it’s important to us.”

Someone cleared their throat from a corner of the room.

“Elsa? Honeymaren? Could I have a word with the both of you?”

-

Agnarr was pacing up and down the room as Elsa and Maren watched him. He seemed to be working up the courage to say something after having called them over to speak in private.

“Elsa, I was once a prince.”

Elsa nodded, not knowing where her dad was going with this very obvious information.

“As Prince, I had many titles. Ceremonial mostly, but one of my roles included being ordained as an officiant for weddings.”

“Oh, Dad…” Elsa gasped, completely forgetting this about her father.

“And I was ordained by none other than the head of the Church of Arendelle. The King himself. So, if you wanted someone… well, as you put it, ‘legit’… I’m as legitimate as it gets…”

“Why didn’t you say so earlier, Agnarr!” Maren cheered, before realising how rude she sounded, “I mean, wow… that’s really, really good news, Agnarr. Thank you.”

Agnarr smiled, before looking at his daughter nervously.

“I was worried you wouldn’t want me to do the ceremony.”

Maren looked between Agnarr and Elsa. It appeared this self-doubting mentality was something shared between father and daughter.

“Why not?” Elsa asked, surprised at her father’s admission.

“Well… for one thing, your grandfather ordained me. Also, I haven’t been… I haven’t been the most supportive of your relationship. I was afraid you wouldn’t want me at the altar to remind you of all that. The ceremony is supposed to be a joyous celebration.”

Maren had no problems with Agnarr marrying her, but she would leave it to Elsa.

Elsa was tearing up now, as she smiled brightly at her father. Agnarr looked relieved at her reaction.

“Father, I would _love_ it if you performed the ceremony,” Elsa said, her voice trembling with emotion, “after everything you and I have been through… it would be the biggest honour.”

Agnarr let out a choked laugh.

“Thank you, Elsa, it would be an honour for me too. And what about you, Honeymaren? Are… are you okay with it?”

Maren beamed.

“Of course, Agnarr. Thank you so much.”

-

The ceremony was about to begin. Elsa and Maren huddled together in one of the tents set up for the preparations along the edge of the clearing.

“You ready?” Maren whispered.

“More than ready,” Elsa replied, leaning her forehead against Maren’s as they held hands.

“And you?” Elsa asked in return, “You’re shaking.”

“It isn’t nerves. I promise. It’s cold in the forest,” Maren explained truthfully.

Elsa smiled sheepishly.

“I’m sorry the dress is not warm enough. It was meant for Arendellian city weather. You should put on a coat.”

“Nope. No way. It’s my wedding. My _wife_ designed my dress. I’m going to walk down the aisle _exactly_ as she intended it to look.”

-

Maren walked down the aisle herself, feeling completely calm. She wasn’t shivering either. She thought there’d be butterflies or nerves, but as she walked towards the altar to the most important moment of her life, she had never felt more ready.

Grandma Nattura smiled widely at her when she reached the altar.

“My Honeymaren,” she said, “you look beautiful.”

Maren couldn’t help it, she pulled her grandma into a hug. Everything was formal, yet intimate, and hugging one of the two officiants seemed completely appropriate.

Agnarr looked proudly at her as they broke apart so Maren could take her place.

“You do look beautiful,” he agreed.

Maren smiled up at him, savouring every moment of the ceremony. She couldn’t believe the man who questioned why she needed to get married to his daughter almost a year ago was now the person marrying her to his daughter. And to think she had something to do with his change of heart.

-

“Elsa?” Iduna popped her head into the tent, “Shall we?”

“Just a moment, Mum.”

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn’t nervous, but a torrent of emotions was flowing through her and threatening to make her sob like a baby. She didn’t want to cry on her wedding day.

Iduna came into the tent, sitting down beside her daughter.

“You can do this, Elsa.”

“I know. It’s just feels a bit much right now.”

“So? Feel everything, Elsa. You’re getting married. You don’t have to conceal your emotions anymore. You never had to.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

Elsa leaned over to hug her mother, feeling the first of what was likely more tears to come stream down her face. Iduna sensed her daughter’s release of emotions and patted her back.

“She’s the one you’ve been waiting for, isn’t she?” Iduna said.

“All of my life,” Elsa replied, “when I’m with her, it feels like I am home.”

“Well, then,” Iduna squeezed her daughter in her arms one final time, before releasing her and getting up, “don’t make her wait one moment more.”

She held a hand to Elsa to pull her up so she could walk her down the aisle.

“Come, my darling,” Iduna encouraged, “homeward bound.”

-

Elsa was ugly-crying as she walked down the aisle with her mother. Maren would have laughed at her, if she wasn’t bawling herself too.

_Fuck_ , Maren didn’t want to cry on her wedding day. Eugene and Ryder must be having a great time watching her sobbing at the altar. But she couldn’t look away to check on whether they were laughing at her. Her eyes were fixed on Elsa.

Elsa looked perfect, even as the tears streamed down her face. The sunlight of the setting sun was poking through the leaves into the clearing, reflecting off the crystals and the gold threads in her dress, making her shimmer as she glided down to Maren, looking practically ethereal.

“Thank Mother Nature!” Grandma gasped, “the Fifth Spirit herself has graced your wedding! My Honeymaren, this means your union will be blessed.”

Maren laughed, hurriedly bringing her hand up to wipe at her eyes and nose.

“That’s not a spirit, Mrs Nattura,” Agnarr said to Grandma, even as his voice cracked with emotion, “that’s the bride. That’s my daughter.”

“Elsa?”

“Yes, Grandma. That’s Elsa,” Maren said, “and I _am_ blessed.”

-

Elsa gave her mother a hug when she reached the altar, before turning to her dad and hugging him too. It seemed the brides were going to be hugging the officiants at this wedding. But then, Iduna went ahead and one-upped them all by stepping up to the altar and kissing Agnarr on the lips.

“MUM!” Olaf complained from the side.

Everyone at the ceremony laughed.

Elsa then proceeded to hug Grandma Nattura. Or at least she tried to. Grandma bowed low to her instead, hands clasped together, as though in prayer.

“Fifth Spirit,” grandma greeted Elsa.

Maren groaned. Elsa patted Grandma awkwardly on the arm, not sure how to respond to her bowing, before standing across from Maren.

“Hey,” Maren whispered to Elsa.

Elsa could see the goosebumps on Maren’s bare arms.

“Hey,” Elsa whispered back, “I brought you something.”

Elsa nodded to Anna, who stepped forward with a coat for Maren.

“You walked down the aisle. You had your moment in the spotlight. My design had its moment too. Would you please put on a coat now? I can’t have your teeth chattering through your vows.”

Maren had stopped crying because of her grandmother’s antics, but with Elsa’s act of thoughtfulness, she felt the tears streaming down again.

“Dammit, Elsa! My makeup.”

“No swearing. We’re literally at the altar,” Agnarr scolded lightheartedly.

“But thank you,” Honeymaren sniffed, extra snotty because of the cold. She pulled on the coat, “I was freezing. This is perfect. I love you. You always know exactly what I need”

“Kinda stepping on your vows there, Maren,” Ryder murmured from behind her, “rein it in.”

“Right,” Maren nodded.

“Right,” Elsa repeated.

They held hands, squeezing each other’s fingers in their excitement, waiting for the ceremony to start.

“And now we wait for my Honeymaren’s bride, Elsa, to arrive,” Grandma announced to the waiting crowd.

Everyone laughed again.

“How are we going to get through this?” Maren half-laughed and half-sighed at her grandmother.

-

“Friends, family…” Agnarr began.

“And spirits of nature,” Grandma added, winking at Elsa.

“Yes, uh, them too,” Agnarr continued, “We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Elsa, of Arendelle, and Honeymaren Nattura. Two ladies who have known each other their whole lives, and who now come forth to pledge to spend the rest of their lives together.

“Like many of you here, I have watched them blossom, from babies to toddlers to young girls and now to the beautiful, incredible, strong women they are now. Words cannot express how proud and happy I am to be here to celebrate this momentous occasion with them.

“As the great poet Rumi once wrote…”

“Dad…”

“Okay, okay, Elsa, I’ll keep it short.”

Elsa could hear Anna and Iduna giggle behind her. They all knew that if Elsa hadn’t said anything, Agnarr would have gone on forever.

“I believe the two of you have prepared your own vows?”

Elsa and Maren nodded. Agnarr looked between them, lost.

“Who’s going first?”

They all laughed. Agnarr looked embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. Usually the groom goes first, but…”

Elsa rolled her eyes. Her father was such a stickler for protocol. Maybe they should have rehearsed this.

“I’ll go,” Maren offered, “if I go after Elsa my speech will sound like crap. I’m not as good with my words.”

“Language,” Agnarr pointed out again.

“Crap,” repeated Olaf, sniggering.

“Elsa,” Maren began, after the audience settled down, “you probably found this vow-writing exercise so easy, but it wasn’t as easy for me. I thought long and hard about what to say to you today. It seemed pointless, because everything I want to tell you, you already know. But that’s also because you know everything. You know how to build buildings, design dresses, run companies. speak like a million languages, and so much more. You know how the world works, and most importantly, you know me. Everything about me. You’re brilliant, Elsa, and everyday that I am with you, I learn something new. About the world, about you, about myself. I have always dreamed of adventure, and with you, I am on my way through the greatest adventure of my life. So thank you for that. I love you. And I promise to protect you, cherish you, walk with you through anything this crazy journey that is our lives has in store for us.”

Maren barely got through the vows. When she was rehearsing this with Ryder, everything felt so corny she wanted to barf so many times. But now, with Elsa looking at her like that, tears brimming in her eyes, Maren wanted to say it all again.

“Elsa?” Agnarr asked.

“Honeymaren,” Elsa began, using Maren’s full name, “I don’t know why you are under the impression that I would know what to say in my vows. It wasn’t easy for me to write this too. Because all my life, I _never_ thought I would have this, that I would fall in love, that I would one day be standing at the altar speaking my _vows_. This isn’t a dream come true, because all this, _you_ , have been so unattainable I have never dared to dream it. But here you are. Here we are.”

“My father always said,” Elsa continued, smiling at her dad briefly before turning back to Maren, “that true happiness can only be found and nurtured from within, but the right people can add greatly to this happiness. You, Honeymaren, are the right person for me. You make me incredibly happy. Even in our darkest moments together, I have never been truly unhappy. You have changed everything. Even when I think about my past, I look back with joy and hope. There is no sadness, because I know that that girl, my younger self, would make it through, and that she would one day have you in her future. Nothing we face from now on will take this feeling of having you with me away from me. And I promise I will try my best, for the rest of my life, to make you feel the same way about me.”

“I do, Elsa,” Maren replied immediately, already crying again, “I do feel-”

“It’s just ‘I do’, Maren,” Eugene whispered, interrupting, “and we’re not at that part yet.”

“Rings?” Agnarr called out, bringing the ceremony back on track.

Olaf stepped forward, offering the pillow with the wedding bands on them.

“They don’t smell like Sven’s poop anymore. I checked,” he said.

“Olaf!” Iduna groaned.

But Elsa and Maren merely laughed.

“Thank you, Olaf,” Maren said, “for making sure of that.”

Elsa picked up Honeymaren’s wedding band.

“Do you, Elsa, take Honeymaren to be your wife?”

“I do.”

Elsa slipped the ring onto Honeymaren’s finger.

“And do you, Honeymaren, take Elsa to be your wife?”

“I do.”

Honeymaren placed the ring on Elsa’s finger.

Agnarr smiled down at them. He turned to Grandma Nattura, who had been humming to herself serenely, eyes closed, throughout the ceremony.

“Mrs Nattura, would you like to do the honours?”

“Huh?” she opened her eyes.

“Well, would you?”

“Oh! Uh…” Grandma cleared her throat, turning to Elsa, “Spirit girl of the forest, hair like silver and skin as white as snow, do you bless this union?”

All the Natturas groaned.

“I bless this union,” Elsa said, chuckling as she finally gave in to what Grandma had been asking of her since they first met last year.

“Very well, then. By the power vested in me by the spirits of nature…” Grandma paused, enough presence of mind to remember Agnarr was joining her in this.

“And in me by the Church of Arendelle…”

“We now pronounce you married,” Agnarr and Grandma said together.

“You may kiss the bride,” Grandma finished off.

Maren and Elsa grinned at each other, before leaning in to kiss the bride.

Grandma gasped.

“Is she your bride, my Honeymaren?!”

**-The End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the ending of The Engagement Log, I worried whether this ending would be a let down after all that buildup. But you know what? I'm pretty proud of it, and I had fun writing it :)
> 
> Thanks for letting me milk this log for as long as it has gone on for. It was a truly unique experience, one that would have been impossible if I did not post my fanfic or if I wrote original fiction. All the prompts that were sent in, the kudos, the kind words, the artworks, they bring me so much joy and definitely made the story better than I could have written it alone.
> 
> Thank you very, very much for taking the time to join me on this journey.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Blackthorn
> 
> P.S. Honeymoon? Yes. I think so.


	21. An Illustration for Wearing the Pants and Dapper Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised the "A Forthcoming Marriage" illustrations occasionally do not appear. I don't know how this embedding thing works!
> 
> In any case, you can find the illustration here:  
> https://twitter.com/BlackthornPyre/status/1268935926232670208  
> https://blackthornpyre.tumblr.com/post/620098810098630656/an-illustration-for-wearing-the-pants-and-dapper
> 
> P.S. I have tumblr now! Haha

**Author's Note:**

> Leave prompts in the comments section of chapter 1 if you're interested to see any specific scene related to Elsamaren's road to Happily Ever After!  
> Cheers,  
> Blackthorn


End file.
